La Aliada
by La Ninia Nyna
Summary: Harry conoce a Nyna, una chica simpática y linda, de la que termina enomorando. Pero pronto descubre que ella no era lo que aparentaba, cada cosa que penso conocer de ella era una ilusion. Él a pesar de todo sigue tratando de descubrir que oculta.
1. Un verano en Privet Drive

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Tengo sabido que no debo ser la primera que ya haya escrito una historia maso o menos de este contexto, así que si llega a existir alguna coincidencia pido de antemano disculpas.

Desde ya, gracias por leer ,

La Ninia Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

1

Una verano en Privet Drive…

Era uno de esos días de verano que uno recuerda de la infancia con alegría: el Sol y el cielo azul iluminaban las plazas y patios del barrio, el fresco viento del Sur permitía un tiempo perfecto en donde no hacia ni frío ni calor. Los chicos salían corriendo de sus casas para aprovechar cada minuto de aquel Sol; reían, jugaban a la pelota, a las escondidas, a cualquier cosa, dejando flotar en el aire un sentimiento de inocencia y alegría que llegaba a cada rincón del vecindario. Pero en el pequeño cuarto del primer piso del numero 4 de Privet Drive, la luz no entraba, el aire de alegría se perdía dentro de la atmósfera depresiva de la habitación, y las risas se confundían con los gritos de auxilio dentro de la cabeza de Harry Potter.

Debieron de haber pasado días desde que se había despedido de todos sus amigos en la estación de King's Cross, pero para Harry el tiempo se había detenido en el mismo momento en el que vio a su padrino atravesar el velo negro en aquel arco, quitándole así a su única familia en este mundo. Con Sirius se habían ido los tontos sueños de tener una verdadera familia y alejarse definitivamente de los Dursley, quienes a pesar de haberlo aceptado en su casa, y de esa manera haberle impedido a Lord Voldemort matarlo cumpliendo el lazo de sangre entre su tía y su madre, le habían hecho la vida un infierno. Había que decir que luego de que la Orden del Fénix en persona había amenazado a Tío Vernon de que si maltrataban a Harry de alguna forma se iba arrepentir, las cosas se le habían hecho menos pesadas a Harry y su miedo a otro verano en Privet Drive se fue diluyendo, para dar lugar al resentimiento, tristeza, agobio, y miles de otros sentimientos que experimentaba a cada minuto mientras recordaba los últimos sucesos que habían marcado su vida en un antes y un después.

Por las noches se encontraba nuevamente en la Cámara de la Muerte, pero esta vez en ella se encontraban nada más él, Bellatrix y Sirius. Veía caer lentamente a Sirius a través del velo, con la cara pálida de miedo, y escuchaba la horrenda y eterna carcajada de Bellatrix mientras lo observaba caer, e inútilmente corría tratando de sostener a su padrino para evitar aquel horrible final, pero su pesadilla siempre terminaba igual: la silueta de Sirius se desvanecía por el otro lado del velo, justo a unos segundos antes que Harry lo alcanzara.

De día trataba de no pensar en Sirius, pero su mente volvía a recordar su inevitable destino, la profecía que marcó un antes y un después en su vida. Se sentía totalmente atormentado por todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros: la muerte de Sirius; la responsabilidad de vencer al mago tenebroso que había matado a sus padres y a tantos otro, o perecer en el proceso; el tener que enfrentar a sus amigos y a todos los demás... Ya era demasiado con la muerte de Cedric que ahora también tenía que agregar tantos otros tormentos.

Deseaba con toda el alma no ser él, querría escapar de su cuerpo, encontrar paz, olvidar... deseaba más que nada en el mundo morir...

Hermione y Ron debieron de haber entendido que Harry necesitaba un tiempo solo, sin cuestionamientos y demás, así que se limitaron a escribirles acerca de sus vacaciones, aparte no podía escribirle acerca de ninguna novedad de la Orden por temor a que la carta fuera interceptada. Sus cartas eran frías... o por lo menos eso sentía él, que nadie lo comprendía.

Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia y Dudley no les importaba en lo más mínimo es auto-enclaustramiento de Harry, en lo más mínimo; es más se alegraban tanto, porque era casi como sí es estuviera en Hogwarts, y no se tenían que preocuparse por si comía o no. Solo se limitaban a dejar una charola de comida por lo menos una vez al día, que era algo más insignificante que cuidar de un perro.

Día a día, las risas provenientes de la calle atormentaban a Harry: la alegría ajena le era repulsiva, enfermiza. Odiaba tanto oír las risitas de los niños jugando, como odiaba el mismo hecho de estar vivo. Querría que el mundo sufriera tan como él estaba sufriendo; querría que alguien sintiera lo que él sentía, que pudiera sacarse el dolor de su pecho; querría poder... hallar paz... aunque sea en algún sentido... porque no sentía una verdadera razón por la cual vivir.

La profecía había marcado su destino, pero él no sentía eso como una verdadera razón por la cual valía vivir, sino como más una obligación. Él anhelaba tanto encontrar significado por el cual salvar al mundo, porque que más importaba sí él estaba completamente solo en él? Ya no tenía familia alguna y sus amigos...no querría ni pensar en que sucedería con ellos...ya había estado muy cerca de perderlos en una ocasión...Todos, todos ellos estaban en peligro inminente.

Sentía tantas cosas, pensaba tantas cosas... no podía más. En esa habitación sentía como se iba muriendo cada vez más y más... querría salir de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no. Querría permanecer en ella para siempre y así nunca tener que enfrentar la realidad...

—Uhhh, ¡qué olor que hay aquí!-Tía Petunia acababa de entrar en la habitación que no visitaba desde hacía más de tres días.-¡Sal ya de aquí!¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarnos con los gérmenes de tu habitación?-Pero Harry no dio acotación alguna, seguía postrado en la cama, vestido con la misma ropa con la que había vuelto de Hogwarts, mirando hacia el techo.-¿No me has oído? ¡Levántate!-Y lo agarró de la oreja.-Ahora vete a bañar y luego sale un poco al patio. ¡Esto ya es el colmo! Si quieres vivir en un establo pues espera a que comience el año escolar, ¡pero en mi casa no vas a andar encerrado en una habitación criando gérmenes y hecho una mugre!

Con pasos torpes Harry se dirigió al baño para darse una muy merecedora ducha. Al terminar notó el vacío de su estómago, que aprovechando el despertar mental de Harry empezó a hacer constante ruidos y punzadas. Se dirigió a la cocina que parecía tan brillante como siempre, y comió unos pedazos de pan de la mesa y un poco de leche que rápidamente terminaron por llenarlo. Mientras tanto escuchaba los crujidos de la madera debajo del cuarto de su cuarto y la aspiradora encendiéndose: Tía Petunia debía de estar limpiando cada centímetro del mismo. Al presentir que sí volvía a su cuarto seguramente esta vez haría algo mucho peor que tirarle de la oreja, se dirigió al patio tal y como le había dicho su tía.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, así que ya no había casi nadie jugando en los jardines del barrio; el Sol se empezaba a posar en el horizonte y la atmósfera nocturna se mezclaba con la del día creando un aire denso y relajante. Las luces de las casas empezaban a encenderse, y notó que la casa justo enfrente a la de los Dursley que había estado deshabitada hacia meses, tenía las luces del primer piso encendidas. "Se deben de haber mudado hace poco... creo que...ni oí cuando lo hicieron...", pensó mientras cruzaba la calle para observar de más cerca aquella casa con aspecto lúgubre.

A pesar de tener luces en su interior, por fuera seguía pareciendo deshabitada. Las cajas estaban apiladas en el hall de la casa, sin mucha importancia, y también en la sala, que se veían a través de la ventana tapando cada centímetro de la misma. El pasto estaba muy crecido, casi no dejaba distinguir nada en él, excepto una reposera en la que se encontraba una muchacha rubia de tez muy blanca y ojos marrones.

—¿Simplemente no te encanta cuando por fin todos esos chiquillos malcriados se van a sus casas?-Le dijo la chica.

—Ciertamente, si.-Le dijo Harry.-¿Hace mucho que se mudaron?

—Hace sólo dos días...en los que he tenido que soportar...bueh ya debes de saber a lo que me refiero, no?-Le preguntó con mucha naturalidad.

—Ciertamente, si.

—No sos una persona de muchas palabras, esta bien, que lástima que yo si. Y ya que no conozco a nadie aquí, o mejor dicho, nadie ni siquiera se ha molestado en percatarse de que estamos aquí, voy a desahogarme con vos-Y una sonrisa simpática se dibujó en su rostro-. ¿Vives cerca?

—Si, enfrente.-Le digo Harry tímidamente, la chica era muy linda y él se sentía un completo idiota desde el momento en que pensó en repetir la misma contestación-. Tienes un acento raro, ¿de dónde eres?

—Callado, pero observador. **Ciertamente, sí**, no soy de Inglaterra. Soy de Argentina, de Buenos Aires. Mi madre consiguió una transferencia en su trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos aquí, y vos sos la primer persona con la que hablo desde que llegamos; se ve que te discriminan mucho sí vienes de otro país en Little Whinging. Creen que sos un "gringo" que ha venido para invadir su barrio y sacarles su trabajo... que primitivos, y encima nos tratan de idiotas cuando nos hablan, ¿cómo sí no supiéramos el idioma del país al que nos mudamos?-Se interrumpió al ver que había hablado demasiado-. ¿Ves lo que te digo? No sé cuando callarme..., perdona, no te detengo más. Podes irte.

—Esta bien, no me molestaste. Y además todavía no puedo volver a...casa.-Dudó antes de llamar la casa de los Dursley "casa"-. No me importaría quedarme un poco más hablando contigo-el Sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en lo lejos, y la paz de la noche bañó la calle.

—Bueno,... gracias-Sonrisa tímida-. Bueno, contame algo de vos...¡Qué tontos! No nos hemos ni presentado. Mi nombre es Nyna Garcia, ¿y vos sos?-Se levantó de la reposeerá y empezó a caminar en dirección a Harry hasta llegar a los hermosos ojos verdes que se quedaron helados al ver el tono color miel de los de la chica.

—Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter-una ráfaga de viento hizo volar los cabellos de ambos, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz de Harry. Un sentimiento de incomodidad los invadió, ¿qué había pasado?

—Mucho gusto, Harry-Y Nyna le acercó una mano temblorosa, la cual Harry tomó-. Uhy, no... Lo había olvidado... necesito ayudar a mi madre con las cajas, ¿no se van a mover por si solas, sabes?-Mirada extraña-. Bueno, nos vemos, Harry.

—Nos vemos-pero la chica ya se había dado vuelta y entrado en la casa tan rápido como un rayo.

Harry se quedo deambulando un rato más, pensando en la extraña chica que acababa de conocer. Era la primer persona en Privet Drive que lo trataba con decencia, y además era muy linda y simpática... le hubiera gustado haber hablado un rato más con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde y debía volver antes de que lo dejaran afuera y lo hicieran dormir en el garaje, como ya lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones.

Dentro de la casa de Nyna...

—Qué sucedió?-dijo una señora con voz sutil.

—No... pude-decía la joven rubia.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste?-dijo perdiendo toda sutileza.

—Lo intenté... pero no puedo engañarlo.

—Ahora te vas a echar atrás? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

—No, claro que no... pero es que...

—Qué que? Hay que hacerlo, es nuestra obligación-la mirada de la mujer se tornó sombría-. No te preocupes... eres una buena actriz, lo tienes en los genes...

—Lo sé… lo sé-y la chica subió las escaleras hacia su alcoba.

Para variar, al día siguiente Harry salió nuevamente antes del anochecer, para despejar un poco su mente luego de haberse quedado tumbado en la cama todo el día, y para ver si se volvía a cruzar con Nyna. A las 6 se encontraba sentado en la vereda de la casa de los Dursley, enfrentado a la de la chica, tratando de percibir cualquier movimiento. De no ser por el hecho de encontrarse con ella ni se hubiera levantado. Se quedó un largo rato allí observando a los chiquillos reír y jugar aprovechando los últimos rallos de sol, y algo dentro de él volvió a despertar... No podía concebir la felicidad sí todo era dolor y sufrimiento. Empezó a recordar, y recordar... ¿Cómo la gente podía estar tan cegada de la realidad? El estar ahí afuera era demasiado para él. Justo cuando estaba por irse vio a una señora salir de la casa y venir justo en dirección a él.

—Hola pequeño, tú debes de ser Harry, ¿verdad? -le dijo una mujer de unos 30 años de cabello corto y castaño, y de ojos claros.

—Si, lo soy. Y usted quién es?

—Me llamo Mara, soy la madre de Nyna. Ella está arreglando un par de cosas en la casa y no tuvo tiempo de salir, pero supuso que alrededor de esta hora estarías, así que me mandó a invitarte a merendar-dijo con un tono sutil y cálido.

—Ah... bueno, esta bien-Y la señora lo tomó de la mano con ternura y lo escoltó hasta la casa.

Cruzó el jardín, ya cortado, e ingresó en el pequeño umbral de la casa. Las cajas habían desaparecido, los muebles ya estaban bien ubicados y las luces prendidas. El aspecto lúgubre de la casa parecía haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

—Hola Harry!-Le dijo Nyna saliendo de la cocina. Parecía un poco cansada pero igual de simpática -. Perdona que ayer me fui tan deprisa, pero como veras, hemos hecho grandes mejoras.

—Si, nada que ver. Se lucieron.

—Gracias. Bueno, merendemos -y se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde dos tazas de té y una bandeja con masitas los esperaba. (.)

—Madre, nos acompañas?

—No querida, voy a ver si puedo terminar con el primer piso-Y se marchó dejándolos solos.

El silencio invadió la cocina, Nyna no hablaba, parecía un poco tensa, perdida en sus pensamientos... así que Harry se decidió a hacerlo.

—De dónde me dijiste que eras?

—Eh, ah si...de Buenos Aires, Argentina-Dijo levantando la mirada de la taza de té.

—Debe de ser horrible tener que mudarte, y más si es a otro país...

—Si, ni me lo digas. Esto me esta costando tanto...

—Bueno, por lo menos me conociste, ahora ambos tenemos un amigo-. Nyna volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la taza y tomó un largo trago de té.

—Si, eso es verdad. Este... perdona si fui algo atrevida al invitarte a casa.

—No esta bien, mejor así, sino me iba a quedar deambulando por ahí.

—¿Estas loco? Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso-Había reaccionado un poco fuerte, así que bajó el tono-Cualquier cosa sos bien venido en mi casa.

—Gracias... pero no me gustaría ser un estorbo. No es su culpa que mis tíos sean...

—¿Cómo son con vos?

—Son... exigentes-No era el momento para que le empezara a contar eso, quería terminar con el tema-. Hey, y a qué colegio iras?

—Todavía no lo sé... quién sabe, vos?

—Este... -Se había embarrado solo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Bueh, que más daba.- Al Colegio San Bruto-Y bajo la cabeza.

—Y es un buen colegio?-Dijo con un tono de curiosidad.

—Si... muy bueno... Pero si piensas en ir a él me temo q es solo para varones-Menos mal, mira si averiguaba en el colegio... ¬¬u

—Uhy, que mala suerte, me hubiera gustado ir contigo al colegio, además, tenemos la misma edad, hubiéramos sido compañeros.

—Si... es una lastima-dijo un poco decepcionado.(Y.Y)

Siguieron hablando y riéndose, tenían tantas cosas en común. Hablaban de cualquier cosa con mucha naturalidad, como si se conocieras de toda la vida, hasta que se hicieron las 7 y media.

—Uhy, creo que debo irme... -Dijo el morocho tragando la ultima de las masitas de la bandeja con cierta verguenza.

—Creo que si, te van a matar en tu casa.

—Mañana nos vemos, antes, así no se nos hace tan tarde, quieres?

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-Y Nyna lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Mañana a las... cuatro?

—Si, creo que ahora vamos a tener menos que arreglar... pero andate, que te van a matar!

—Si, si, ya me voy, no me retes-Sonrisita-. Chau.

—Chau-Y la chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Oops, perdona-Le dijo al ver al morocho algo rojo-. En mi país es común despedirse y saludarse con un beso... a veces se me olvida de que acá no lo es.

—Esta bien. No hay problema-trago saliva.

—Bueno... chau.

—Chau-Y salió disparado, no quería no poder cumplir con su cita con Nyna al día siguiente.

Al salir Harry, Mara bajó del primer piso.

—No era tan difícil, verdad?

—No... no lo era-dijo la joven con melancolía.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Dursley, Tío Vernon lo esperaba postrado en la silla de la sala.

—¿Qué horas de venir son estas? ¿Qué no te he dicho de que vinieras antes de que oscureciera?

—Todavía no oscureció...-Dijo mordiendo los dientes. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba Dudley en este momento?

—¿A no? Ahora te iras sin comer a la cama.

—Esta bien-Dijo de mala gana y se dirigió a su cuarto todavía sintiendo el roce de la cara de Nyna en su mejilla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Quiero agradecerle primero que todo a mi editora, manager y amiga, Florchis. Sé que si no hubiera sido por vos nada de esto hubiera sido posible; gracias por lavarme el coco! Le agradezco mucho a la vida por haberme dado la dicha de conocerte; he llegado a ya no poder imaginar mi vida sino te hubiera conocido. Gracias por tu amistad incondicional de todos los días! Te kiero mamush-k!

Segundo, a mis demás amigas y familia por soportarme (y seguir haciéndolo) en esta nueva etapa friki de mi vida. Cuidado que ahí voy, lista para lavar cocos!

Y tercero, pero no menos importante, a todos/as ustedes por haberme dejado entrar en sus mentes y revolotear entre sus pensamientos; prometo hacerlo más a menudo. P GraCiAs PoR LeeR!

La Ninia Nyna

PD. Si tienen tiempo, háganme llegar sus comentarios... Me encanta leerlos...


	2. Nyna Garcia

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Tengo sabido que no debo ser la primera que ya haya escrito una historia maso o menos de este contexto, así que si llega a existir alguna coincidencia pido de antemano disculpas.

Desde ya, gracias por leer ,

La Ninia Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

2

Nyna Garcia

Al otro día a las 4 los dos chicos se volvieron a encontrar en el patio de la casa de Nyna.

—Buon giorno, _Harry-pooh _-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Hola _Nynita_-le dijo también sonriendo tontamente- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—_Harry-pooh_, qué no te gusta?-y frunció el ceño con otra sonrisa.

—Este... si, es lindo.

—Bueno, te llamo Harry a secas y listo.

—No, esta bien, pero entonces yo también te tengo que encontrar un apodo.

—Uhhh, vamos a estar todo el día entonces-Nyna se sentó en el césped, y luego Harry hizo lo mismo-. A ver... me han llamado: _Nynis_, _Nysha_, _Nychita_, _Nynita_, como me dijiste, _Nytishka_, _Nyn_... puaj, ese si no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido...

—Como si los otros lo tuvieran.

—Si , la verdad, pero son _boludeces_ del momento.

—_Boludeces_?

—Estupideces... perdona, yo y mi lunfardo.

—Esta bien, me vas a tener que enseñar alguno... Pero también hablas italiano?

—Sese-dijo con aire importante-, aprendí un poco en la primaria.

—Wow, también me tienes que enseñar.

—Ok, ok... y a ver vos, que estudios extravagantes o aficiones _boludas_ tenes? P

—Eh... -"Puff, estudio magia en un mundo que los muggles, como vos, no conocen. Me gusta volar en escoba y en hipogrifos, jugar al quidditch, y la cerveza de manteca. Ahh, y casi se me olvidaba, también estoy destinado a pelear contra Lord Voldemort, el ser más diabólico que haya existido y que ha renacido para dominar a todos los seres de la Tierra." O.o- No sé… nada en especial...

—Ah... no te preocupes. Ya te voy a contagiar de mi extrovertismo y no vas a para de hablar de vos mismo-amos chicos se sonrieron, y siguieron hablando anda a saber de que...

—Bueno, como te llamo al final?

—No lo sé... como quieras vos.

—Bueno... este... _Nyn_? P

—Naaaa, please, ese no. ¬¬

—Bueno, me gusta más _Nynita_.

—Ok, de ahora en más somos _Harry-pooh_ y _Nynita... Gari_... puaj, suena horrible.

—Ahhh, el "pooh" es por mi apellido!

—Si tontis, y porque iba a ser? Por Wini-pooh? ¬¬u

—Jajaja, ya entendí. Pero "Gari" no queda... dejemos el "Nynita" a secas.

—Ok... ¡pero no me vuelvas a decir Nyn!

—Sese...P

Estos encuentros se habían vuelto algo cotidiano para Harry, y habían mejorado enormemente su animo y ayudado a sobre ponerse de su depresión; ella siempre tenía alguna anécdota interesante y graciosa que lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. Era muy fluente, y con ella podía simplemente ser él mismo... pero no completamente ya que Nyna era una muggle... no podía contarle "ciertas cosas" de él, cosa que le costo mucho emitir.

—Y porqué no te ves con tus amigos?

—Porque... ellos están de viaje con sus familias... -confesó el morocho.

—Pero ni una carta te pueden mandar? Ni un e-mail?

—Es que... -"Es que ellos me escriben a través de correo de lechuzas, y mi tío las ahuyenta. Y además, no me pueden escribirme por temor a que su carta sea interceptada por algún partidario de Lord Voldemort."-...de todos modos no son de escribir mucho.

—Que _soretes_!

—Jajaja... que palabras que usas... ¬¬!

—Jajaja, es el lunfardo argentino, yo no lo controlo, él me domina.

—Y tus amigos, Nyna?

—Nunca fui de tener muchos amigos en realidad... -y bajó algo la mirada para empezar a juguetear con el césped entre sus dedos-, y los pocos que tengo me escriben de vez en cuando, pero no es lo mismo que estar con ellos... Los extraño.

—Si... a veces no se que haría sin Ron y Hermione.

—Hermione?

—Si, mi amiga. De la que te conté.

—Dijiste que tu colegio era solo para chicos!-la rubia lo miró con fingido enfado mientras lo ahogaba con sus ojos cafés.

—Eh...-"Oops!"- es que ella es un caso especial... es casi... un chico, si la vieran te darías cuenta de lo que hablo-"Es la peor mentira que se te pudo haber ocurrido?" ¬¬u

—Ah... bueh, entonces mejor me callo. Yo también tuve una compañera que era... bueno, no sé exactamente que, pero... bla, bla, bla...

Ja, ja... -dijo destensándose. "Uhy... eso estuvo cerca" ¬¬!

Después de 2 semanas, la casa de Nyna parecía estar lista, aunque pareciera increíble. Harry se ofreció a terminar de acomodar las ultimad cajas. Se encontraban en el cuarto de la joven, rodeados de cajas y cajas de cosas.

—Te gusta escuchar música, no Nynita?-dijo Harry al desembalar una caja que contenía unos 300 CDS.

—Se podría decir... es toda la culpa de la cultura capitalista.-justificó inútilmente mientras abría una llena de chucherias.

—Creo que eres la prueba viviente de eso-ahora estaba abriendo una caja con ropa completamente compactada.

—Jajaja, esa es ropa vieja, ya casi ni la uso... Soy una chica materialista, que puedo decir?

—No tenes nada de nada... -estaba abriendo una nueva caja llena de peluches. -

—Te falto el "che" pero te lo voy a perdonar esta vez... Queres escuchar lunfardo argentino?

—Ahy, qué me vas a poner?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y temeroso de los gustos d la chica.

—Mmmm, todavía las tengo-y se rió picadamente ante la expresión de Harry.

—Qué cosas?

—Las facetas de "doble sentido". Mi mente anda sola.

—Porque te pregunté "qué me vas a... ?"..., ahy Nyna... que _zarpada_ que sos.

—Bien! Buen uso de _zarpada_. Vamos mejorando, por lo menos ahora no la confundís con _pabada._

—Si..."Harry, te faltan muchas cosas para terminar ahí arriba con Nyna?"-habló tratando de imitar la voz de la madre de Nyna, para luego continuar con su voz-, "No, señora... solo unas zarpaditas" ¬¬!

—Jajaja, eso si que sonó mal. Bueno, pero queres escuchar o no?

—Ok, dale.

—Así me gusta...

Nyna se acercó a la pesada caja y empezó a buscar y buscar, hasta que encontró un cd con dibujos extravagantes y coloridos.

—Estos-dijo mientras ponía en CD en el equipo (increíble que el equipo estuviera enchufado y el cuarto siguiera siendo un desastre)-son Los Redonditos. Los escuchaste alguna vez?

—Creo que sí... pero de todos modos no me acuerdo. -.-

La música con sonido gastado y eco empezó a resonar por los parlantes del viejo JVC. Nyna no pudo contenerse y empezar a tararear el sonar de las trompetas, cuando aquella voz ancestral empezó a escucharse...

_Mi héroe es la gran bestia pop_

_que enciende en sueños la vigilia_

_Y antes q cuente diez dormirá_

_A brillar mi amor,_

_vamos a brillar mi amor._

_A brillar mi amor,_

_vamos a brillar mi amor..._

—Te suena?-preguntó mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza al compás de la canción.

—Mmmm, en realidad nop-confesó algo afligido.

—Mmmm, a ver... -se inclinó sobre el equito y fue pasando cada canción, mientras observaba el rostro de Harry, en busca de alguna chispa de que reconociera la canción, hasta que en una presintió un frunce de sus labios-Esta?-las trompetas y el sonar de una guitarra se volvieron a escuchar como si efectivamente se hayaran en el cuarto.

_El futuro llegó hace rato_

_Todo un palo, ya lo ves._

_Veámoslo un poco con tus ojos,_

_el futuro ya llegó_

Nyna seguía mirándolo, sin poder despejarse de aquellas gemas que parecían hipnotizarla. Parecía haberse olvidado de la poca vergüenza que le quedaba.

_Yo voy en trenes_

_No tengo donde ir_

_Algo me late_

_y no es mi corazón_

Harry había notado los penetrantes ojos cafés sobre él y se había sonrojado levemente, mientras trataba de mirar al montón de cajas, o la ventana... lo que fuera para ocultar las ganas de verla también.

_Y como no sentirme así?_

_Si ese perro sigue allí._

_Que podría ser peor?_

_Eso no me arregla, _

_eso no me arregla a mi._

—Y?-dijo algo torpe y bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de que él la había notado- Por favor... esta es conocida.

—Perdón... -.-, pero ni idea... -miró la leve desilusión en sus ojos y agregó apresuradamente-Pero me gusta.

—Bueno, te gusta. Algo es algo. Jajaja, no paro de lavarte el cerebro-dijo algo sonrojada y se inclinó una vez más dentro de la caja-. A ver... algo en ingles, a ver si coincidimos en algo! Mmmmm... en dónde estará?

—En realidad, a mi me gusta... -continuó todavía viéndose los cordones de las zapatillas destrozadas.

—Lo encontré!-y sacó un CD color negro y rojo-Si no la conoces, sos un caso perdido.

Puso el CD en la compactera y le metió play. Al principio no se escuchaba nada, pero lentamente el sonido de un violín se fue amplificando para luego una mezcla de sonido digitales revelaran la melódica voz inglesa..

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here _

_I don't want to move a thing, _

_it may change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want, _

_but I can't hide_

Ahora Nyna quien ignoraba las esmeraldas que la contemplaban con tanta fascinación.

_I won't go,_

_I won't sleep,_

_I can't breath,_

_until you're resting here with me._

—Cof, y?-dijo aclarándose la garganta.

_I won't leave,_

—Si... -y bajó la mirada-la conozco.

_I can't hide,_

_I cannot be,_

_until you're resting here with me…_

—Queres bailar?-le dijo dulcemente y tomó con delicadeza la mano que posaba sobre su pierna; él se levantó sin saber bien que hacer con sus manos, mientras ella posaba la otra sobre su hombro-Pon tu mano en mi cadera.

La música levantó ahogando los ruidos externos. La atmósfera se tornó nebulosa. Los ruidos de la calle se apagaron, el desorden del cuarto pareció haber desaparecido mientras ellos bailaban, prácticamente, en el mismo punto, pero sin darse cuenta.

—Nada mal… -dijo Nyna mientras miraba el movimiento de sus pies, pero pronto calló al ver aquellas esmeraldas que la contemplaban ahora sin miedo. Parecía ahogarse dentro de ellas... sintió un calor dentro de su pecho... no debía... no podía sentir lo que sentía.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want, _

_but I can't hide_

—Nyna…-dijo el morocho con un hilo de voz. Le iba a decir... se iba a sacar el peso de su pecho.

—Si, Harry?

…_oh I am what I am,_

_I do what I want,_

_but I can't hide…_

_That I won't go,_

_I won't sleep,_

_I can't breath,_

—Nyna, yo… -suspiro el morocho mientras se inclinaba levemente hasta sus delicados labios.

_until you're resting here with me…_

—Nyna!-y en ese momento entró Mara, haciendo a los jóvenes separarse súbitamente- Te necesito abajo-soltó observando a ambos chicos severamente.

—Ya voy-contestó ahogada por la música la rubia.

—Y Harry, ya son casi las 8... No crees que es hora de volver a casa?

—Si... creo que si-y lanzó una mirada acongojada a Nyna, y luego a la señora Garcia. Se dirigió a la puerta-. Gracias por todo señora.

—No, Harry-dijo con su tono cariñoso renovado-, gracias a vos por ayudarnos.

—Hasta mañana... Nyna.

—Chau, Harry... -y el chico bajó las escaleras con sonoras pisadas, cerrando la puerta de entrada tas él.

La tenebrosa silueta de Mara se abalanzó sobre su hija.

—No creas que no sé que estas haciendo,-le dijo la mujer entrecerrando la mirada- te estas acercando demasiado a él…

—Pero no era ese el plan acaso?-dijo pálida, con ojos vidriosos.

—Tu sabes que hacer... -dijo friamente-solo trataba de ayudarte. Queda poco tiempo, tenes que hacerlo lo más rápido posible...

—Ya lo sé!-dijo casi histérica. Se acercó a la ventana: Harry estaba siendo regañado por su tío en la entrada, y luego de un pequeño enfrentamiento, ambos ingresaron a la casa-Es que… ya nadie puede ayudarme...

—Vienes de la casa de esa chica, verdad?-le dijo tío Vernon con la peor de las caras.

—¿Qué no lo ves con tus propios ojos?

—No quiero que te juntes más con esa gente, no nos agradan.

—Y desde cuanto tu manejas mi vida?

—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga.

—No me obligues a... -Harry sentía la sangre acumularse en su frente.

—No te atreverías, te echarían del loquero-dijo con satisfacción.

—Pero... puede llegar a ser un "accidente"-dijo con satisfacción.

—A qué te refieres?-la voz le empezó a temblar levemente- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si quieres te contesto justo aquí, así todos podrán oírme también.

—Entra a la casa ahora!-trataba de sonar severo, pero su voz lo delataba: estaba muerto de miedo.

Ambos entraron en la casa, cerrando Vernon la puerta con un portazo.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme a mi muchacho...

—Nadie lo esta amenazando, solo lo pongo al corriente de los hechos.

—Vete a tu cuarto! Ahora mismo!-el miedo de Vernon parecía estar cortándole la respiración.

—Bueno... -y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Pero... -se atrevió a preguntar una vez temeroso de saber-... no te echarían del colegio?

—Si demuestro que fue en defensa propia o accidental que la utilicé, no-y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en la boca del morocho.

—Entonces... que te retiene en esta casa?-a Vernon la cara se le había puesto blanca como la leche.

—Mi vida. Si me voy de esta casa corro el peligro, y encima ustedes no me pueden echar... Que ironía, no?

La cara de su Tío representaba para Harry la mejor de las recompensas, y venganzas también.

—Así que-finalizó Harry subiendo las escaleras- hagámonos un favor mutuo, obviamente favoreciéndome más a mí, claro esta. No me molesten, no me acosen, no se incumban en mi vida, que yo no me meteré en la de ustedes... pero si me provocan no sé de que sería capaz-Vernon parecía estar a punto de tener un infarto, pero Harry no se quedó a observar.

Obviamente si hacía magia, y más frente a un muggle, iba a tener serios problemas, pero no iba a soportar que Tío Vernon manejara su vida, ni el Ministerio... ni Dumbledore; era capaz de cualquier cosa. Por suerte (de todos modos), los Dursley no le pidieron ninguna demostración, por temor a terminar flotando sobre Little Whinging, o atacado por un Dementor; simplemente hacían como si no existiera, y no lo molestaban.

Desde que había conocido a Nyna, Harry tenía más ganas de vivir, más energía, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Sentía que tenía a alguien en quien confiar. Sus pesadillas habían disminuido para dejarle tener bellos sueños, en los que por fin le decía toda la verdad a Nyna. Se abrazaban y besaban... y permanecían juntos para siempre.

La llegada de esta chica había sido tan improvista, y había cambiado la manera de ver su vida radicalmente; había encontrado una luz en las tinieblas de su existencia... Ella lo trataba con cariño, le daba comprensión y apoyo. No lo marginaba como en general los muggles había hecho con él, ni lo trataban de loco, paranoico, héroe, mecías o cualquier otro disparate de los magos... con ella simplemente era él... y eso era algo que había dejado de hacer desde ya mucho tiempo. No podía evitar no sacársela de la cabeza, era su razón de despertarse cada día, su razón por la cual reía, por la cual se sentía vivo,... su razón por la cual no había sucumbido a las más profunda desesperación...

Le había contado levemente algo de su historia familiar, pero no todo por temor a asustarla, además ella tampoco hablaba de la suya, hasta que un día se atrevió a preguntar a cerca de su cicatriz.

—Harry... de qué es esa cicatriz en tu frente?-le preguntó saliendo de un tema completamente diferente.

—Es de... es una larga historia-le contestó algo cortante.

—Si no quieres contarme, esta bien...

—Es que... tiene que ver con mis padres-dijo en voz casi ahogada.

—Tus padres?-Le pregunto, algo temerosa de hacerlo.

—Ellos... fueron asesinado-Wow, hacía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en ellos...ni en Lord Voldemort, esa chica si que lo llevaba a otro mundo- y en el enfrentamiento yo salí vivo, pero con esta cicatriz.

—Dios mío, que horror. Perdona-Y se quedo callada como una tumba, bajando la mirada, mientras se sentaba sobre el césped del su jardín.

—Pero esta bien, no te preocupes... no es tu culpa.-Y se sentó junto a ella en el pasto.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por la entrecortada voz de Nyna.

—Yo... -empezó a decir la chica- nunca conocí... a mi padre-lo dijo lentamente, pero con un tono de indignación y dolor en su voz. Bajó la mirada y la perdió en un punto muerto en el suelo.

Silencio.

—Perdona por haber sacado el tema... -dijo la chica tristona.

—No, esta bien... uno a veces necesita hablar de esas cosas, no crees?-El morocho tratando de encontrar las palabras de apoyo que la pobre chica necesitaba.

—Si... tienes razón-Sus miradas se cruzaron-. Pero preferiría no hablar por ahora del tema.

—Te entiendo, esta bien.

—Gracias...

Pasó un largo rato de silencio y reflexión. Los dos chicos se quedaron en el césped del jardín, simplemente observando el atardecer, sin emitir otra palabra. Nyna se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Harry demostrándole su afecto y comprensión. Él tomó su mano mientras la oscuridad inundaba el cielo rozado.

Junto el uno del otro se sentían a salvo, comprendidos, queridos. A pesar del corto tiempo de conocerse el uno al otro, habían creado un vinculo muy fuerte. Compartían tantos sentimientos, pensamientos, penas... Se complementaban, y era muy sencillo verlo.

—No te parece una locura como dos personas que apenas se conoces hace 5 semanas pueden llegar a sentirse como sí...

—...cómo sí se conocieran de toda la vida?-Terminó Harry.

—Exacto-Sonrisitas.

—Además... siento que te pudiera contar cualquier cosa...

—Yo también... -sus ojos se perdieron dentro del los del otro.

—Nyna, yo...

—Hey bombón! ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con ese?-Harry no lo podía creer. Eran Dudley.

El joven rechoncho, aún más que el año pasado, acompañado por su pandilla los observaban desde el asfalto.

—_Che rubia, vení pa' acá!_-Le dijo Malcolm imitando el tono tanguero argentino (un ingles imitando a un argentino! Dónde se ha visto?¬¬u).-Vamos! No seas tímida.

Nyna simplemente los ignoro y siguió hablando con Harry.

—Harry, que me decías?

—Eh? Ah... este... Te iba a preguntar de que signo eras-"Maldita sea, Dudley!". ¬¬!

—De Libra, y vos?

—De Leo.

—Somos compatibles. -

—Yo soy de Géminis!-Le gritó Malcolm, burlón, haciendo a reír a varios otros.

—Vamos bebé, deja de perder el tiempo con ese insecto...

—Arrr... te presento a mi primo, Nyna.

—Porqué no me extraña?-Y se levanto dirigiéndose a ellos, y les dijo firme y fríamente -. Váyanse.

—Ah, así que tú eres la gringa, que acento raro que tienes-dijo Gordón-. Pensábamos que como no nos habías contestado no entendías ni un comino de lo que decíamos. - y todos soltaron una risita.

—Pues les entiendo todas las giladas que salen de sus bocazas de niñitos mimados de mamá-era la primera vez que Harry veía a Nyna perder de sus ojos ese brillo de simpatía, y volverse en ira-. Y si buscan quilombo conmigo, lo van a encontrar.

—Uhyyy... -Dijeron a coro.

—Ahora ustedes deben ser los que no entendieron nada de lo que dije-y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Claro, sí nos hablas con esas palabras de gringa como quieres?-dijo Dudley.

—¡¡Van a ver... !-dijo Harry caminando hacia ellos, pero Nyna lo detuvo.

—¿Qué necesitas que una mujer te proteja? Que marica-y todo rieron al unísono-. Bueno, muñeca, te dejamos con tu "novio", jajaja... Pero volveremos... así que no te olvides de nosotros.

—Aunque lo intentara, creo que sus horribles caras quedaron plasmadas en mi retina para siempre.

—Jajaja, que linda, nos vemos bombón.-Y se marcharon todavía riendo.

—¡Que grupo de imbéciles! Lo que debes de aguantar todos los días..., pobre de vos.

—Y de ti. Creo que ahora vas a ser el centro de sus bromas, y todo porque estabas conmigo... -Harry no entendía porque Dudley se había arriesgado así, pero no importaba, ya se lo iba a cruzar tarde o temprano sin la presencia de Nyna.

—Nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer, y si yo quiero estar con vos, lo voy a hacer-Se miraron -. Además, nunca había conocido a alguien como vos. Gracias por intentar defenderme-y embozó una sonrisa.

—De nada... Ni yo había nunca conocido a alguien como t... vos.

—¡Que tierno!-y se rió-No importa que no te salga el "vos", esta bien.

—Ya lo sé... pero... yo... -Sus cabezas se acercaron levemente.

"Qué haces Nyna? Detente, no lo hagas. Las cosas no son así."

Nyna bajo la mirada con disimulo, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se alejó levemente. Harry retrocedió.

Silencio incómodo.

—Este... a que colegio iras? Nunca me terminaste de decir.-dijo el morocho por tercera vez; ya habían hablado del mismo tema, pero no soportaba más aquel silencio.

—Es que... no estoy segura a cual iré.

—Ah... ojala fuéramos al mismo-le contestó exactamente lo mismo... ¬¬u-. Yo dentro de unos días me tendría que estar yendo... Empiezo el 1º de septiembre.

—Oh...

—Pero bueno, nos volveremos a ver en el verano, verdad?-No quería irse. Como quería poder quedarse en ese césped para siempre junto a ella y nunca tener que preocuparse por otra cosa más, tal cual como sus sueños.

—Si... claro-Y una sonrisa se dibujo en ambas caras-. Tal vez te tenga una sorpresa para antes de que te vayas al colegio.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué tipo?

—Si te digo no sería sorpresa-Mirada picara.

—Vamos... digo, ¡dale!

—No, no-Parecían una pareja de tórtolos ..

—Mmmm, de acuerdo, pero mira que no soy muy paciente.

—Ya lo sé. Pero espera, ya veras...

Una vez que oscureció, Harry volvió a la casa de los Dursley para arreglárselas con Dudley... Ese puerco había estado a punto de hacerlo estallar aquella tarde. De no haber sido por Nyna, lo hubiera terminado inflando como a su tía Marge delante de todos.

—Qué planeabas hacer hoy?-le dijo echando chispas por los ojos, mientras lo acorralaba en un rincón de la cocina.

—Nananadaa...-dijo tartamudeando que parecía que se acababa de hacer pis en los pantalones.

—Sabes que lo único que me detiene de convertirte en un puerco es mi cordura, no? Pero creo que de ella cada vez queda menos...

La cara rechoncha de su primo estaba tan pálida como la de su tío el otro día.

—Ahora dime-dijo causadamente- por qué te atreviste a venir hoy con tus amigotes a molestarme?

—Es que... a Malcolm le gusta la gringa...

—Cómo la llamaste?

—Nada-dijo rápidamente.

—Bueno, te advierto que si tu o alguno de tus amigotes siguen molestando a Nyna o a mí, tu vas a ser quien sufra...

—No te atreverías a hacerme nada enfrente de ella... no quieres que se entere de que eres un fenómeno...

—No, no quiero. Pero algún día tienes que volver a casa... y entonces saldaremos cuentas.

Dudley no necesito escuchar más indirectas. Apenas Harry se apartó, salió corriendo a su habitación, tropezando en las escaleras, casi rompiéndose la mandíbula.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Grazie per leyere.


	3. Visitas nocturnas

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Tengo sabido que no debo ser la primera que ya haya escrito una historia maso o menos de este contexto, así que si llega a existir alguna coincidencia pido de antemano disculpas.

Desde ya, gracias por leer ,

La Ninia Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

3

Visitas nocturnas

Aquella sorpresa de Nyna lo tenía como loco. ¿Qué sería? No tenía ni la más mínima idea; había hablado de tantas cosas que ya ni se acordaba de exactamente que le había dicho que le llegaría a gustar, aunque él cambiaría lo que fuera que le hubiera comprado por saber más de ella. Era tan suelta y simpática, pero cuando la conversación se orientaba a su pasado se cerraba completamente. Ella sentía algo por él, era obvio, pero que le sucedía? Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas... solo esperaba poder responderlas antes de que llegara el 1º de septiembre...

Estaba muy cansado... había terminado con todas las cajas y su espalda parecía partirse en dos. Se tiró sobre su cama, y cerrando los ojos, se dejó volar dentro de su mente. Veía a Nyna, su piel pálida pero a la vez con un brillo dorado. Su cuerpo hermoso, su piel suave como el satén y blanca como su rostro. Sus ojos café, profundos y grandes, clavados en él... viendo su alma. Sus labios rozados, con esa forma perfecta, ni muy carnosos ni muy finos... Sintió algo golpearlo en el hombro, y al abrir los ojos apareció un contorno robusto y peludo frente a él. Era Tío Vernon.

—Salimos-Le dijo una vez que el chico salió de su trance y sus ojos volvieron en su orbita.

—Esta bien -dijo sin mucha importancia, tratando de sacar el horrendo rostro robusto de los labios de Nyna. puaj ..X

—Te advierto, no te atrevas a salir de tu cuarto.

—No lo haré-dijo con aire soñador, volviendo a perderse en las imágenes de su cabeza.

—No la voy a trabar,-dijo asustado- pero más te vale que no vea rondando por los alrededores a cierta persona, o sino te las veras conmigo-Y a continuación se marchó cerrando de un portazo.

Se volvió a recostar en su lecho, tratando de reanudar su sueño, pero le era imposible. Empezó a pensar cuanto le hubiese gustado no haber sido interrumpido por la señora García y luego por Dudley, justo cuando estaba por franquearse con Nyna... La sensación de arrepentimiento le pesaba en su estómago. Ella obviamente se había cohibido luego de dos intentos fallidos... o no sentía lo mismo que él? No... no, ella sentía algo... pero... No, no…

Estuvo así horas meditando que hacer, hasta que oyó un golpeteo en su ventana. Corrió las cortinas para ver quien era el que estaba tirando piedritas.

Abrió la ventana y vio la silueta de una joven parada bajó su ventana en el jardín. Era Nyna. O

—Harry... -le dijo con un murmullo elevado- Soy yo.

—Ho... la-dijo con voz ahogada.

—Ho... la-le dijo pícaramente, riendo- Qué hacías? No te desperté, o si?

—No, no... Estaba... pensando. Pero qué haces acá? Son... -se fijó en su reloj de mesa-las 12 de la noche.

—Es que... es que... necesitaba hablar con vos.

—De acuerdo... ahora bajo-se apresuró a ponerse un par de jeans, rotos aunque por lo menos lavados (un triste intentó de su tía, para que en el futuro tuviera presente si se decidía a inflarla) y una remera, y se dirigió al jardín. "No están", se recordó al no escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de Tío Vernon, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

La noche estaba fresca y silenciosa. No había ni un alma en todo Privet Drive. Ni una estrella y la luna llena en lo alto le trajo a la mente a Lupin, pero muy pronto lo olvido. Enfrente de él se encontraba, como brillando en la oscuridad, su ángel. Tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado. Tenía puesto unos jeans con una remera blanca, que con el brillo de su piel le daba un tono irreal.

—Harry... -dijo lentamente acercándose a él.

—Qué sucede?-estaban frente a frente. Nyna parecía triste; sus ojos cafés bajo aquella luz nocturna parecían brillar.

—Si... es que... -y se quedó ahí petrificada, sin emitir sonido.

—Estas bien?-se apresuró a decir Harry, preocupado. Nyna se fue acercando lentamente hasta alcanzar sus labios, que besó suavemente.

La cara le ardía, pero no sentía otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando miró a Nyna notó que esta también estaba roja como un tomate.

—Y por qué fue eso?

—Por... todo-y sus cabezas se volvieron a acercar, pero para esta vez reunirse en un dulce beso en el que ambos participaron.

Se abrazaron mientras seguían besándose cada vez más profundo, parecían estar volando centímetros sobre el suelo, hasta que Nyna se detuvo con una risita.

—Por qué te ríes?-le dijo, sonriendo él también, pero sin dejarla de abrazar.

—Perdona-le dijo con una sonrisa de punta a punta-es que... es extraño-y su mirada se congeló ante las hermosas esmeraldas que la observaban con tanto afecto.

—Lo sé... -y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Tengo frío-y la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla en secreto.

—Esta era tu sorpresa?

—Parte de ella... -su voz sonaba un tanto apagada-. Habías besado a una chica antes?

—Si... pero era una loca.

—No dudes que yo tampoco lo esté-y rieron.

—Y vos?-Nyna no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo oyó decir "vos".

—Ciertamente, si, pero era... es historia.

—Bueno, espero no serlo yo también algún día-y se rió.

—Ahy, por Dios-y se rió.

—Qué?-le dijo riéndose también.

—Crees que algún día podremos para de reír?

—Lo único que quiero es abrazarte para siempre...

—Creo... que mejor vamos volviendo-le dijo algo tensa-si mi madre ve que no estoy...

—De acuerdo-y justo antes de que Nyna se marchara de nuevo, Harry la tomó del brazo y se volvieron a besar.

—Buena notte, _Harry-pooh_-le dijo acariciando su rostro.

—Buenas noches, _Nynita_-y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Entró en la casa echando brincos. Se sentía lleno de energía, tan, pero tan feliz. No lo podía creer. Era... era un sueño hecho realidad, **era **su sueño hecho realidad... Tenía tanto miedo de acostarse en la cama y que mañana al despertar todo hubiera sido un sueño... "Mañana", pensó, "Mañana"... y su mente se nublo una vez más... Pero justo unos segundos después de que llegó a su cuarto, escuchó voces en la entrada.

No eran los Dursley, hubiera escuchado las maderas del piso crujir con semejante peso. Tomó su varita y se deslizó despacio por la escalera. La oscuridad no le dejaba reconocer las sombras que yacían en la cocina, pero reconoció una de las voces. Sintió un deijabú.

—Harry, soy yo, el Señor Weasley. _Lumus_-Era efectivamente él, pero no se encontraba solo. Lo acompañaban Lupin, con su acostumbrada cara demacrada, Snape, que parecía estar de sus mejores ánimos, y Tonks, con sus cabellos fucsia, su color favorito.

—Hola, pero... qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a llevarte a Grimmauld Place, Harry-Le dijo apartando la mirada de la batidora eléctrica-. Te dijimos que te vendríamos a recoger unos días antes de que empezaran las clases, no lo recuerdas?

—Creo que no me lo dijeron-Claro que no se lo habían dicho! ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer con Nyna?

—Era tu responsabilidad, Tonks-Le dijo el señor Weasley algo disgustado.

—Bueno... este... creo que se me olvidó...

—Bueno, no importa, nos iremos ahora-dijo Snape terminantemente.

—¡No!-Dijo Harry enfadado, y al ver la cara de Snape, volvió a su tono calmado... y de clemencia-¿No me pueden venir a buscar mañana?-La cara de los 3 magos bastó como hacerle dar cuenta de que sí no iba con ellos por las buenas, lo iba a hacer por las malas.

—Perdona, Harry-Le dijo Tonks con un tono un poco piadoso-Fue mi error... pero no podemos hacer eso.

—Pero no tengo nada preparado... ni ropa limpia... ni... -Balbuceaba, trataba de encontrar un buen justificativo -ni... me he bañado.

—Eso no importa-Le dijo Snape harto de esta conversación de chicos de nueve años-, ya te bañaras allá. ¡Vamos, recoge tus cosas, rápido!-Y empezó a subir las escaleras empujando al muchacho hasta su cuarto.

¿Cómo les iba a explicar que no se podía ir porque debía despedirse de su novia? Ven como son los hombres? Cuándo diablos formalizaron?No podía irse de un día para el otro sin explicación alguna, Nyna se iba a sentir abandonada. Qué hacer?

Mientras Tonks lo ayudaba a guardar sus cosas en su baúl, le empezó a escribir una carta a Nyna.

_Nyna:_

_He tenido que salir a ultimo minuto para el colegio. Créeme cuando te digo que esta era la ultima forma en la que hubiera querido despedirme, pero no tenía opción. No sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo. _

_Voy a tratar de escribirte lo antes posible._

_Te quiero mucho, besos_

_H._

Leyó la carta unas cinco veces antes de meterla dentro de un sobre, todavía con mano temblorosa.

—Listo-Le dijo Harry a Tonks con la carta en la mano-. Pero antes debo dejarle esto a alguien...

—De seguro que no se va a enfadar, no te preocupes-Le dijo Tonks como si supiera a quien iba destinada la carta-. Pero Snape esta de muy mal humor, no creo que te permita dejarla.

—No me importa-Le dijo con ímpetu, ya estaba harto que le mandara. Además el tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, y menos con Tonks.

—Pero además, Harry, no debes ser visto fuera de la casa a estas horas...

—No-me-importa-Dijo esta vez con más fuerza, "Si supiera que apenas hace 5 minutos lo estuve..."-. Además es tu culpa en primer lugar por no haberme dicho que venían.

—Bueno... este... déjame a mí, creo que no sospecharan nada.

—Gracias-Y le entrego la carta-. Deslízala por debajo de la puerta de la casa que se encuentra justo enfrente de esta-Y ambos bajaron disimuladamente.

—Bueno, listos, partamos-Dijo Snape.

—Esperen. Voy a ver si los muggles están llegando.-dijo Tonks, y salió sin esperar el consentimiento de nadie. Al pasar unos 3 minutos volvió, y todos partieron en sus escobas.

El viaje fue largo y muy fresco, tanto que Harry se arrepentía de haberse quedado en remera. Volaron hasta llegar a un claro, en un bosque a 5 horas de Little Whinging, en donde tomaron el reluciente y nuevo Ford Anglia del Señor Weasley, con el que gracias al manto de invisibilidad, los depositó en la entrada del numero doce de Grimmauld Place. Después de perder el primer auto, se ve que el señor Weasley quiso recuperarlo, haciendo lo mismo con otro casi igual.

—Por qué no usamos un traslador?-le preguntó el muchacho a su ex profesor, con el trasero entumecido del viaje.

—Porque, como están las cosas en la actualidad, no se puede confiar en nada, ni en nadie-Lupin parecía todavía más demacrado que hasta hacia un mes y medio. No se había detenido ni un momento a pensar que los que lo rodeaban, a pesar del constante ahogamiento que le causaban, también sufrían por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dentro del pequeño y oculto departamento, que más que nunca parecía estar olvidado del mundo, Harry encontró a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo. Harry se limitó a saludar y educadamente decir lo mínimo indispensable para no quedar mal, se sentía de muy bajos ánimos. Realmente Grimmauld Place era el ultimo lugar al que quería ir, le recordaba demasiado a Sirius... Sentía como su mente se volvía a apelmazar. Subió al cuarto y se fue a la cama sin comer. No quería ser interrogado directa o indirectamente por sus amigos sobre su verano; deseaba tanto, aunque sonara totalmente irracional, estar en Privet Drive.

—Harry... qué te sucede?-Le pregunto finalmente Ron, que acababa de llegar de la cena, al ver despierto a Harry que no lograba pegar un ojo.-Es... este lugar, no?

—Si... además de muchas otras cosas, sabes?-Le contesto de mala gana.

—Si... ninguno de nosotros es el mismo desde...

—El departamento de Misterios.-La cabeza de Harry se hundía dentro de su almohada.

—Si... yo... yo lo siento mucho Harry... -La voz del pelirrojo se hacía un hilo.

—Te contaron... todo?-Era de esperarse, a estas alturas ya debían de saber.

—Sí.

—Pero no es solo eso lo que me tiene mal-Quería franquearse con alguien, quería algún consejo.

—Qué te sucede?

—Es una chica-Leve sonroje.

—Conque era eso-El pelirrojo se quitó un peso de encima al saber que no tenía que hablar de ese tema, y al saber que Harry había encontrado otra distracción para tampoco pensar en ello-¿Pero quién es?¿La conozco?

—No, es una chica que conocí en Privet Drive...ella es una muggle.

—¿¿UNA MUGGLE?-Dijo con un tono sobresaltado que despertó a los gemelos.

—Shhhhhhhh!

—Perdón... continua.

—La conocí... hace casi un mes... -continuó casi en un susurro- y creo que hay algo, mutuo, pero hay algo que ella oculta y no sé que es... y como te habrás dado cuenta yo también... Es muy complicado.

—Harry... no puedes relacionarte con una muggle, es simplemente imposible. Estarías exponiendo nuestro mundo ante ellos, todavía no conoces suficiente a...

—Nyna.

—Sí, Nyna. Creo que deberías de pensarlo dos veces antes de actuar. Además, todavía no sabes muy bien que es lo que siente ella por ti.

—Si, creo que tienes razón. No debería estar haciéndome ilusiones tan prematuramente.

—Exacto. Espera a conocerla más, y que ella te conozca más a ti. Además sí te esta ocultando algo vete a saber que puede ser...

—Vaya, gracias Ron, pero creo que la compañía de Hermione durante todo un mes ha empezado a afectarte. Te has vuelvo toda una mujercita en estos asuntos. (.)

—¡¿Qué dices!¡¿Cómo me vas a comparar con esa loca amates de los elfos!

—¡CÁLLENSE!

—Perdón... y Harry, dime... se besaron?

—Bueno... justo antes de que me viniera a buscar tu papá, me vino a ver...

—¿Y?

—Ella me besó, y nos besamos-se alegraba de que la luz estuviera apagada, tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

—Vaya, vaya, Harry... Oh! perdón, Romeo.

—O más bien _Harry-pooh_.

—Qué que?

—Nada... mañana te explicó. Y tú como pasaste tu verano?

—Cómo esperas que lo haya pasado? ¡Estuve encerrado en la Madriguera 3 semanas, para luego venir aquí y volver al enclaustramiento!

—¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!-Grito George, a punto de tomar su varita y coserles las bocas.

—Perdón, perdón, ya nos callamos-dijo de mala gana-. Y encima me tengo que aguantar los maltratos de todos aquí... Bienvenido al infierno-Y ambos chicos se tuvieron que dormir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Grazie per leyere!


	4. La sorpresa de Dumbledore

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Tengo sabido que no debo ser la primera que ya haya escrito una historia maso o menos de este contexto, así que si llega a existir alguna coincidencia pido de antemano disculpas.

Desde ya, gracias por leer ,

La Ninia Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

4

La sorpresa de Dumbledore

Al día siguiente, Harry se desanimo más que el día anterior al hablar con Tonks y descubrir que la carta la había dejado en la casa junto a la de Nyna (¬¬). Ya no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella... no le iba a mandar una lechuza! (vv!) Pensó en mandarle una carta, pero quien la iba a depositar en el correo? Tonks, que ya se había mandado una de sus típicas macanas? El señor Weasley, que probablemente terminaría mandándola a Timbuctú? O a Snape, que simplemente la tiraría a la basura? Definitivamente no tenía forma de comunicarse con el exterior, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer. Y.Y

Sus hermosos sueños se habían convertido en las más horribles pesadillas en las que veía la silueta de Nyna atravesar aquel velo negro... perdiéndola para siempre en la oscuridad.

Las 4 semanas que faltaban para el 1º de septiembre duraron tanto que le parecieron un año. No paraba de pensar en ella... simplemente no podía sacarla de su mente. Era casi enfermizo, y como Harry no quiso contárselo a nadie más, Ron fue mortificado con sus indagaciones sobre que debía hacer, causándole un terrible dolor de cabeza. El pelirrojo no lo soportaba más.

—Pero crees que si le mando una lechuza empiece a hacer preguntas?-le preguntaba.

—Tú las harías si una lechuza viniera con una carta (cosa que nunca has visto en tu vida!) y te la entregara? O.o-le dijo fastidiosamente.

—Si... tienes razón. Y que tal si la llamo por teléfono?

—Supongamos que tenemos un teléfono... (¬¬u) Tienes su número?

—Este... no. Es que como vivía justo enfrente mío, y los Dursley no me iban a dejar llamarla de cualquier forma, nunca se lo pedí... Y qué tal si...?

—Por favor, Harry! Deja descansar a mi pobre mente...

Harry no quiso contárselo a nadie más, tal vez por vergüenza, o tal vez para que no se preocuparan aun más por él, o simplemente para que los demás no se siguieran incumbiendo en cada aspecto de su vida, ya que nadie se molestaba en preguntarle su opinión antes de hacer algo con la de él.

Las reuniones de la Orden se siguieron realizando sin Harry, lo cual era de esperarse, pero él había preferido no pensar en ello en el verano para no seguir mortificándose, pero ahora como para no hacerlo cuando en la cara lo mandaban a dormir cada vez que se realizaba una reunión. ¿Cómo no iban a dejarlo formar parte en todo eso? ¡Si justamente él era el epicentro del tema en cuestión! Pero no valió de nada sus quejas, lo seguían pensando un niño... aún peor ahora, un niño perturbado… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y de lo que todavía no llegaba.

Harry no pasó un muy feliz cumpleaños, aunque todos intentaron de que así fuera. Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, y todos los Weasley había limpiado y decorado toda la casa para la ocasión. La señora Weasley le había preparado un delicioso desayuno-almuerzo-merienda-cena, con todas las comidas favoritas de Harry, pero él no quiso tocar ni el suculento pastel de melaza de cumpleaños. Se sentía vacío, nada le levantaba el ánimo. Todo le traía demasiados recuerdos de Sirius... todo lo deprimía. Y tantas preocupaciones y obligaciones! ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz? La ultima vez que lo había sido fue en los brazos de Nyna... pero ella estaba muy lejos, y Dios sabía no más si volvería a verla el año entrante.

"Unos muy infelices y mugrosos 16 años, Harry...", se dijo aquella noche mientras trataba no pensar... en nada, aunque fue completamente imposible. "Dieciséis... será este mi ultimo cumpleaños?", y unas lágrimas de miedo corrieron silenciosamente por su rostro para morir en su apelmazada almohada.

Después de varias etapas apáticas de Harry durante su estadía en Grimmauld Place, por fin llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts.

Ese día, en especial, fue uno en los que Harry más estuvo distante, cosa que a Ron mucho no le sorprendía luego de haber pasado casi toda la noche escuchando a Harry decir entre sueños: "Nyna... Nyna" como casi todas las noches. Ron ya no sabía que hacer o decir para levantar le el ánimo a su amigo, porque simplemente no lo comprendía.

Tomaron sus baúles llenos hasta el tope de libros (que la señora Weasley les había comprado previamente en el callejón Diagon) y se dirigieron a la estación King's Cross, tal como el año pasado, pero esta vez con más escoltas por la paranoia de un inminente ataque de Lord Voldemort. Harry iba pensando que en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts lograría olvidarse de todo el asunto de Nyna, o eso esperaba. Era irónico: la había conocido y se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones en el mundo mágico, y ahora debía volver y recobrarlas para así conseguir olvidarla.

—Qué te sucede, Harry?-le preguntó finalmente Hermione. Desde que había salido de Grimmauld Place, el chico no había emitido palabra alguna, y ahora permanecía con la mirada perdida mientras observaba los paisajes pasar por su ventanilla.

—Esta... un poco melancólico-le explicó Ron con naturalidad.

—No te sientas mal, Harry... -le dijo su amiga consoladoramente.

—No... –acotó todavía ambiguo-, estoy bien, Herm. No te preocupes.

—Si, claro-dijo irónicamente Ron.

—Vamos, Ron, no puedes entender a Harry?-le contestó la morocho mirándolo en forma de represaría.

—Ciertamente, no-contestó firme.

—Gracias, Ron. Que apoyo que representas-le dijo Harry con algo más de sentimiento en su voz.

—Ya te dije que dejes de pensar en Nyn... –y se detuvo al ver a Hermione con sus ojos fijos en él-...guna de esas cosas.

—Qué me están ocultando ustedes dos?- dijo suspicaz- Estuvieron todo el tiempo hablando de Dios sabe que y no me quieren decir!

—Es... -"Gracias, Ron", dijo por sus adentros- una chica... - confesó finalmente.

—Ya veo...

Harry le relató la historia, haciendo pausas para decir "Perdona por no habértelo contado antes" o "Tendría que haberte recurrido a ti primero" para cambiar la cara de reproche a su amiga.

Curiosamente, Hermione, que también era hija de muggles, no paró de hablar a cerca de lo perjudicial que podía ser si Harry se relacionaba con Nyna. Harry tuvo que escuchar sus sermones durante casi una hora de que podría pasar: "No te creería y quedarías como un demente" o "No la conocer y quien sabe lo que haría con tal información", o simplemente "Podrías dejar al descubierto todo nuestro mundo". Harry, apunto de coserle la boca, se levantó y la dejó hablando sola; su viejo humor había vuelto a sus andanzas, eso era tan claro como el castillo que se levantaba en la lejanía.

Al llegar por fin a Hogwarts, Harry deseaba tanto no tener que ir la ceremonia de bienvenida, ni hambre tenía, y aparte no querría soportar a todos los alumnos cuchichiando y mirándolo de reojo. Quería irse a su cuarto y descansar su agotada mente.

—Los veré arriba-les dijo a sus amigos en la entrada del Gran Salón, con una horrible congoja en su voz-, estoy muy cansado...

—A dónde piensa ir, señor Potter?-dijo una voz fría detrás de él.

—Al Gran Salón, profesor- le dijo Harry titubeando, ¿cómo hacía Snape para aparecer siempre en el peor momento?

—Más le vale. No puede andar pavoneándose por el castillo como si fuera su casa, sabe?-le dijo su profesor de Pociones con antipatía.

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos gracias por el dato, profesor-Snape contorsionó su pálido rostro, por lo cual Harry supo que más tarde se iba a arrepentir por haber dicho eso.

La ceremonia fue larga y emotiva, como la de todos los años, pero con especial énfasis con los temas relacionados con los tiempos actuales y como debían los alumnos de todas las casas estar unidos y cuidarse mutuamente. El mismísimo Sombrero Seleccionador se quedó cantando su anual canción durante casi media hora. "Bla, bla, bla... No quieren que haya rivalidad y ellos mismo alientan el Torneo de las Cuatro Casas...", pensó para su adentro Harry.

Dumbledore había anunciado a William Whitterpool como nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que Harry reconoció de alguna de las reuniones de la Orden (en las que obviamente no había participado) y esperaba que este año un profesor durase más de un año en el puesto, pero por lo menos se alegraba de que, una vez más, le hubieran negado ese cargo a Snape (N/A: de lo que te perdes! XD). El puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se lo habían dado a Charlie Weasley; Hagrid de seguro quería tiempo para educar a Grawp. "Genial", pensaba Harry, "Más vigilancia. Lo único que falta es que también pongan a Mundungus y a la señora Figg a cuidar los baños." ¬¬

Luego de que el Sombrero Seleccionador terminara de designar a todos los nuevos estudiantes, parecía que la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar. Ya todos estaban a punto de desmayarse del hambre, cuando Dumbledore dio un ultimo anuncio sorpresa:

—Y como ultimo les tengo una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice-. Como sabrán todos ustedes, para ingresar a Hogwarts tiene que hacerse desde el primer año y no después, pero teniendo en cuenta las facultades extraordinarias de esta alumna, he tenido que hacer una excepción por primera vez desde que este colegio fue fundado y dejarla ingresar al colegio a partir del sexto año-Los murmullos invadieron el gran salón-. Por favor, silencio. Bueno, déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera, que desde ya, es un honor recibirla aquí... Saluden a la señorita Nyna Garcia. Pasa por favor, Nyna.

—¡¿QUÉ!-Harry no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar-No puede ser... debe ser un error... -Se levantó disimuladamente y alzó la mirada hacia la puerta del gran salón, al igual que gran parte de los presentes. Justo en ese momento la silueta de una joven de cabello largo y rubio apareció en el salón. Era Nyna. Se fue acercando lentamente pero con paso firme, con cada paso más resonante que el anterior ante el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?-Le preguntó Ron al verle la cara pálida- ¿La conoces?

—Es... ella.

—¿Quién?-inquirió Hermione casi histérica.

—Nyna.

Pasó entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y no notó las eseraldas petrificados de Harry sobre ella. Caminó hasta la tarima en la que se encontraba el director y luego este prosiguió, antes de que los murmullos comenzaran de nuevo.

—Ahora el Sombrero Seleccionador se encargara de ubicarla en la casa que corresponda según sus aficiones-le explicó y procedió a posar el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

La mente de Harry estaba en blanco. La sola situación que estaba presenciando era increíble. Por fin iba a poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, como lo había ayudado, todas las cosas que le ocultaba, e iban a estar juntos... pero había un problema: ¿¿y si no iba a Gryffindor?

Intentaba que sus miradas se cruzaran, pero la joven se encontraba casi tan petrificada como él, con la mirada puesta en un punto muerto.

Se veía igual de hermosa y dulce, pero algo en su mirada era diferente. La simpatía y alegría parecía haberse extinto de sus ojos para dejar en su lugar una expresión de aversión; en sus labios no se dibujaba sonrisa alguna, y la palidez de su rostro era más blanquecina que nunca.

La voz del Sombrero Seleccionador terminó nuevamente con los renovados murmullos del salón declarando en voz alta su decisión:

—Muy interesante, Nyna Garcia-Nyna parecía más pálida a cada minuto-. Pero sin lugar a la duda es una _Slytherin_ -Y la mesa de las serpientes profirió un fuerte aplauso-. Bienvenida a Hogwarts-Finalizó el sombrero.

Los aplausos se extendieron durante todo el recorrido de Nyna hasta la mesa de Slytherin, en donde todos le dieron una discreta bienvenida. Ella saludó educadamente y se sentó junto a Blaise Zabini.

—¡¿Cómo que es Nyna!-Le gritó Hermione por enésima vez. Sus amigos parecían hipnotizados en lo que sucedía, o simplemente querían ignorarla- ¿Cómo una muggle va a estar acá?

—No es una muggle-Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Eso era lo que Nyna ocultaba, por eso no podía ser franco con él.

—Pero esta en Slytherin, menos debes involucrarte ahora con ella...

—Cállate Hermione, no la conoces.

—Bueno, pero digo, si esta en Slytherin...

—No-la-conoces—dijo tratando de contener su voz para que el resto de la mesa no escuchase.

—Ya lo sé, pero creo que es factible que no sea lo que tu piensas que es. Y por qué te ocultaba que era una bruja? Ella de seguro sabía quien era tú...

—No... lo sé-dijo todavía observándola con ojos confusos.

—No me agrada esa chica.

—Que mala onda que eres, Hermione. Por lo menos es linda-dijo haciendo cambiar la mirada de su amigo.

—Yo la vi primero, Ron.

—Ya sé, ya sé-contestó titubeante-Te estaba felicitando nada más-Hermione levantó una ceja incrédula.

—¿Linda? ¿Esa paliducha? Por favor... –dijo mientras los cabellos se le erizaban cada vez más.

—Bueno alumnos-habló finalmente el director-, sin más preámbulos, pueden empezar a comer de este delicioso banquete que los elfos han preparado tan gentilmente-y sentenció, con cara de también estar muriéndose del hambre, y se sentó en la mesa con los demás profesores.

—Si, claro... –acotó de mala gana la morocha.

—Vamos, Herm, tranquilízate. Todavía ni empezó el año escolar que estas refunfuñando-dijo Ron cortando un gran pedazo de tarta de zapallo que había aparecido en su plato.

—Eso es lo que piensan de mi? Qué solo sirvo para rezongar?

—Mas o menos... –dijeron ambos al unísono-Estas todo el tiempo diciéndonos que debemos hacer, de que manera hacerlo y en que momento-continuó Harry, mientras contemplaba a Ron tragarse casi media tarta de cuatro mordidas.

—Eso no es cierto... –dijo indignada-Ron, no comas tan rápido.

—Vezz ado que ños feferimozz?-le dijo escupiendo trozos de tarta por todas partes.

—Me estas escupiendo!-le gritó la chica limpiándose la túnica.

—Glup! Perdón... pero no puedes estar ni un segundo sin mandarnos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Si, si lo es-le contestó firmemente Harry.

—Y tú por que te enojaste conmigo?-le cuestionó enardecida-Por lo de tu novia? Por favor!

—Lo único que te pedimos es que dejes de atacar a todos, quieres?-le dijo Ron también harto de la actitud antisocial de su amiga.

Bufó y con la peor de las caras se levantó de su lugar para ir a sentarse junto a Ginny, que al verla ir en dirección a ella, mostró una cara de desesperación.

—¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Harry intentando ubicar a Nyna en la mesa de Slytherin, alborotada de alumnos que platicaban febrilmente.

—No sé... creo siempre ha sido así, pero últimamente está insoportable! Espero que se le pase-y volvía a engullir un pedazo de tarta.

—Si... si... -Y en ese momento alcanzó a ver a Nyna hablando con... Draco Malfoy? De repente sintió un profundo ardor en el estómago-. La voy a ir a saludar.

—Gulp... Si, para mí... ¿QUE QUÉ?-pero el morocho ya se había levantado con toda decisión.

—¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo vas a ir?

—Mírame-Y se dirigió firmemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Se fue acercando a la mesa, viendo con dientes apretados como Draco y Nyna reían, sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor.

—Ho... la-Le dijo cen un hilo de voz, y se dio cuenta de que era el centro de las miradas de casi todo el salón.

—Y tu quién eres?-le dijo de forma despectiva Nyna.

—Te presento a Potter, Nyna... "El niño que vivió". Cuantas ya? ¿5 veces? Creo que te quedan 3 vidas nada más, gatito negro-Y con la mano le corrió el mechón de cabello que cubría su cicatriz. Harry se apartó rápidamente.

—Si me vuelves a tocar Malfoy...

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A quién vas a llamar?- Y se acerco a su oreja y le susurró con una fina sonrisa en sus labios-Si no tienes ni perro que te ladre...

—¡Apártate!- exclamó Harry empujándolo levemente. Aprovechando esto, Malfoy se dejó caer sobre Nyna, cayéndose ambos al piso.

—Déjame ayudarte-dijo el morocho a Nyna.

—Déjame en paz-le contestó con una voz cruda y fría.

—Ya oíste Potter, vete de aquí-Y las demás serpientes continuaron repitiendo en coro la frase de Malfoy hasta que por fin Harry se marchó.

Durante la cena no le dirigió la palabra a nadie de la mesa, ni a Ron, aunque ya todos habían visto lo sucedido en la mesa de Slytherin y esperaba un sermón de Hermione de un momento a otro.

Harry permaneció encerrado en su interior creando conjeturas. Ella le había mentido, no le había dicho que era una bruja... pero ¿por qué? Tal vez ella tenía que vigilarlo, como había hecho la señora Figg... Tal vez ella no sentía nada por él, no más era una obligación para ella... pero ¿por qué lo había besado? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué aparentó no conocerlo? ¿Esta era acaso la otra parte de su sorpresa? ¿Qué sentiría por él? ¿Y si ella sentía lo que él por ella, por qué ahora parecía ser una persona completamente diferente? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¡¿Y por qué diablos estaba con Malfoy!

Tantas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco, parecía una niñita... Necesitaba respuestas, tenía que hablar con ella. Al terminar la cena, se escabulló para cruzársela a la salida del gran salón. Se escondió en una esquina esperando a que pasar. Cuando la vio la tironeo de un brazo instintivamente y la llevó contra su pecho mientras los demás estudiantes seguía pasando por el pasillo.

—Dejhaa-y le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Vos y yo nos debemos una charla-le dijo al oído.

—¿Qué piensas que haces, Potter?- era Malfoy. Arrancó a Nyna de sus brazos y lo empujó contra la pared de piedra.

—No te metas Malfoy-le contestó enardecido.

—Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y recuerda que sigo siendo prefecto-y con una maligna sonrisa dijo-Estas castigado.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?-la profesora McGonagall se había acercado al ver la ronda de personas que se había formado entorno a los muchachos.

—Potter estaba acosando a Garcia, profesora.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Silencio Potter, ¿es eso cierto señorita Garcia?

—...-Nyna dudó un minuto, en el que miró a Harry.

—Vamos Nyna, dile que es mentira, dile.

—¿Señorita Garcia?-La paciencia de la profesora empezaba a agotarse. Nyna volteó la mirada a Draco para luego ver a la profesora y contestarle.

—Sí-dijo sin rodeos.

—¡ES MENTIRA! Nyna, dile la verdad.

—Venga conmigo, señor Potter-le dijo tomándolo del hombro-Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

—Pero... pero...

—Vamos-Sentenció la profesora, dándose media vuelta.

—Nos vemos, Potter-Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de punta a punta, mientras Nyna volteaba la mirada.

Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué McGonagall desconfiaba de él?

—No le va a crees a ellos, verdad?- cuestionó con exasperación una vez sentado frente al escritorio de su profesora de Trasformaciones.

—Escucha bien, Potter. Entiendo que todo esto sea algo confuso para usted...

—¿Qué...?

—...pero eso no le da derecho a agredir a una compañera.

—¡Pero yo sólo...!

—No se hable más.

—Pe...

—Silencio! O me veré obligada a bajarle puntos a Gryffindor.

"¡Mierda!"

La profesora no fue muy dura con él, solo lo castigó haciéndole dar clases de apoyo de Transformaciones a los alumnos de tercer año, aunque mucho no le gustaba la idea de poder quedar convertido en una rana. Lo único que le prohibió terminantemente fue volver a cruzarse con Nyna, ni tampoco hablar con ella bajo ningún motivo, o sino tendría que tomar medidas más extremas. Harry intentó sacarle alguna información acerca de Nyna, pero la profesora lo amenazó con dos semanas más de castigo, y cesó.

Rápidamente subió a la torre Gryffindor, en donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione. Les contó lo del castigo, y rápidamente Hermione empezó con sus sermones, los cuales no fueron ahogados por la mente de Harry quien subió bufando a su habitación, que ahora llevaba una reluciente placa que decía "Sexto año".

El primer día de clases llegó, y sí que iba a ser un año duro! A Harry la profesora McGonagall le había dado un horario especial en el que figuraba, además de todas las acostumbradas materias, cinco horas de Oclumancia por semana! Harry no podía creer que Snape todavía quisiera seguir torturando, cuando recordó su encuentro en la puerta de Gran Salón, y las cosas le cerraron.

Ya en la primera de las clases, el profesor Binns, de Historia, les había mandado metro y medio de pergamino sobre lo que recordaban del año pasado a sobre las guerras de los gigantes. En Pociones, Snape les mandó de tarea un ensayo en el que tenían que hablar de las once pociones más nocivas que existían, explicando cada uno de los ingredientes, el procedimiento, y sus respectivos efectos. Luego en Transformaciones tenían que convertir para el día siguiente una marabunta de hormigas en porotos. La mente de Harry parecía a punto del colapso.

Pero a pesar de estar hasta las manos de deberes, no podía dejar todavía de pensar en Nyna. Se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente; ahora se la pasaba con Malfoy de aquí para allá, burlándose de la gente, y en especial de él.

—Hey, vos!-le gritó Malfoy, "Que se hace diciendo «vos»?", pensó Harry-Gatito negro, todavía seguís yendo a clases de apoyo de pociones curativas?-y soltó una risota junto a Nyna.

Efectivamente, Harry en ese momento estaba yendo hacía la mazmorra de Snape para su, ahora diaria, clase de Oclumancia. Pero justo en ese instante apareció Snape en escena.

—No tendría que estar ya en mi despacho, Potter?-le dijo despectivamente.

—Ahí me dirigía, profesor-le contestó tirando miradas asesinas a Draco.

—Andando. Espere... señorita, como se llama?-le inquirió Snape a Nyna volteándose para verla bien de frente.

—Nyna, señor, Nyna Garcia. Usted conoce a mi madre, o me equivoco?-dijo naturalmente.

—No, en absoluto. Yo era un muy buen amigo de su madre mientras estudiábamos en Hogwarts...-"Qué diablos esta pasando?"¬¬, se preguntó Harry-Le veía un cierto parecido, pero sin duda es su hija-Nyna mostró una leve cara de timidez-Y cómo se encuentra su madre por cierto?

—Muy bien, de hecho-continuó Nyna con un tono de lo más tranquilo y familiar, mientras Draco observaba a Harry con una sonrisa- Hace poco que volvimos de Argentina, como ya debe de saber, y se esta poniendo al corriente de las cosas aquí. Imagínese, casi 16 años sin ver Inglaterra!

—Debió de haber sido muy duro para ella... Y hablando se eso... –pero se detuvo al ver a Harry firme detrás de él con cara anonadada, y lo miró con despecho- Bueno, creo que será en otro momento, tengo cosas que hacer... Hasta pronto, Nyna.

—Adiós, profesor-dijo con una sonrisita de lo más repulsiva.

—Vamos, Potter-le ordenó, y este lo siguió todavía incrédulo de lo que había presenciado. No sólo no sabía quien diablos era Nyna en realidad, tampoco sabía quiera era su madre, quien parecía tener un pasado bastante interesante.

—Señor... -se aventuró en un intento desesperado una vez ingresado ambos en la mazmorra-, sabe por qué Nyna se fue a Argentina?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter-le dijo cortantemente-. Bueno, empecemos. Tenemos que ponerte al día.

Harry ya casi había olvidado lo doloroso que resultaba ser una clase con Snape, metiéndose este en su mente, y lo había tomado desprevenido y había visto la imagen de Nyna, bien clara en uno de sus sueños.

—Potter-se apresuró Snape antes de que se marchara, o desmayase sobre suelo, lo que pasara primero-te recomiendo que te olvides de Garcia, sinceramente no es tu tipo-dijo fríamente, sin levantar la mirada de sus pergaminos mientras el morocho cerraba la pesada puerta de metal lo más fuerte que podía.

Definitivamente había algo muy extraño, y debía averiguar que había detrás de todo ese embrollo. No comprendía como una persona podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana... tenía que averiguar quien era en realidad Nyna Garcia.

Habló con Ernie Macmillan, el rey de los rumores de todo Hogwarts, que le contó mas o menos lo que ya sabía:

La madre de Nyna, Mara Garcia, era una importante dama de la alta sociedad, que había entrado a Hogwarts, más precisamente a Slytherin, y había estudiando en el mismo tiempo que Snape, haciendo muy buenas migas con él. Fue una importante y aplicada alumna, primera en las clases de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Encantamientos. Al terminar el colegio se dedicó a cuidar a su moribunda madre, pero al morir esta se mudó a Argentina con Nyna, y hacía dos meses habían vuelto a Inglaterra. Mara, supuestamente, había querido que terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Nadie sabía si Nyna tenía o no padre, u otro familiar; su única familia aparente parecía ser su madre y su difunta abuela. También se decía que Nyna y Draco Malfoy habían tenido algo en el pasado y que todo apuntaba a una nueva reconciliación.

A Harry esta información le cerró un par de dudas, pero la última no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Entonces en su cabeza escuchó la conversación que había tenido con Nyna su ultima noche en Privet Drive: "Habías besado a una chica antes?", "Si... pero era una loca. ... Y vos?", "Ciertamente, si, pero era... es historia", "Bueno, espero no serlo yo también algún día"...

"QUE TONTO FUISTE, HARRY!", le gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza mientras apretaba esta entre sus manos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Perdonen por el cambió de link, pero es que en la otra cuenta no podía actualizar! Todavía me cuesta un poco manejar pero poco a poco voy tomándole la mano...

Sigan leyendo que todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer! Yo voy a ir editándolos lo más rápido que pueda. ñ.n

Grazie per leyere! n.n


	5. En el pensadero

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Tengo sabido que no debo ser la primera que ya haya escrito una historia maso o menos de este contexto, así que si llega a existir alguna coincidencia pido de antemano disculpas.

Desde ya, gracias por leer, n.n

La Ninia Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

5

En el pensadero

La paciencia de Harry se acababa como los días de sol de aquel verano. Estaban a principios de octubre. El invierno empezaba a hacerse notar, y la incertidumbre no lo dejaba ni pensar. Se pasaba cada una de las clases que tenía con Slytherin contemplando a Nyna, pero esta no hacía más que ignorarlo.

Todo lo relacionado a ella era incierto... tenía que averiguar por qué motivos había ido a vivir a Argentina, por qué había vuelto, y por qué, siendo sangre pura, se había refugiado casi por dos meses en el mundo muggle.

Para todo el mundo, Nyna Garcia no era más que otra estudiante modelo en Hogwarts, simpática y agradable, con buenas referencias de parte de su madre, otra estudiante modelo en sus tiempos. Pero todo su pasado era una incógnita.

Pensó en averiguar primero sobre Mara Garcia, ya que nadie parecía saber más de ella que de Nyna. Intentó convencer a Hermione, que prácticamente sabía en que libro, de tal sección, y de tal estante buscar cualquier cosa, más que Madame Pince. Trató de explicarle su situación, que debía hacer algo, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

—Deja de pensar en esa imbecil! Te vas a atrasar en todas las materias si sigues así... –le contestó su amiga, acorralándola en una mesa de la biblioteca.

—Por favor, Herm, solo dime más o menos en que anuario buscar... Tu has de haber leído casi todos los libros de esta biblioteca unas cinco mil veces, deben de haber nombrado a la brillante Mara Garcia en alguna parte... –susurró suplicante con los dedos cruzados.

—No, Harry, no voy a ser participe en tu enfermiza obsesión con esa hipócrita. Vete a estudiar, y si sigues con este tema no te prestaré más mis notas-y se levantó enojadísima de la mesa. Él se la quedó viendo mientras cruzaba la alta arcada de la biblioteca, debatiéndose en sí seguirla o no, cuando sintió que alguien a su lado se levantaba lentamente de la mesa.

—Ron!-le dijo dándose vuelta, causándole un enrojecimiento terrible al muchacho- Mi fiel amigo, Ron-se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros-. Tu me vas a ayudar, no es cierto?

—Harry, en realidad yo tendría que terminar el ensayo de los gigantes...

—Pero para cuando era? Bueh, no importa, después lo terminaremos juntos... como en los viejos tiempos! Hermione gritándonos porque no hacíamos las cosas, y nosotros dos salvándonos el pellejo mutuamente. Lo recuerdas, no Ron?-y le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero su amigo seguía sin contestar-. Vamos! No me vas a dejar solo en esto, o sí?

—No,-le dijo rojísimo-claro que no... compañero-y sonrió tristemente.

Se pasaron unas tres horas revisando los 7 posibles anuarios, durante el periodo en que Snape había estado en el colegio ya que era su única referencia, hasta que por fin la encontraron. Y para sorpresa de Harry, Mara y Snape habían cruzado Hogwarts en los mismo años, lo cual significaba que también había sido compañera de sus padres. Pero el anuario no les dio mucha más información que esa, y lo que ya sabían.

Trataron de encontrar algo más, pero Madame Pince los echó de la biblioteca pasadas las doce.

—Y ahora qué hacemos Harry?-le dijo su amigo acongojado.

—Creo que voy a tener que hablar con la fuente... Mañana mismo tengo mi merecida charla con Nyna.

—No, Harry!-el chico parecía agobiado-La tarea de los gigantes... era para mañana! Y no la terminamos v.v

Se desvelaron pero lograron terminarla, escribiendo lo poco que se acordaban con una letra de unos 5 cm, y agregando pedazos de hechos del encuentro de Hagrid con los gigantes el año pasado, y lograron salvarse. Al descubrir esto, Hermione pasó de decirle aunque fuese "hola" a ignorarlos por los pasillos. Verdaderamente era una rezongona.

Esa tarde tuvieron clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Charlie era definitivamente un excelente profesor, y Harry hubiera podido disfrutar de la clase tanto como los demás de no ser por la presencia de Nyna justo delante de él... "Su hermoso cabello rubio, su cuello... Basta!", se dijo volviendo en sí.

Harry intentó tomar las fuerzas para ir y encararla... pero no pudo.

—Ya olvídate de ella, Harry-Le dijo su amigo en tono consolador mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo terminada la clase.

—No puedo, no... puedo. Es que no entiendo.

—Entonces habla con ella.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué termine una vez más como un idiota enfrente de todos sus **nuevos amigos**?-Dijo mirando a Draco con odio mientras este reía.

—Es mejor que seguir sufriendo, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Y tu qué sabes de sufrir, eh?-le contestó crudamente.

—Lo único que sé es que sí no hablas con ella rápido, lo voy a hacer yo.

—Si, claro, tú. No me hagas reír, Ron.

—Si te escucharas hablar Harry, te desconozco.

—¡Tal vez nunca me conociste realmente!-le gritó haciendo detener en seco al pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes que? Hermione tenía razón, esta chica te está volviendo loco.

—¡¡¡Entonces vete con ella y dejen me en paz!

—Una última cosa-alcanzó a decir antes de cambiar de dirección- sí te crees tan fuerte como para gritarle a tus amigos, ¿no crees que eres capaz de hablar con ella?-y con una mirada severa de marchó.

Luego de eso, Harry se sentía terrible, se había excedido. ¿Cómo le iba a gritar a Ron de esa manera? Él solo estaba tratando de darle alientos, y Hermione solo quería hacerle darse cuenta como era Nyna en realidad... ¿pero que le había pasado? ¡Sí hasta hacía un par de días ellos dos eran amigos! Tenía que hablar con ella fuera como fuera.

Esa misma noche tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, y se escondió detrás de una columna cerca el baño de chicas. Eventualmente, aunque tuviera que esperar toda la noche, Nyna iría... y así fue. En el mismo momento en que la vio sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. La empujó, entrando ambos en el baño, y cerró la puerta con un embrujo. La agarró de los brazos, haciendo caer su capa de invisibilidad y debelando su silueta. La cara de Nyna se tensó notablemente y empezó a gritar.

—¡¡Suéltame!¡¡Suel-ta-me!

—¡Cállate!-Y puso una mano sobre su boca- Ahora vamos a tener aquella charla que nunca me dejaste termin... AHHHH-De un mordisco Nyna se había liberado- ¡Eso dolió!- dijo masajeando su dedo.

—Déjame en paz, o sufrirás más-una mirada amenazante y fría apareció en su rostro.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?-Le dijo con voz retadora- ¿Me vas a delatar con un profesor?

—Hay cosas aún peores...

—No sabes cuanto miedo me das-contestó burlonamente- Tú... tú eres una maldita mentirosa, eso eres! Una mentira con patas. N/A: perdón x usar esta... expresión, pero es que me resultó muy graciosa XD

—Y vos? De que te la das, si sos un estereotipo. Desde que he llegado aquí no he escuchado otra cosa más que "Potter esto" , "Potter lo otro", me repugna.

—Y tú? No puedes ser más fregona con los profesores porque no tienes tiempo! Pero porque me sorprende? Si tienes al rey de los fregones como maestro!

—Ciertamente, si-y le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Eres una maldita... Puedes decirme por qué? Por qué todo el engaño? Por qué!

—Ya lo descubrirás en su momento... –dijo amenazante.

—Qué? Otra sorpresa acaso?

—Si, pero no creo que esta sea de tu agrado-la fría mirada de Nyna era irreconocible.

—Por qué dices eso?-y se acercó a ella para estar frente a frente una vez más- Me vas a decir que no te gustó a vos tampoco?

La muchacha se quedó callada. Su piel se tornó más pálida, y parecía casi temblando pero no iba a ceder ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Por tu bien será mejor que no te acerques a mí-dijo duramente.

—Por qué? Dime por qué. Quiero saber porque diablos haces esto!

—No lo entenderías... –dijo bajando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos. Se estaba derrumbando- No sabes nada...

—Qué no sé? Dime, por favor... Es Draco? Es eso?

—Él no tiene nada que ver-estaba a punto...

—Y entonces qué? Dime que! Me estas volviendo loco!

—¡Vos sos el que me esta volviendo loca! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No te quiero cerca de mí!-Y en ese mismo segundo sus labios se unieron en un violento beso; el nudo en el estómago de Harry había desaparecido, como el rencor y celos hacia aquella chica que lo había embrujado. Nyna parecía conmocionada, pero pronto comenzó a besar los suaves labios del moreno dejándose llevar por el oscuro deseo de su corazón. El largo y profundo beso, casi obsceno, continuó y continuó... hasta que Harry intento abrazarla y ella lo empujó con violencia. Mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente, Harry tomó el valor para romper el silencio.

—No me parece que me quieras lejos de ti...

Un lágrima silenciosa corrió por la mejilla de la rubia que permanecía inmutable, pero rápidamente la secó con una mano temblorosa.

—¿Pero qué te sucede? No logro entender que te pasa-y fue acercándose nuevamente a ella.

—Nada, nada-dijo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Temblaba. Estaba al borde, no soportaba más.

—Sí te pasa algo y quiero saber que es, **ahora**. Vamos, por favor, confía en mi...

"Vamos, Nyna... sabes lo que pasará si lo haces... No puedes"

—¿Queres saber qué es lo que me pasa?-dijo ahogadamente para luego mirarlo con renovada frialdad-No te soporto, no te quiero cerca de mí. No quiero que me vuelvas a besar, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, **no quiero tener nada que ver con vos!**

El joven se quedó como clavado al piso. El nudo que había tenido en su estomago ahora se extendía hasta su garganta y no lo dejaba hablar, ni emitir el más sórdido sonido. El silencio volvió a inundar el frío baño y pudieron escuchar los pasos de alguien corriendo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Qué sucede ahí adentro?-gritó una mujer detrás de la puerta, haciendo saltar a ambos chicos- Abran esta puerta ahora mismo!

Hubo un titubeo de ambos, sus miradas se encontraron pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Abran esta puerta ahora mismo!-la voz de la señora le sonaba extrañamente familiar a Harry.

—_Señora Figg?_-preguntó incrédulo. "No lo puedo creer, ¡y lo decía en broma! O.O"

—Harry? Por Merlín, hijo! Qué haces en el baño de la chicas?-Harry se enrojeció rápidamente. "Esto está muy mal... muy, muy mal..."

Como si le hubieran dado un electroshock, destrabó la puerta para dejar entrar a la señora Figg.

—Oh Merlín! Qué sucede aquí?-les preguntó.

—Cuando... entre en el baño me encontré con Potter aquí, señora-explicó Nyna con toda normalidad, aunque algo roja a comparación de hasta hacía uno minutos. Luego miró a Harry, la señora Figg la imitó, pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

—Ahhh, si... me había perdido-mintió a tiempo.

—Mmmm... Creo que mejor le aviso a Filch sobre esto... -añadió la anciana volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—No!-dijeron al unísono-No hace falta...

—Qué sucede aquí?

—Oh, hola, profesor-le dijo Nyna a Snape-. Es que justo cuando entré al baño me encontré una pequeña sorpresa-y miró despectivamente a Harry.

—Es eso cierto, señora?-preguntó arrastrando las palabras el tenebroso hombre.

—Supongo que sí, yo acabo de llegar. Fue eso lo que pasó, no Harry?

Que hacer? Bueno, después de todo, la versión de Nyna era mejor que la real, pero como explicar el embrujo en la puerta?

—Potter?-le preguntó su profesor de Pociones ya exasperado.

—Así fue... v.v

—Es suficiente para mí, vamos nos Potter-le ordenó tironeándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo afuera del baño.

—Y tu niña, que hacías a estas horas de la noche dando vueltas por ahí?-escuchó que le preguntaba la señora Figg a Nyna mientras se alejaba con Snape por los desolados corredores hacía el despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry sentía que se había tragado su propia lengua mientras caminaba tropezando con los peldaños sobre salidos.

Al llegar por fin a la puerta de la directoria, Snape la tocó con fuerza. No hubo respuesta. Empujó la puerta y encontró el despacho vacío. El profesor le hizo ademán para que entrara, para luego seguirlo. Escudriñó el lugar con la mirada y al ver que el director no se encontraba encaró al joven.

—No te atrevas a moverte de aquí-le ordenó, haciéndolo sentar en una silla frente al escritorio, y se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con brusquedad.

Se quedó mirando los muros recodando la ultima vez que había estado en ese lugar... como todo significado de su existencia había cambiado, y se estaba preocupando ahora por una mentirosa manipuladora. Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba decidido a olvidar todo el tema de Nyna de una vez por todas.

Mirando el despacho no pudo evitar encontrar en una mesita junto al escritorio el pensadero de Dumbledore. "Si Mara Garcia estudió cuando Dumbledore era director, capaz que averigüe algo más", pensó caminado hacia é, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. Tenía que olvidarse de Nyna y de todo relacionado a ella, pero aquel pensadero era demasiado tentador...

Se aseguró de no escuchar pasas y se asomó al pensadero. Todo negro, era lo único que podía ver, hasta que empezó a distinguir unas figuras en el fondo. Se inclinó para observarlas más se cerca, y como era de esperarse, fue succionado hacia dentro. Sus pies se desprendieron del suelo de piedra y cayó dentro de un oscuro pasillo.

La niebla que lo rodeaba fue adquiriendo formas: estaba en Hogwarts, más precisamente en la torre de Astronomía. Escuchaba voces y risas dentro del aula, en donde hacia un año había sido evaluado para las MHB. De repente detrás de él apareció Dumbledore, con unos 20 años menos. Sus ojos brillaban más y su barba poseía un color platinado gris. Se iba acercando sigilosamente hacia la puerta cerrada del aula. Harry se acercó también despacio, aunque de todos modos él no lo iba a escuchar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente debelando a una pareja de muchachos junto a la ventana besándose. Se trataba de una pareja de unos 18 años; la chica tenía largo cabello rubio, con un par de bucles, ojos canela y tez muy pálida, muy parecida a Nyna; el muchacho tenía el cabello largo y liso, negro azabache, hasta los hombros. Algo en su voz le sonaba familiar a Harry, pero no le podía ver bien la cara por culpa de su voluptuosa cabellera. La pareja parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de Dumbledore en la habitación, y siguieron jugueteando, besándose, cuando...

—Director!-exclamó la joven- Disculpe,-y se apartó rápidamente de su pareja- se que no tendría que estar aquí...

—Así es, Mara-le contestó con una sonrisita-. Y tú, Sirius, creo que tampoco deberías.

Así era. Aquel joven morocho era en efecto Sirius a sus 18 años. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Sirius se veía vivaz y joven, como aquella vez que lo había visto en el recuerdo de Snape

—Lo sé, director. Perdónenos-se apresuró a acotar, con voz un poco acelerada-. Es que...

—No tienen que ser visto-dijo Dumbledore, y la cara de Sirius sorpresa.

—Es que... usted sabe como son las cosas, verdad?-preguntó Sirius.

—Si, sé como son-dijo comprensivo-. Pero es que no entiendo a la juventud-los miró, pero ellos bajaron la mirada al suelo- Bueno, ustedes deben tener sus motivos.

—No le va a decir a nadie, o sí, director?-preguntó asustaba Mara.

—No se preocupen, su secreto esta bien guardado-y les lanzó una sonrisa-. Una ultima cosa-agregó el director antes de irse-. La próxima vez traten de hacer menos ruido, sólo por si acaso-y cerró la puerta riendo efusivamente.

—Eso estuvo cerca,-dijo Sirius tragando en seco- por poco y no quiero imaginar lo que se armaba...

—Siempre tan pesimista!-y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Cómo puedes ser tan insoportable a veces y de repente... un amor!-y la abrazo dando vueltas, mientras ambos reían.

—Soy una gran actriz. Pero admitilo, también hay veces que sos un egocéntrico, insoportable...

—Shhhh-y la besó- Queres empezar otra vez o aprovechar de este momento de no-enemistad mutua?

—Déjamelo pensar... -y lo besó nuevamente.

El parecido de Nyna con su madre era escalofriante. De no ser por los ojos un poco más oscuros y el pelo un poco más lacio y oscuro también, parecerían gemelas... pero, un momento...

—Qué tórtolos, no?-escuchó decir a alguien detrás de él. Al darse vuelta Harry se encontró cara a cara con Dumbledore en su apariencia actual a través de sus gafas en forma de media lunas- No crees qué ya fueron demasiadas aventuras por un día?-y lo tironeó del brazo, volviendo todo a su alrededor neblinoso. Sus pies parecían volar, pero pronto tocaron el duro piso de piedra del despacho otra vez.

—Perdone, director, no fue mi intención es que...

—Una hermosa pareja, verdad?-lo interrumpió para luego soltar un suspiro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pesadamente recordando a Sirius... y aquel dolor volvió a azotar su pecho..

—Y si me lo permites decir, también muy parecida a otra que también fue descubierta esta noche-dijo con una mirada pícara.

—Director, yo estaba...

—No me importa eso, Harry-le dijo guardando su pensadero en el armario- Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa: Las cosas entre ellos no terminaron muy bien... Veras, Mara no era muy buena persona, lo cual Sirius descubrió a las malas, y no me gustaría que tú terminaras igual...

—Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, no sé si sabrás, pero Mara y Sirius no era buenos amigos. Eran enemigos. Ella era la cabecilla de Slytherin y Sirius junto a su grupo de amigos, los de Gryffindor. Se las pasaban embrujándose mutuamente y peleando. Conflictos entre adolescentes, popularidad... tú debes entender a lo que me refiero. Cualquiera hubiera creído que eran agua y aceite, pero como acabas de ver, las apariencias engañan. ¡Debo admitir que hasta yo me sorprendí! –se acercó a su silla y tomó asiento, haciéndole ademán a Harry para que también se sentara-Ellos querían mantenerlo oculto por su imagen en el colegio, y así fue hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran más diferentes de lo que pensaban...

—Pero... qué sucedió?-volvió a inquirir ansioso.

Su director profirió otro suspiro y continuó.

—Celos. Mara empezó a tener celos todas las chicas que se acercaban a hablar con Sirius, y él, que no podía ser más recatado, les seguía el juego, porque después de todo tenemos que admitir que su ego era un poco grande.

—Pero qué hizo ella?

—Ella empezó a decir que salía con Severius, cosa que a Sirius no le agradó en lo más mínimo, así que él hizo lo mismo con Lily, tu madre. Obviamente era un arreglo entre amigos, ya que estaba con James. Todo resultó bien al principio, hasta que... –se detuvo, y tomó aire antes de continuar- alguien atacó a tu madre

—Cómo?-pregunté sobresaltado.

—Alguien la hipnotizó para que fuera al bosque prohibido en donde... ya sabes que le hubiera pasado.

La voz de Harry se había apagado.

—Hagrid la detuvo justo a tiempo, pero de no haber sido por él quien sabe que le hubiera pasado.

—Y qué hicieron con Mara? La echaron del colegio?

—Nunca se supo quien fue... Lily no recordaba nada y nadie había visto a Mara cerca de ella... Sirius insistía de que había sido ella, pero no hubo pruebas suficientes... Además-continuó recuperando la voz- Mara siempre había rivalizado con tu madre también por el hecho de que ella era lo que se denomina _sangre impura._

Hubo un silencio de unos cinco minutos. Harry no podía creer que había estado en la misma habitación con la persona que había intentado matar a su madre.

—Harry,-le dijo sacándolo del trance-no me gusta sermonear, pero creo que sabiendo esto no deberías involucrarte con Nyna.

—Entiendo...

—Sé que todo esto te resulta muy confuso. Has pasado demasiadas cosas ya y no quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

—Director..., usted sabe por qué Nyna vivió casi dos meses en el mundo muggle?-ya se había estado haciendo la pregunta unas mil veces, hasta que por fin la soltó.

—No es asunto mío saber en donde ha estado una estudiante durante las vacaciones-le explicó.

—Más precisamente, en Privet Drive-le dijo el morocho, causándole un leve sobresaltó al hombre.

—Cómo dices, Harry?

—Digo que yo conocí a Nyna en las vacaciones. Nos conocíamos, éramos amigos, y de repente empezó a pretender que no me conocía-le explicó errático.

—Bueno, lo que me cuentas es muy extraño, Harry... me encargaré de averiguar acerca de ello. Mientras tanto creo que deberías olvidarte de este tema. Déjamelo todo en mis manos.

—Pero...

—Y también te aconsejaría que no te acercaras a Nyna Garcia por el momento. Puedes irte-y le dio la espalda, demostrándole que no iba a escuchar ningún otro "pero".

Salió del despacho de mala gana, y se dirigió derecho a la torre Gryffindor.

Aquélla noche no pudo cerrar un ojo, como era de esperarse. Pensó en su madre..., en Nyna..., en Mara..., en Sirius... y recordó lo que estaba pensando justo antes de que Dumbledore lo sacara del pensadero. Y si Sirius... era el padre de Nyna? Tenían ambos un cierto parentesco...

Y tal vez... por eso Nyna había empezado a ignorar que lo conocía. Capaz ella había averiguado la verdad de lo que le había pasado a su padre, como había... muerto, y que él era el responsable, y con eso los recuerdos volvieron a atormentarlo...

Trató de volver al tema de Nyna... Podía ser, pero todo era muy volátil, necesitaba averiguar más.

Y entonces en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

"Dejarle que maneje todo, si claro-se dijo apretando los dientes- Así como manejó las cosas con la profecía? No lo creo. Si esto tiene algo que ver con Sirius, no voy a descansar hasta descubrir la verdad..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poquito más interesantes, y es solo cuestión de tiempo (y de que mi divina musa me visite más seguido ¬¬) de pasar esta parte "light" a lo bueno...

GraCiAs PoR SuS ReVieWs! n.n, prometo que se pondrá más bueno... ustedes sigan leyendo... dejen reviews!

Sigo editando lo más rápido que puedo! X.x

Grazie per leyere! n.n


	6. Detras ojos azules

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

Desde ya, gracias por leer, n.n

La Ninia Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

6

Detrás ojos azules

Al día siguiente Harry se disculpó con Ron y Hermione, casi suplicante, y ellos parecieron haber meditado los sentimientos y preocupaciones de Harry, así que lo perdonaron. Les contó lo sucedido la noche anterior, y para sorpresa de él reaccionaron mejor que como pensó que lo harían, y encima le ofrecieron ayuda.

—Ahora entiendo por qué querrías averiguar sobre Mara, me da igual de mala espina que la hija-afirmó Hermione-. Y Dumbledore no te dijo nada más?

—No. Oh, si, que me olvidara del tema que él se iba a encargar-dijo con tono sarcástico.

—Si, claro, y ni siquiera sabía que estuvo viviendo dos meses enfrente de tu casa-dijo Ron.

—Por eso mismo, creo que tenemos que encargarnos del tema nosotros mismos-propuso..

—Esta bien-contestó firmemente su amiga, haciendo pestañar a los dos chicos-. Esto ya no tiene que ver con tu obsesión hacia ella sino con su procedencia.

—Si, exacto-"Bueno, técnicamente... ¬¬"

—Vamos a averiguar quien es su padre.

—Y qué se supone que haremos?

—Ya pensé en eso, Ron. Quiénes en el colegio pueden aportarnos más información acerca de esto?

—Bueno... está Dumbledore, pero "parece" no saber más de lo que le contó a Harry... -dijo el pelirrojo pensativo.

—Después está Snape,-añadió Hermione-pero creo que no cooperaría con nosotros tan fácilmente, ni aunque le diéramos de tomar Veritaserum. Entonces nuestro último recurso sería...

—Malfoy-torció apretando los dientes Harry.

—Exacto. Pero cómo hacemos para que nos diga lo que sabe?

—Y la poción multijugos? Ya nos ha funcionado bastante bien con él-recordó Ron.

—Es cierto! Brillante idea, Ron, aunque en su momento fue mía.

—Hey! No me das crédito por nada.

—Pero,-interrumpió el morocho que se había quedado callado- si nos hacemos pasar por Crabbe o Goyle o Parkinson una vez más para quitarle información a Malfoy, no creen que pueda llegar a pasar lo mismo que antes?

—Qué Hermione se vuelva a convertir en gato?-preguntó inocentemente Ron, mientras Hermione lo miraba con ganas de darle un puñetazo por haber mencionado aquello otra vez y encima en voz tan alta, provocando algunas risas a sus espaldas.

—No. Que él no sepa nada al respecto.

—Es cierto. Y entonces?

—Entonces creo que te tendrías que convertir en Draco, Harry-le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa jocosa en el rostro.

—QUÉ QUE?

—Si,-admitió Ron-tiene razón.

—No, ni loco. Ya fue demasiado convertirme en Crabbe como para ahora hacerlo en Malfoy!-protestó en voz baja.

—Pero es lo más seguro, Harry, piénsalo... Te haces pasar por él e inocentemente le empiezas a preguntar sobre su padre. Es lo mejor!

—Y por qué yo?-dijo el morocho con voz caprichosa.

—Quién más puede? Ron?-y lo miró burlonamente.

—Me estas insultando o salvando el pellejo?

—Ambas-le dijo su amiga en un susurró-. Pero como te decía-continuó hablando normal- si estas dispuesto a averiguar sobre el padre de Nyna vas a tener que ir a la fuente.

—De acuerdo... lo haré.

—Listo, todo acordado entonces. Pero voy ha tener que necesitar de un mes para preparar la poción... Ya casi se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. S Bueno, creo que el mejor lugar para hacer es mismo baño de Myltre la llorona puesto que nadie va allí. La poción la tengo guardada por ahí (nunca se sabe) y de los ingredientes me sobraron suficiente de la última vez.

—Los guardas? Qué planeabas hacer con ellos?-le indagó Ron con mirada desconfiada.

—Nada, por supuesto-dijo con un tono sospechoso-. Los guardé por si los llegábamos a necesitar en otra ocasión...

—Si, claro...¬¬

La preparación de la poción empezó el diez de octubre y parecía una eternidad hasta que fuera aunque sea noviembre. Los profesores no tenían compasión y los habían llenado de exámenes a cerca de los temas vistos años anteriores, lo cual les resultó peor que si les hubieran tomado temas nuevos. Del primer año no se acordaba de nada, en el segundo no había hecho nada por culpa de las petrificaciones y para colmo había suspendido los exámenes así que menos había estudiado, de tercero tenía algunas cosas flotando pero nada conciso, en cuarto prácticamente tampoco había hecho nada por el torneo de los tres magos, y en quinto cómo diablos iban a poder recordar que había visto con todo lo que le había sucedido? Y ni hablar del alto rendimiento educativo que tuvo la dirección de Dolores Umbridge.

Con tantas tareas y exámenes, Harry había empezado a olvidarse de Nyna, y ella también había hecho lo mismo ya que rara vez decía algo cuando se lo cruzaba. Harry por su lado la había dejado de acosar con la mirada y obsesionarse con su presencia en la habitación, pero pasó algo que no se esperaba...

Una mañana mientras desayunaban llegó el matutino correo. Todo parecía normal hasta que de repente unas seis lechuzas entraron por una ventana con casi 400 rosas amarillas y las dejaron caer sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry había sentido, desde el momento en que se había levantado, que ese día era algo... pero no recordaba bien que era, pero justo en ese momento lo recordó.

"14... de octubre! Hoy es el cumpleaños de..."

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda!-gritó Draco levantándose, llamando la atención de todo el salón, aunque ya de por si las rosas lo habían hecho- Cuatrocientas rosas para mi sol de cada día-lo cual sonó totalmente irónico por el trueno que resplandeció en el cielo en aquel momento.

—De quién es el cumpleaños?-preguntó Ron estupefacto de aquel espectáculo.

—De Nyna... -dijo casi partiendo su tenedor al pincharlo en su plato.

Nyna se encontraba escondida junto a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, y estaba más roja que nunca.

—Qué no me vas a decir nada?-preguntó Draco inclinándose.

Harry tenía la mirada pendiente de lo que Nyna fuera a hacer, pero ella parecía petrificada mirando hacia los costados. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Harry la corrió rápidamente.

—Son hermosas, Draco-dijo levantándose-. Gracias-y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios, volviendo al pálido rubio carmesí.

La sangre le hervía, tanto que pensó que su rostro estaba rojo y de los oídos le salía vapor.

—En un mes... vas a ver... vos y ese... -dijo entre dientes, mientras Ron se moría de risa-. Y tú de que te ríes?-le ladró mostrando los dientes.

—Jumjum-torció como para ocultar su risa y endureció su semblante lo más que pudo- del espectáculo, claro está.

—Yo no le veo lo gracioso.

—Bueno... imagínate de aquí a un mes convertido en Malfoy-empezó cambiando de tema-, crees que podrías... no sé... correr en calzoncillos por los casillos?

—Que mal gusto para las bromas tienes, Ron... –dijo algo absorto, pero al ver el sonriente y arrogante rostro de Malfoy agregó-Lo voy a meditar...

Noviembre llegó, y con él la peor de todas las olas polares. El cielo estaba negro de día y de noche, y la temperatura había bajado unos quince grados Pero a pesar del horrible clima, adentro del castillo las cosas parecían estar mejorando. Los exámenes de repaso habían terminado y por fin iban a empezar con el programa (aunque no sabían si estar tristes o felices a cerca de ese hecho), habían subido sus calificaciones a comparación al mes anterior, no hubo más espectáculos de ningún tipo, sus clases de Oclumancia iba mejorando aunque Snape no se lo hacía fácil, ¡y la poción multijugos estaba casi lista!

—Ya sólo le falta un par de días. Pero tienes que buscar algo de Draco, Harry.

—Puedo cortarle un pedazo de piel?

—Ahy, Harry! Qué sádico. Con un cabello alcanza, pero creo que sería mejor sacárselo el mismo día cuando lo saques de acción, para no cometer... errores, entiendes?-la castaña puso cara incómoda.

—Si... Y no puedo aunque sea golpearlo para sacarlo de acción?

—Si quieres que te suspendan, has lo que quieras.

—Qué injusta!-puchero- Tu te diste el gusto en tercero!

—Piensa en mi propuesta-le dijo Ron al oído-. Es mejor que una patada en donde tu sabes. Humillación, es la palabra a la que todos le tememos.

—Es que, Ron, piensa. No me resultaría muy agradable hacerlo, y que tal si me convierto en mi mismo justo en ese momento?

—Mmmm, sí, no? XD

Faltaban 5 días pero Harry sentía que eran 5 semanas; cada minuto parecían horas. No podía más con la bronca que tenía en su interior, quería descargarla. Ya se había olvidado del objetivo de la misión, sólo quería ver a Nyna sufrir como ella hacía con él. Quería venganza.

Ese mismo día antes de una de las prácticas de Quidditch de Slytherin (a las que, obviamente, Nyna asistía) se cruzó con Draco y Nyna, pero ellos no notaron su presencia en la penumbra del pasillo. Rápidamente se escondió para escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Esta noche nos vemos, no?-le dijo meloso el rubio. Harry sintió la vena de la frente hincharse.

—Hoy? Pero, Draco, corazón...

—Qué pasa? No tendrás miedo de volver a encontrarte con ese cara rayada, o si?-Harry dudó de salir de su escondite, una columna a solo unos pasos de la pareja, pero se quedó helado ante la contestación de Nyna.

—No le digas así-dijo con tono fuerte.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo llamarlo pararrayos con patas, televisor con antena...

—Que infantil que eres.

—Auch, eso dolió-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho-. Vas a tener que recompensarme más tarde... -y se fue acercando para darle un beso.

—Aquí no!-y lo apartó-. Puede venir alguien.

—El otro día no te importó delante de todo el Gran Salón-y se inclinó una vez más.

—Esta noche-le dijo deteniéndolo con la mano.

—Vendrás?

—Sí.

—Excelente. Bueno, creo que la práctica va a comenzar, te espero en la puerta de la sala común. A las nueve?

—-Y si nos ve alguien?

—Estoy haciendo mi ronda de prefecto-dijo en tono obvio.

—Ok.

—-Un beso de despedida?-le inquirió a acorralándola contra la pared.

—Mmmm, esta bien-y se acercó y le dio un piquito.

—Hey...

—Esta noche-le dijo la chica escapando de entre sus brazos para salir corriendo y pasar a escasos pasos del escondite de Harry.

Harry sintió una impotencia horrible. A pesar de odiarla tanto, a pesar de que lo hubiera traicionado y mentido, a pesar de que ella estuviera con otro, a pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho y hecho... ella era la razón por la cual no podía dormir de noche... la quería, es más, la quería demasiado. Esto lo confundió más que nada; sentía rabia hacia Draco que podía besaba, abrazarla... sentía odio, verdadero odio. "No puedes engañar al corazón" o eso dicen, y para Harry era un hecho. Quería a Nyna y no podía dejar que Draco se la sacara.

Alrededor de las ocho esperó a Draco que terminara su práctica.

—¿Nyna?-preguntó al oír pasos detrás de él. Lo último que recordó antes de perder el conocimiento fue que alguien gritando: _Desmaius!_

El rubio calló tendido sobre el suelo, golpeándose la cara.

"Bueno, por lo menos algo logré...", pensó con satisfacción.

Lo arrastró hasta un armario cercano; le sacó la túnica de Slytherin, y estaba a punto de sacarse la suya cuando lo recordó, "Bueno, Ron, algo de tu deseo se va a hacer realidad...". Le arrancó un mechón rubio (por no decir que le dejó casi un hueco pelado en la cabeza) y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el baño de Myltre, sellando la puerta del armario para que nadie la pudiera abrir en menos de 12 horas.

Casi resbala con el charco de agua, pero para mala suerte de él, Myltre lo oyó.

—Hola Harry-le dijo, en un estado que se podría denominar "contento".

—Hola Myltre. Cómo estas?-le preguntó educadamente, lo último que quería era que empezara a llorar y lo terminara empapando de agua de escusado o lo descubrieran, y esta vez no tener tanta suerte.

—Bien... Le he preguntado a la chica cara de gato por ti-empezó a decir melosamente.

—A sí?-dijo esta vez sin importancia mientras se inclinaba sobre la poción en una de las cabinas. No hacía burbujas, es más, ni si quiera estaba espesa, cosa que recordaba perfectamente de la ultima vez- Bueno... tendré que tomarla igual-se sirvió en un vaso que se encontraba al lado del caldero, agregó los cabellos y se tragó la repugnante poción.

Aguantando los espasmos de asco, sintió como su cuerpo se hinchaba como un globo, luego empezaba a burbujear, y finalmente volvía a un tamaño y color humanos. Había funcionado: se había vuelto a la imagen y semejanza de Draco.

Se contempló en el espejo estupefacto un minuto, pero luego vio su reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Se empezó a poner la túnica de Slytherin, cuando Myltre le volvió a hablar.

—No estaba lista, sabías?-le dijo embozando una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, pero era una emergencia-al oír la voz de Malfoy, a Harry le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando la fantasma se acercó y le dijo:

—Harry, recuerda mi propuesta de hace 4 años... -pero Harry no se detuvo a cuestionar tal comentario y se fue corriendo hacía la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin.

Los pasillos parecían interminables... hasta que por fin llegó hasta aquel muro descubierto y húmedo, en donde esperaba Nyna con una reluciente túnica oscura que contrastaban fuertemente del pálido de su piel, el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, su rostro levemente maquillado y sus labios...

—Draco,-dijo volteándose- llegas tarde.

—Perdona... -Nyna lo miró extrañada. "Tonto! Rápido! Di algo que diría Malfoy"-... el tiempo vuela cuando se la pasan halagándote-terminó algo forzado.

—No te volviste a caer de la escoba, o si?-le dijo inspeccionándolo de reojo.

—No, yo... -se calló cuando Nyna puso su mano sobre su frente. Su mano... tan suave, tan amorosa. Sentía un hormigueo insoportable en el estómago, además, la ultima vez que había estado tan cerca de Nyna había sido en el baño de chicas.

—Por qué te quedaste viéndome así?-preguntó sonriente- Como si fuera la primera vez que te tomó la fiebre... -y retiró la mano-. Te acordas de esa vez que estabas re-colorado y tu madre seguía insistiendo que te habías ensolado? Fui yo la que le dijo que tenías fiebre.

—Si... Y qué edad teníamos?-preguntó Harry tratando de dar charla.

—Pufff, no lo sé...Unos... 5 años? No lo sé... no sé ni siquiera como me acuerdo de eso. Bueno, a donde vamos?

—A dónde?

—Si. Me dijiste que íbamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo o algo así.

—Ahh, cierto. Este... a dónde queres ir?

—Estas seguro que estas bien?-y lo miró con cara aún más extrañada.

—Si, si, vamos... a la torre de Astronomía.

—Ok, vamos-y se fueron caminado por el oscuro y enorme pasillo.

Pasaron varios minuto de silencio, Harry tenía miedo de hablar; no le salía ser como Draco, no podía evitar ser "amable", el otro era tan impulsivo y charlatán. Tenía miedo de que Nyna lo descubrirá, ya que, conocía a ambos y las diferencias eran muy notorias. Se sentía inseguro, y a la vez entusiasmado de poder caminar junto a ella como antes, pero su miedo le ganaba y se encontraba a veinte centímetros de ella.

—Por qué estas tan callado?

—Es que... estoy algo cansado. Y tú?

—Yo siempre estoy callada... -y bajó la mirada.

Obviamente aquella no era la Nyna que había conocido, que le habría sucedido?

Por fin llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, y para suerte de Harry, no se cruzaron con nadie en el trayecto.

—Pasa-le dijo-no debe de haber nadie... (o eso espero)-ambos se acercaron a una de las ventanas.

—Wow, que hermoso-por aquellas enormes ventanales se admiraba un mar de estrellas intermitentes y la luna en cuarto menguante que creaba un paisaje nocturno hermoso.

—Si, lo es-dijo observando a Nyna bajo la luz de la luna, tal y como aquella vez en el jardín de Privet Drive cuatro.

—Realmente estas muy raro hoy. Pareces embobado.

—Por qué?-dijo tratando de usar aquel tono quisquilloso típico de Draco.

—No lo sé... Tal vez he pasado demasiado tiempo en Argentina.

—Tal vez si... cuantos años fueron?

—Once-dijo como si ya hubiera pensado más de una vez en aquel número.

—Como ha pasado el tiempo...

—Sí... y cuantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... -la mirada de Nyna se volvió melancólica.

—Qué te pasa?-se acercó a ella.

—Nada... no es nada. Rollo mental-Harry reconoció esa mirada, era la tercera vez que la veía: una en el jardín de la casa de los Dursley, otra en el baño de chicas, y esta ahora; esa mirada melancólica, distante, guardaba un dolor interno, un secreto.

—De qué tipo?

—Del tipo... íntimo-dijo cortantemente.

—Y por qué no me puedes decir?

—Ya sabes porque... Qué te lo tengo que deletrear?-obviamente Harry no sabía de que carajo hablaba, así que insistió.

—Es que soy torpe de memoria.

—Desde cuándo?-le dijo extrañada- Sólo cuando te conviene...

—Y?-preguntó terco.

—Qué?

—Me vas a decir?

—Uhy, ok: M-A-M-Á, feliz?-la chica se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes... lo mismo de siempre: "Tienes que ser de tal y tal manera, y hacer tal y tal cosa, y bla bla bla...",... no lo soporto más.

—Bueno, ya conoces a las madres... -Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo que Dumbledore le había contado de Mara y decir esta frase con cierta falsedad.

—Vos lo decías porque tu madre no se mete en tu vida-en su voz se notaba una congoja horrible-. Conmigo es diferente, yo nunca conocí a mi padre, entonces mi madre piensa que eso le da derecho a meterse en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Pero bueno, vos en ese aspecto lo tenes a tu... Oh perdón.

—Esta bien-dijo Harry justo a tiempo, no había escuchado la conversación por mirarla.

—Es que... yo sé que vos también has sufrido-se empezó a acerca-y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

—A veces me es difícil, no sé quien eres en realidad, Nyna-no lo había pensado, sólo lo dijo. Extrañaba tanto las charlas con ella, extrañaba la tranquilidad de que sus ojos cafés le daban.

—Es que... ni yo sé quién soy a veces. No sé en donde termina mi madre y empiezo yo.

—Pero tu madre no es igual a vos-algo en la forma en la que dijo "vos" hizo que la mirada de Nyna se clavara en él-. Es decir, ella cómo era a tu edad?

—No lo sé. Ella nunca habla conmigo de su adolescencia, es más, creo que nunca habla conmigo de ella.

—Por qué?-empezó a sentir un hormigueo que le recorría la espalda acompañado por un escalofrío.

—Es que fue algo dura su infancia. Ella tuvo que venir al colegio, cuidar a mi abuela y a la vez mantener su hogar-la voz de la chica se tornó fría- Y todo por culpa... de esos malditos _sangre sucia_-Harry nunca había oído hablar a Nyna de esa manera-. Estas bien? Estás demasiado pálido... -su voz había cambiado para volver a tomar aquel tono cariñoso otra vez.

—Estoy... bien-casi se traga el "bien"; un horrible espasmo le dio una punzada en el estómago.

—Draco... gracias por escucharme-dijo acariciando su rostro y empezó a inclinarse para besarlo.

Harry dudó, no solo por estar en el cuerpo de Draco, sino también porque sentía un punzante dolor en el estómago.

—Nynita... –"La poción..."

—Cómo me llamaste?-dijo levantando una ceja.

—NynAHHHH-otra punzada más fuerte que la anterior lo derrumbó en el frío suelo de mármol.

—Qué pasa! Qué es eso!-en la frente de Draco había empezado a aparecer la cicatriz de Harry.

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, su visión se nubló, pero no sabía si era porque estaba volviendo a ser el mismo o porque se iba a desmayar. Nyna se sentó junto a él, sin parar de abrazarlo para que pararan las convulsiones. Sentía la lengua pegársele al paladar, su cabeza parecía estar siento apretada por un torniquete, la piel le quemaba... pero luego de unos minutos empezó a sentir cansancio y frío... mucho frío , y sintió como poco a poco se sumergía en la oscuridad silenciosa, mientras lo único que escuchaba era un sollozo que repetía:

"Tonto... Resiste, no te voy a abandonar... nunca... "

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Wow... que vaga que estoy últimamente... pero por fin me volvió a pegar el bichito y volví a escribir y a editar.

Quiero agradecerle a HadaLiz por estar siempre inquiriéndome acerca de esta historia y leyéndomela también, gracias primita! n.n Aunque creo que pronto me vas a querer matar...

También gracias a todos los demás que me han estado leyendo: Jacky, Devi, Lucas, Gige (espero que te hayas puesto al día), y muchos más que ahorita no recuerdo por el cansancio que tengo v.v

Sigo editando lo más rápido que puedo! X.x, que falta mucho por venir...

DeJeN ReVieWs!

Grazie per leyere! n.n


	7. Secretos irrvelables

**LA ALIADA**

7

Secretos irrevelables

_"Si no te tuviera caería en agonía, mi mundo moriría..."_

Despertó en la luminosa enfermería, y como tantas otras veces, no se sentía nada bien. Un frío sepulcral en la espina recorrió cada milímetro de su piel. Su cabeza había dejado de girar, pero todavía la sentía comprimida sobre su mullida almohada.

–Por Merlín, pequeño–le dijo Madame Pomfrey con alivio en su mirar–pensé que nunca despertarías... ya llevabas dos días. De no ser porque te encontraron justo a tiempo no sé que te hubiera pasado... –su voz de apagó repentinamente.

Estaba abombado, pero pronto recordó lo último que le había pasado antes de desvanecerse:

"Nyna... ella... estaba llorando, junto a mí... me abrazaba... me decía que..."

–Eh-- –un fuerte dolor lo ahogó. No podía emitir palabra alguna. Sentía como si tuviera un snitch en la nuez que al forzar sus cuerdas vocales aleteara en su faringe, rasgando su piel.

–No hables, tienes las cuerdas vocales dilatas de regurgitar–y pudo sentir aquel horrendo gusto que le subía desde el estómago–. Tuve que hacerte un lavaje de estómago, espero que esto te enseñe a tener más cuidado con lo que ingieres... ¡Nunca había visto un envenenamiento por sobre dosis de soufflé de calabaza como este! Debió de estar podrido... muy podrido, o alguien te quiso envenenar, corazón.

–En-- –trató susurrando, pero le dolía mucho, sentía la carne rozar en su garganta, pero tenía que saber–dó... n... de... s.. t... a Ny... na?

–Nyna? Ahh, te refieres a la chica nueva. No lo sé... Qué? Me parezco a Filch? Ahora descansa y deja de preocuparte. Si para la tarde te sientes mejor creo que dejaré a tus amigos pasar a verte, ya me tienen harta con sus constantes visitas... A ellos si les vas a podes preguntar lo que quieras... pero creo que–y le abrió la boca para verle la garganta–dentro de 5 horas recién. Toma esto, no hay nada mejor que melaza de ninfas silvestres en estos casos–y su varita se convirtió en una cucharadota que tenía hasta desbordar un liquido espeso de color amarillento, que vació en la boca de Harry, ahogándolo.

Después de una necesitada siesta, sintió que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían por lo menos susurrar y su temperatura y dolor de cabeza ya eran soportables, ¡y como para no tener dolor de cabeza! No se debió haber tomado la poción, de suerte no más tenía aquellos dolores, de no haber sido por Nyna, él hubiera... ¿Pero qué había sucedido? Si ella lo hubiera traído a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey le hubiera dicho algo, pero no fue así; y encima ese invento del soufflé... definitivamente Nyna había vuelto a mentir e huir, sin delatar su identidad.

Sentía a cada momento su voz susurrándole... varias veces se despertó sobresaltado pensado que todavía estaba junto a él. A pesar del hecho de que él se hubiera hecho pasar por Draco, ella lo había ayudado, lo había protegido... Todo era tan incoherente: ¿Cómo alguien que supuestamente te odia con cada fibra de su ser puede cambiar de un momento a otro?

¿Y qué sentía él? Era un sentimiento abrumador, amor entre mezclado con odio, pero ciertamente la querría porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella y de meterse en apuros por ese mismo sentir que lo obligaba a hacer cosas como casi envenenarse...

Le gustaba, y mucho... Querría a aquella dulce joven que le había brindado su cariño, su corazón, y que hasta aquella noche, parecía haber desaparecido.

Ahora sabía porque se comportaba de esa manera: su madre. Seguramente ella le había llenado la cabeza en contra de él, ¿pero por qué? Además, Harry sabía muy bien que Nyna no era de doblegarse fácilmente por cualquier cosa, ¿pero qué era tan importante como para que lo tratase como basura a pesar de quererlo? Sabía que no era por lo de Sirius, ya que ella ignoraba quien era su padre... y todavía era posible esta hipótesis. Mientras más iba descubriendo de ella, más dudas iban apareciendo.

"Si tú estas confundido, imagínate ella...", le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Y recordó lo que Nyna había dicho la otra noche: _"...esos malditos sangre sucia..."_

No podía evitar sentirse indignado por aquello. ¿Qué podrían haberle hecho los muggles a su familia para que los odiara tanto? Sintió un horrible dolor en su estómago, ¿y sí Nyna no era tan diferente de su madre como había pensado? No... ella nunca sería incapaz de hacer algo como lo que su madre había hecho, pero después de todo, todavía no la conocía en verdad...

De tanto pensar en toda la situación le empezó a doler la cabeza de nuevo. Trató de dormir, pero fue inútil, seguía escuchando los sollozos de Nyna dentro de su cabeza... Odiaba tanto todo aquello, odia sentir esa impotencia, ese pesar en su estómago que le tiraba el ánimo al suelo.

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, Hermione y Ron lo fueron a visitar. Se sentía mucho mejor y podía hablar, aunque no les contó gran cosa: Hermione se la pasó, histérica, retándolo.

–¡¿Cómo te tomaste la poción!–fue lo primero que le dijo una vez que Madame Pomfrey se había alejado.

–Baja la voz, Herm, o nos va a oír...

–Si, Ron, como si ese invento del "envenenamiento por soufflé de calabaza" fuera completamente creíble–dijo exasperada.

–Bueno... pero por lo menos... me salve... de un castigo–susurró con voz áspera.

–Piensas que nadie se va a dar cuenta de que es todo una gran patraña? Todos van a pensar que te quisieron envenenar, y más Dumbledore–Harry se imaginaba que muy pronto iba a ser acompañado por alguien que probase cada alimento antes de que este los ingiriera, pero tan rápido se le ocurrió intentó borrarlo de su mente. ¿Y si se cumplía? ¬¬

–Silencio!–gritó la enfermera desde el otro extremo del ala–O sino tendrán que irse... –advirtió amenazadoramente.

–Perdone... -dijo Ron algo rojo.

–Estas completamente loco, lo sabes? Pudiste haber... –se detuvo. No podía decir esa palabra, ni siquiera en su mente.

–Muerto?–preguntó como si nada–Fue un riesgo... que corrí...

–Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? No pensaste en nada más que en ti cuando tomaste aquélla decisión suicida, no?

–Pues no-admitió en tono tenaz volteando para no ver la a la cara.

–Esto no lo puedes arreglar con un "perdón"–dijo como pretendiendo que lo había oído–Harry..., por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como aquello–su amiga parecía verdaderamente preocupada dentro de aquellos severos ojos marrones.

–Lo sé... "perdón"-dijo con mucho énfasis en aquella palabra.

–Bueno, ya esta. Cambiemos de tema, qué averiguaste de Nyna?–dijo Ron tratando de cambiar la atmósfera tensa que se había creado.

Harry les volvió a relatar la historia, ahora sin interrupciones histéricas como "Increíble que puedas contárnoslo como si hubieras ido a caminar por ahí" o "Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho"; Harry no pudo evitar encontrar algo de celos en la mirada de Hermione, o tal vez era sólo que todavía seguía enojada por TODO el asunto.

–Y... han visto... a Nyna?–les preguntó el morocho en voz más ronca que nunca.

–Si... la vimos –admitió Ron, ya que Hermione parecía haber hecho oídos sordos a la pregunta.

–Y cómo estaba?

–Estaba... no lo sé, rara.

–Rara?–inquirió levantando una ceja.

–Si... como desconectada del mundo, algo perdida en su interior.

–Ah... –dijo volviendo a pensar en la otra noche.

El silencio bañó la enfermería. Hermione no emitía sonido alguno, así que Ron cambió rápidamente de tema nuevamente.

–Y por cierto, Harry, te felicito por lo de Malfoy–le dijo Ron guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa.

–Así que fuiste tú!-le dijo Hermione con aspecto de estar a punto de volver a regañarlo–Te... felicito–y embozó una sonrisa.

–Gra...gracias, Herm–dijo más pausadamente de lo que en realidad podía hablar–. Pero... es cierto. Casi lo había... olvidado, el armario.

–Exacto–y volvió a embozar una sonrisa-Un golpe maestro, si me permites decir.

–Cuentéenme... que pasó–Harry sabía que lo único que podría hacerlo reír en aquel momento era escuchar su "golpe maestro" en acción. -

–Bueno, a primera hora del otro día notaron que Malfoy no estaba en su habitación así que lo empezaron a buscar por todo el pasillo como locos hasta que escucharon los gritos amortiguados del armario de planta baja. Tu embrujo fue increíble, ningún profesor fue capaz de abrirlo! Y Dumbledore, que habría sido el único capaz, no estaba, así que ahí se quedo hasta las 8:12 de aquella mañana... -dijo como si aquel numero hubiera marcado un antes y un después en su vida, y él y Hermione empezaron a reír como locos-... Y apareció en pleno pasillo en calzoncillos! n.n

La risa de Harry le hizo toser fuertemente y convulsionarse un poco, con lo cual Pomfrey se asomó por sobre su libro para controlarlos.

–Estaba totalmente rojo! Nunca lo había ponerse de aquel color... integro! Cómo deseé haber tenido una cámara en aquel momento. Pero bueh... Después, como era de esperarse, se la pasó refunfuñando y amenazando en dejar desnudo al valiente que se atreviera a volver a nombrar el tema, ya que todavía no ha podido averiguar quien lo hizo.

–Por lo menos... algo que planeé... salió bien-dijo Harry satisfecho de sí mismo.

–Si, **algo**–le recordó Hermione.

Harry estuvo medio mes más en la enfermería; no podía parar de devolver lo que fuera que ingiriera. Estaba muy débil y tenían que aplicarle un ungüento de suero para que su cuerpo no sucumbiera. Una semana antes de Navidad por fin pudo empezar a comer. Su voz casi había vuelto por completo, ya estaba harto de oír esa horrible voz ronca y ahogada. Estaba listo para volver a clases, con un par de kilos menos, pero como nuevo.

Como era de esperarse, intentó hablar con Nyna pero era demasiado tarde: se había ido con su madre para pasar las fiestas.

Tuvo que soportar las ganas de inundarla de cartas inquisidoras... tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que ella no iba contestar. No importaba lo que hubiera dicho o hecho, había algo, más grande que ellos dos que los separaba... y odia el darse cuenta que una de ellas era el mismísimo orgullo de ambos. "Pues eso se va a acabar, o por lo menos de mi parte", se dijo. Ya estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos N/A: como si los hubiera ocultado muy bien de todos modos iba hablar con ella de frente, por lo menos para sacarlo de su pecho y para ver su reacción, quién dice que capaz era la solución, y no importaba si las cosas se ponían feas, no podrían estar peores.

Pasó Navidad, casi como cualquier otro día. Parecía increíble que habían pasado 6 años desde la primera vez que había entrado por las enormes puertas de Hogwarts, era tan irreal como la mismísima realidad. Ese año los únicos que se quedaron en el castillo habían sido Harry, Hermione y todos los Weasley Detalle Omiso: con la expulsión de Umbrige, y bajo varias amenazas de la señora Weasley, los gemelos reingresaron al colegio para terminar el sexto año, en contra de su voluntad claro esta. Esto no significó el cierre su negocio de chascos: habían contratado a un par de empleados y ganaban gallones mientras seguían experimentando con los valiente que se atrevían en el colegio.

Fueron unas fiestas agradables, hasta se permitió reía un par de veces, pero no reiteradas veces. Su humor era terrible... además las fiestas últimamente lo venían deprimiendo mucho. Tenía demasiados pesares en su atareada mente como para siquiera festejar... Deseaba tener una verdadera razón por la cual levantarse el primero de enero... Y la encontró, justo sobre su regazo al despertar aquella fría mañana: una carta. Una carta con letra temblorosa y errática, pero familiar.

_Quiero decirte lo que siento:_

_Cuanto te quiero, cuanto deseo estar en tus brazos, cuanto anhelo tus besos y tus carisias, cuanto deseo que me protejas y me cuides, cuanto deseo mirarte sin miedo, cuanto deseo compartir mi dolor, cuanto quiero nunca separarme de ti... Pero no puedo; no importa cuanto lo intente, cuanto lo desee, cuanto llore, cuanto sufra... _

_Nuestras vidas están marcadas, como los senderos de mis lágrimas en mi rostro, y no importa que haga o hagas, las cosas no van a cambiar... Quisiera volver a nacer, quisiera no vivir en este tiempo y ni este mundo; quisiera empezar de nuevo y ser libre de amarte como mi alma pide a gritos... y llora en agonía._

_NG_

Leyó y leyó una y otra vez hasta que se la supo de memoria... Ella lo querría... en verdad lo querría. Sintió un nudo terrible formársele en la garganta. ¿Por qué sus vidas estaban marcadas? ¿Qué querría decir? ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? Sintió como con aquella carta la confusión y el dolor de Nyna se le trasmitía directo al corazón, dejándolo divago y distante. Inútiles fueron los intentos de sus amigos por averiguar que le había sucedido aquella mañana.

Pocos días más tarde, los estudiantes volvieron de sus vacaciones, con excepción de Nyna... Los días pasaron, y le siguieron las semanas... ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si su madre la había cambiado de colegio? O aún peor, ¿y si había vuelto a Argentina?

Harry estaba más que nunca encerrado en su interior, siguió asistiendo a clases ya que se tenía que poner al día. Sus notas subieron (excepto la de Pociones, obviamente), pero no sus ánimos. Querría concentrarse en otra cosa... pero fue inútil. Casi no comía, lo cual preocupó mucho a sus amigos. Soñaba con Nyna... soñaba que la miraba dormir, observaba su rostro, pero rápidamente su sueño terminaba por una horrible puntada en su cicatriz. Otro problema que también lo atormentaba por las noches. Voldemort. Quien sabía que estuviese planeando, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba más feliz que nunca.

Obviamente las clases de Oclumancia no iban muy bien si esto seguía pasando; a pesar de que intentara practicar, nunca podía vaciar su cabeza de todos sus pensamientos. A Dumbledore no lo había vuelto a ver. "Tal vez él fue el que se encargó de que Nyna se fuera del colegio", pensó, pero todo era hipotético y ya no sabía que considerar verdad y que mentira.

Intentó averiguar algo sobre la repentina desaparición de Nyna, pero simplemente parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Draco, también preocupado, lo amenazó para que dejara de indagar sobre ella, con lo que Harry contestó: "Si no quieres quedar completamente pelado aléjate de mí", y el joven rubio palideció y se fue. Los ojos fríos de Harry no mentían, así que Draco no quiso arriesgarse a que lo intentara.

Llegó febrero, derritiendo la nieve que bañaba el castillo y los bosques de los alrededores. La vida seguía igual que siempre, sin idas ni venidas para Harry. Trató de olvidar el tema de Nyna y pensar más en su futuro, ¿pero en que futuro podía pensar? Últimamente venía sintiendo que los ánimos de Voldemort iban cada vez mejorando más. ¿Habría encontrado la forma de aniquilarlo? ¿Habría encontrado la manera de entrar en Hogwarts? En esos momentos no sabía en que era peor pensar... que no lo hizo.

–Bien, Potter. Creo que tu obsesión por Garcia por fin te ha abandonado y te ha dejado practicar–le contestó su profesor de Pociones con voz fría. "Abandonado...", pensó.

–Sí, profesor–le dijo distante.

–Vamos, por favor. No habrás creído que la ibas a conquistar?–continuó ponzoñoso.

Harry no contestó.

–Pero Draco se te adelantó...En esos momentos es cuando uno se da cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad de la gente.

–Qué quiere decir?–le inquirió con renovado coraje.

–Que tu luchaste, era un caso perdido, pero lo hiciste. Pero no sé de que hablo tanto si ahora pareces una niña de 12 años a la cual la abandonó su noviecito...

–Usted no sabe nada ni de mí ni de...

–_Legeremens!–_gritó desenfundado su varita.

Snape aprovechó el momento de distracción para atacar a Harry. Entró en su mente... vio aquel verano en Privet Drive. La vio a Nyna, sus salidas..., vio el beso, todo! "No, no, no...Eso no!", pero no pudo detenerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

–Vaya, vaya. Ahora entiendo–dijo su profesor embozando una sonrisa mientras Harry caía al suelo sobre sus manos–. Con razón te tenía tan embobado...

–No tenía derecho a ver eso–dijo recobrando el aliento.

–Claro que lo tengo. Por si no sabias la madre de esa chica atacó a tu madre, no me extrañaría que su hija intentara algo contigo también, y ciertamente lo que vi no ayudó a invalidar mi hipótesis.

–Para su información ya estaba enterado de eso, pero creo que Dumbledore no se molestó en ni siquiera decírselo a usted.

–Habrá tenido sus razones en tal caso-contestó con tono frío y firme–. Pero no creo que eso importe ya que esta chica parece haber abandonado el colegio...

"No la echaron...", le dijo una voz en su mente, levantándole un poco el ánimo.

–Bueno Potter, suficiente por hoy–tomó asiento y se inclinó sobre sus pergaminos como de costumbre.

–Usted debe de saber mucho más de lo que aparenta, señor–no se iba a marchar tan fácilmente, no esta vez.

–Qué estas insinuando?–contestó levantando levemente su mirada por sobre sus escritos.

–Es decir, usted era _tan_ allegado a Mara Garcia... no me extrañaría el pensar de que usted sabe exactamente porque Nyna se marchó–y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Snape permaneció callado unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Veo que has estado haciendo la tarea pero eso no te da ningún derecho a acusarme de nada–dijo mirándolo fijamente.

–Estoy más que seguro que usted sabe...

–No sé nada, y si lo supiera no se lo diría a un chiquillo insolente como... –Harry alzó su varita y gritó:

–_Legeremens!_

Entró en la desprotegida mente de Snape. Una vez más sintió pavor de haberse metido en la mente de Snape y terminar arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho por resto de lo que quedaba de colegio, aunque ahora ni siquiera sabía si se volvería a cruzar Snape por los pasillos del colegio. Sabía que de seguro cualquier información vital debía de estar reposando en un pensadero (bajo llave), pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo, por más insignificante que pareciera, que lo ayudara a comprender. Estaba desesperado.

Empezó a navegar en un montón de recuerdo sin importancia, clases y cenas; tenía que apurarse antes de que Snape contrarrestara los efectos del hechizo, hasta que por fin lo encontró, aquel recuerdo que lo dejo sin dormir. Vio a Mara, joven y hermosa, tal y como Nyna, en una oscura mazmorra. Tenía una capucha negra; vio a su alrededor y vio que todos los demás presentes también se encontraban encapuchados...

–SUFICIENTE!–digo lanzando un resplandor azul contra el cuerpo de Harry.

–Qué fue eso?-preguntó el chico casi sin aliento.

–NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! AHORA VETE, LARGO DE AQUÍ!

–Pero...

–LARGO!–la reacción de Snape parecía más de pánico que de represaría; Harry había descubierto algo grande... pero que era exactamente?

Harry recogió sus cosas y huyó del despacho lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras iba corriendo hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor las imágenes empezaron a encajar en su cabeza.

"No, no puede ser cierto... es sólo otra hipótesis tan probable como el resto.", pero algo dentro de él le decía que no lo era. "No puede ser... Mara es una mortífaga."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Hola a Todos/as! Va quedando mejor de lo que me acordaba...

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a las chicas de la Orden Sirusiana(Jacky, Gige, Gaby, Grise, Meli, Mechu, me olvide de alguien?Oo), o Serle, o como sea que nos vayamos a llamar de ahora en más... A mi amiga Flor, a Noe y a Vero, y al resto que me soportan día a día... Al clan Riddle, que algunas me leen (x no decir q son casi las únicas Devi y Liz) ya que este fic no tiene slash, n.n, pero de eso no se preocupen... YA PRÓXIMAMENTE LO VAN A TENER!

También a aquella alma vagabunda que encontró mi fic y lo empezó a leer: Gracias!

Sigo editando lo más rápido que puedo! X.x, que falta mucho por venir...

DeJeN ReVieWs!

Grazie per leyere! n.n


	8. Una oportunidad

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

Quiero aclarar desde ya que no busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia, ciertamente no más lo estoy haciendo bajo constantes insistencias de una amiga, así que si no te agrada mi forma de escribir o simplemente la trama de esta historia, que haces leyendo? Si ya decidiste cerrar la ventana, lamento que mi fic no este a tu nivel, aunque sinceramente yo me siento bastante satisfecha con él. Ya puedes retirarte, aunque si quieres, te invito a seguir leyendo...

Desde ya, gracias por leer,

Nyna

LA ALIADA

8

Una oportunidad

_Si te tuviera todo sería diferente... en tus brazos hallaría calor, en tus ojos cariño, en tu alma la mía, en tu boca_

_un beso, en tus besos amor... en tus palabras comprensión, en tu voz dulzura, en tu sonrisa felicidad, en tu _

_risa dicha, en tus caricias debilidad; junto a ti hallaría la paz... Si tan solo encontraras en mi mirada la mentira, _

_en mi risa el dolor enterado en mi pecho, en mis brazos el frío que dejaste, en mis palabras el vacío, en mi _

_corazón el hueco... en mi alma la desolación, en mis lágrimas mi anhelo, en mis ojos tu reflejo, y en mi boca tu _

_nombre..._

_"Harry… Harry… ayúdame…"_

Se despertó sobresaltado. Su cicatriz le dolía... mucho. Voldemort estaba enojado. Se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua. Una vez pasadas un poco las punzadas, intentó vaciar su mente y volver a dormir...

_"Harry... Harry... vete, huye…"_

–¡Nyna! … Nyna… no te vayas… no me dejes...

–Harry, Harry... –murmuró su amigo desde el otro lado del cuarto.

–¿Qué?-preguntó somnoliento.

–¿Estas bien? –le preguntó la voz ronca de Ron desde la penumbra del cuarto.

–Si… tenía… una pesadilla, nada más–susurró entrecortadamente, tratando de respirando hondo mientras el dolor de su frente cedía.

–No parabas de llamarla a...

–Nyna... –comenzó tratando de recordar las incoherentes imágenes en su mente– me pedía ayuda, y luego... que huyera... Todo era muy confuso y estaba oscuro...

–Que extraño... Tendrá algo que ver con lo que viste en la mente de Snape?

–Todavía no pude descifrar esas imágenes... –mintió.

–Ah... Y lo volviste a ver después de lo de las mazmorras?

–No... creo que tendrás que posponer mi funeral hasta el lunes... –bromeó en voz baja para luego darse media vuelta para taparse– Voy a intentar volver a dormir...

–Ok, yo también... –le contestó– Pero trata de no gritar esta vez... casi me matas del susto.

Aquel lunes todo parecía igual de rutinario que siempre, a excepción de un par de puntos menos de Gryffindor que fueron descontados en la clase de Pociones, pero esto no podía hacer olvidar a Harry, ni remotamente, de lo que había visto en la mente de su profesor, mientras que la joven rubia seguía viviendo solamente en sus sueños.

Eran finales de febrero y los días seguía pasando sin saber nada de ella. Ese día se encontraba con Ron y Hermione de vuelta de su clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron hablaba de algo relacionado con los intelectos de su hermano Charlie sobre dragones, pero parecía no llegar a los oídos de Harry al estar agudizándose ante los constantes cuchicheos de un grupo de Slytherin que no paraba de mirarlo de reojo, pero al no ser más anormales de los que comúnmente oía, no les prestó la demasiada atención.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar hasta la puerta del castillo, una agitada Slytherin salió corriendo hacia el grupo que lo venía observando.

–¡Oigan! –exclamó Pansy Parkinson en la entrada del castillo— ¡Volvió! —y las serpientes la siguieron adentro, entre el cual estaba... ¡Malfoy!

–No puede ser... —se dijo, pero de todos modos salió disparado detrás de ellos, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Sintió el palpitar de su corazón más fuerte que nunca. "¿Estoy soñando¿O estoy despierto?" Corrió hasta ponerse a la cabeza de todos, y fue el primero en asomarse por la puerta del Gran Salón.

En el extremo izquierdo de la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba una joven rubia, de tez pálida. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida en la ventana. La luz de aquel día soleado daba la impresión de que todo era un sueño.

–¡Nyna! –gritó la Slytherin, empujándolo para entrar, sacándolo del trance– ¡Que gusto verte! –fue cuestión de segundos para que el resto del grupo de serpientes llegase y rodeara a Nyna por completo. Harry no pudo acercarse más pon temor a ser visto y se quedó petrificado en la puerta.

–Hola cariño –le dijo Draco abrazándola, aunque ella no se lo devolvió.

Su mirada era distante, melancólica. Parecía no registrar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Harry se quedó contemplándola un rato, desde las tinieblas mientras parecía no notar su mirar, cuando en el momento justo en el que estaba por darse media vuelta, lo vio. Ella sonrió, a lo cual Harry no pudo hacer más que asentir embozando una sonrisa.

Las voces de su compañeros se distorsionaban en su mente, mientras su mente se ahogaba en aquellas orbes verdes que la observan desde un rincón de la puerta... Desea correr hacia él, dejar que sus brazos la cobijasen y que sus palabras consolaran y curaran su corazón...

"Estas bien... Estas a salvo", pensó, inmóvil, sin expresión en su rostro, sin dejar de morarlo. Pensaba que nunca volvería a ver su rostro, sus ojos verdes observándola de aquella manera, ya fuera por lo que el destino les debelaba o por un rechazo de su parte. Lo había tratando como basura y se sentía horrible por eso. El fin justifica los medios, o eso dicen, aunque ya en su mente no importaba nada, nada en absoluto, sólo el poder estar junto a Harry, que seguía intentando, luchando, parado en las tinieblas. Sus rodillas flaquearon, iba a levantarse de aquella mesa y se abriría paso hasta él... Dejaría todo, ya no le importaba. Su mente se nublo. Olvidó todo, el motivo por el que estaba allí, las peleas, las mentiras, olvidó hasta lo inolvidable con una sola mirada..., pero una fría voz en lo profundo de su inconsciente la trajo de vuelta a su realidad, con unas simples palabras:

_"Recuerda lo que sucederá..."_

Volvió el dolor, la culpa, la agonía... y volteó la mirada.

Harry sintió un vacío en su estómago.

"Qué no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría ir a estrecharte en mis brazos...?"

Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió afuera, en donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban embelesados ante su repentina huída.

–Oh, no –dijo Ron amargamente al ver la cara de su amigo mientras pasaba delante de ellos sin ni siquiera mirarlos, arrastrando los pies.

–Qué pasa, Ron? –preguntó su amiga.

–Creo que volvió...

–Hablas de Nyna? –preguntó atónica la castaña– Bueno... tal vez ahora las cosas mejoraran por aquí –dijo optimista.

–No lo creo –siseó mientras el moreno se alejaba con dirección al lago.

Al llegar al lago totalmente desolado a causa del frío viento que tronaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y perder la mirada en la turbulencia de las aguas verdosas.

A pesar de amarla... todo era tan complicado, tan confuso. Tomó una piedra entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza. Ya no sabía en que creer, y se dio cuenta de la cruel verdad:

–En verdad estoy enfermizamente obsesionado –y arrojó la piedra hacia las profundidades lo más fuerte que pudo. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

_"Harry..." _, escuchó decir con la voz de Nyna mientras seguía cubriendo su mirada.

–Ciertamente es una enfermedad, hasta escucho su voz despierto...

–Harry... por favor no me ignores... –le dijo en un hilo de voz.

–_Nyna?_ –y casi se rompe el cuello al darse vuelta.

–Ho... la –dijo la rubia tímidamente, mientras el joven se levantaba para estar cara a cara, aunque su mirada seguía clavada en el piso.

–Ho... la –repitió, y ambos soltaron una risita.

–Cómo... estas? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

–Bien... Tú me dejaste en la enfermería? –inquirió como un autónoma.

–Sí, fui yo... Te lleve hasta allí pero luego le mentí a un elfo que andaba rondando los corredores y él fue el que te acompañó hasta adentro. De esa forma sonaba más convincente la teoría de envenenamiento... aunque en realidad fue lo primero que me ocurrió.

–Pues funcionó bastante bien, salí ileso.

–Ileso? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

–Bueno, físicamente no, pero zafé de un castigo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy muchísimo mejor a ahora...

–Sos un inconsciente, –lo reprochó– pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que así sea.

–Lo sé, perdón... Y gracias.

–No me lo agradezcas, no lo merezco... –bajó la mirada– "Zafé del castigo"... que buen trabajo hice, eh? –y ambos rieron tímidamente.

Cuando los ojos de joven parecía volver a brillar, su resplandor volvió a desvanecerse tan rápido como había aparecido.

–Harry... recibiste mi carta? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Si, si la tengo –y puso su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica casi sin darse cuenta, pero rápidamente la sacó. No quería parecer más patético de lo que ya parecía llevando a donde sea aquella carta.

–Que bueno..., pero de todos modos quería decírtelo de cara a cara –levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos y empezó su largo y ensayado discurso, nerviosa y trabándose– Q-quiero pedirte perdón por haberte ignorado... y por haberte tratado como lo hice..., por lo del baño de chicas, por lo de Draco, por lo de la Torre porque... sabía que eras vos...

–L-lo sabías? –preguntó atragantándose con su propia lengua.

–C-claro que lo sabía... te conozco..., pero déjame terminar por favor... También por haber jugado con vos, por... técnicamente por t-todo lo que he hecho. Y-yo... lo siento mucho, yo q-quiero... –y sintió unos cálidos labios acallar los suyos.

Se le estremeció la piel ante el repentino beso. Sintió sus narices rozar, mientras aquellas tiernas manos se posaban lentamente en su cadera. Vio sus esmeraldas entrecerradas observarla con anhelo, con... amor. A él no le importaba nada más que tenerla junto a él, al igual que ella. Entreabrió sus labios para que aquel beso la tomase, ese beso con el que tantas noches había soñado.

Besó sus labios pausadamente, pero pronto sintiendo aquel deseo enterrado en su corazón, empezó a hacerlo con desenfreno. Sintió un paz y tranquilidad en su pecho que hacía tiempo no sentía. Las frías manos treparon hasta su nuca para acariciar sus cortos mechones mientras seguía besándolo, volviendo todo a su alrededor difuso.

_Estando cerca de ti mi piel se eriza, mis músculos tiemblan, mi mente se nubla... Mi boca se afloja, las palabras_

_no salen, mi mirada se pierde dentro de tus ojos... y no lo puedo evitar._

–Ya casi había olvidado el sabor de tus labios –le dijo la chica algo sonrojada, alejándose levemente de sus labios para rozarlos, queriendo aspirar su respiración, sin dejar de abrazarla.

–Yo no... saben a frutilla.

–Frutilla?

–Si, de esos chicles que comes. Sos adicta a ellos.

–Te acordas de eso? –preguntó con sonriente.

Él contestó acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos. Los ojos cafés de la rubia se tornaron turbios.

–Harry... gracias por todo, gracias por... –unas lágrimas se colaron en sus ojos–... quererme.

–No llores –y limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano. La chica se apoyó en su pecho dejando que su túnica atrapara las lágrimas.

–Es que... no entiendo... como puedes seguir... teniendo algún aprecio por esta... inútil y estúpida imbécil –pronunció entre sollozos ahogados sobre el pecho de Harry.

–No lo puedo explicar, pero de alguna forma todo lo malo parece una pequeñez cuando estoy contigo, cuando te beso –y son sus labios rozó su frente para sentir su calor.

–Al final no me dijiste... –dijo apartándose–. Me... perdonas?

Acarició su rostro mientras la miraba con entero cariño, atrapando las nuevas lágrimas en sus mejillas y dijo:

–Tu que crees?

Nyna rió pero todavía sin que la tristeza saliese de su rostro.

–Es que... necesito oírlo.

–Te perdono —contestó simple y sinceramente directamente a sus orbes cafés.

–Gracias... –sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras seguían abrazados–. Podemos quedarnos un rato así?

–Si, por supuesto –dijo coincidiendo con aquel anhelo de sentirla junto a él.

Los minutos pasaron; el viento parecía haber desaparecido aunque todavía hacía algo de frío. El cielo empezaba a tornarse rozado violáceo, como recordaba en sus tardes en Privet Drive, pero las cosas ahora se sentían diferentes... Pero por qué?

–Nyna... En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

–Mi madre... vendió la casa de Privet Drive –comenzó a relatar en voz queda–. Era de mi abuela, le traía demasiados recuerdos.

–Pero... fueron casi dos meses.

–Me tomé un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas –contestó esquivamente.

–Y lo de tu carta... es todo cierto?

–Si... –contestó en un hilo de voz.

–Entonces por qué estas aquí?

–Esta es... mi despedida –y sintió como si lo hubieran arrojado a lo más profundo del lago.

–Despedida? –preguntó apartándola de su pecho para verla a la cara–. No podes estar hablando en serio...

–Lo estoy... –contestó mirando al suelo.

–¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –le gritó exasperado— Y no me vas a decir ni siquiera por qué?

–Si lo voy a hacer –contestó clavando sus oscuros ojos en él–. Por tu propio bien.

–Muy explicativo... en verdad–dijo acaloradamente– No le tengo miedo a Draco si a eso te refieres...

–No tiene nada que ver con él, es... otra cosa.

–Cosa que no me puedes decir –terminó Harry con desdén.

–Si… –su mirada se volvió a clavar en el suelo, esas esmeraldas la hacían sentir terrible. No podía decirle la verdad, todo se vendría abajo...

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y de apartó de ella completamente.

–Sabes que lo duro a sido esto para mí? –preguntó con ojos turbios.

–Lo sé, para mí también lo ha sido, pero no podemos...

–¿Y por qué!

–Porque...

Y si se lo decía de una maldita vez? Y si por una vez dejaba de ser un fraude? Él la quería igual, no la juzgaría, la entendería... Podrían huir de todo y de todos... Nadie se enteraría... no tenían porque. Nadie sabía.

–Porque... porque yo...

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Sintió una fuerza invisible estrujarle el pecho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de respirar. Un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca.

–Nyna! Estas bien? –le inquirió arrodillado junto a ella.

–Debo... irme –gimoteó poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo, tambaleándose.

–Escupiste sangre... –dijo al ver el río rojo que corría en su mentón; la sostuvo con fuerza–. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

–No, déjame... ir –suplicó forcejeando.

Nyna se soltó.

–Pero...

–Volveré... –le dijo con ojos sombríos y lo besó, haciéndolo sentir el sabor a sangre. Se volteó y su ángel partió nuevamente entre las tinieblas de la nueva noche, pero esta vez hacia las altas puertas del castillo.

Esa noche Nyna no apareció a la hora de la cena, y la congoja volvió a llenar su estómago. Esquivó nuevamente las indirectas de sus amigos por sacarle que le sucedía y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Fue inútil intentar dormir: su cicatriz le dolía horrores. Sentía la cabeza peor que bajo los efectos colaterales de la poción multijugos inconclusa. Voldemort. Estaba más que furioso, estaba enardecido. Alguien había hecho algo mal... muy mal. Al darse cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos llegaban hasta su mente se estremeció. Intentó vaciar su mente para poder descansar algo pero las constantes punzadas no le permitieron tener paz en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno por fin la pudo ver, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin todavía llevando aquella distante mirada, comprobando así que no había sido una alucinación. Ante esto sus amigos ya no pudieron contenerse más y mucho menos al ver las notorias ojeras, más que las de siempre, alrededor de sus ojos. Finalmente Harry les contó lo que había pasado junto al lago.

–Entonces si volvió? –le preguntó la castaña incrédula.

–Sí... pero está más rara que nunca... –contestó pensativo el moreno.

–Pero... esta todo bien entre ustedes o qué? —preguntó Ron.

–No lo sé... y más con todo eso de la "despedida"... Dijo que volveríamos a hablar, pero dudó que me diga lo que quiero saber. Sea lo que sea le tiene mucho miedo porque cada vez que esta a punto de decírmelo... huye.

–Esto no me gusta nada...

–Y claro que lo hay! –saltó la muchacha– Sea lo que sea es algo muy grave y te incluye, Harry. Puede ser algo relacionado con lo-que-tú-sabes... –susurró mirando hacia los costados.

–La profecía? –preguntó Ron en un murmullo.

–Y qué más iba a ser? –le preguntó Hermione evidentemente.

–No lo sé, Herm... Lo único que quiero saber que es lo que la aleja.

–No tengo idea, y tú menos lo vas a saber.

–Entonces... no me importa –farfulló.

–Claro que te importa –siseó la castaña.

–Pero quiero estar con ella de todos modos... quiero demostrarle que... –su rostro se frunció tratando de contener los sentimientos que amenazaban con salir– pueda confiar en mí y que sepa que no la voy a obligar a decirme nada...

–Y cómo planeas estar con ella si sigue insistiendo que no lo estén? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Se lo diré. Le diré que prefiero estar con ella –contestó decidido.

–Y si... lo que oculta es tan terrible como ella dice? –inquirió finalmente Hermione, pero Harry no contestó y vio una vez más las imágenes de la mente de Snape revoloteando en su mente.

"Espero que no sea...", pensó. No les había contado que pensaba que tal vez Mara era una mortífaga por no preocuparlos. Un error.

Al pasar el día, Nyna volvió a iluminar sus clases. Trató de no volver a sus viejos hábitos de observarla constantemente, pero a veces le era inevitable. Su mirada abatida lo preocupaba, lo atormentaba... eso era en realidad lo que más le molestaba, no saber que era lo que la hacía sentirse tan mal, verla sufrir y no poder contenerla.

Ya casi no se la veía sonreír y mucho menos hablar. Estaba como encerrada en su interior; estaba distante con Draco y con los demás de su grupo de Slytherin. En una ocasión en la que Draco intentó insultar a Harry en su presencia, ella simplemente tomó sus libros y se fue. Ante sus ojos estaba contemplando una nueva faceta de Nyna.

Luego de una semana de miradas furtivas durante las clases y comidas, por fin recibió una nota para que se encontrara con ella en la Sala Multipropósitos a la media noche. Prefirió no enterarse de cómo Nyna conocía la existencia de ese lugar.

No pudo comer nada a causa de los nervios. Estaba listo, se lo iba decir, le iba a decir que haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, pasase lo que pasase porque realmente... la quería...

Se escabulló por los tenebrosos pasillos de altas cúpulas, deseando encontrar a Nyna... cuando aquella puerta de madera desteñida apareció ante él. Se quedó un momento contemplándola, con una revolución dentro de su estómago, para luego acercar su mano para abrirla.

Desvanecida por la luz tenue de la chimenea del salón pudo ver una silueta femenina sentada en un sillón. El ambiente de la estancia era frío y lúgubre. Alzó la vista y lo observó detrás de una mata de cabellos rubios.

–Viniste –dijo en voz onírica, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de sus cabellos dorados.

–Y tu volviste –pronunció el muchacho cerrando la puerta.

–No pensé que vendrías... –contestó en voz ahogada.

–Ni yo –empezó a acercarse hasta el sillón.

Se sentó junta a su lado, pero ella seguía observando las tinieblas, sin atreverse a mirarlo o siquiera a hablar. Meditó un rato antes de acercarse para tomar su fría mano, haciéndola voltear.

–Quiero decirte que... no quiero perder esto, –corrió con su mano unos mechones que le cubrían el rostro– no quiero perderte. Quiero intentarlo, si tu quieres.

–Harry... Me encantaría hacerlo pero...

–Shhh –dijo apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios– Sé que no me vas a decir exactamente cual es el motivo que te aleja de mí, pero no me importa. Quiero estar contigo.

–Yo también pero... –contestó algo angustiada.

–Sea lo que sea... –empezó a acercarse a sus labios– pase lo que pase...

Su cordura se desvaneció, y simplemente se dejó llevar cuando sus labios se fusionaron. Aquel tierno beso la liberó de todos sus miedos. Ya no importaba que le pasara a ella, simplemente quería estar con él... daría lo que fuera por él.

–Harry... Quiero que me conozcas –le dijo sin titubeos tomándolo por el rostro.

–Si ya te conozco... –siseó confundido.

–No a la verdadera Nyna, tu conociste a la Nyna muggle –explicó con angustia.

–Cómo? –inquirió el joven levantando una ceja. Ella soltó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente.

–Mi... abuela había quedado huérfana luego de la muerte de su madre ya que su padre no quiso encargarse de ella. Fue abandonada en un orfanato muggle –liberó un suspiro melancólico y continuó–. Ella creció creyendo que era una simple muggle, y a pesar de sus poderes se auto convenció de ello. Luego se casó y tuvo a mi madre, pero cuando cumplió once y llegó la carta de Hogwarts... no pudo desmentir más la verdad. Su marido no pudo concebir tener a una aberración como hija y las abandonó, dejándolas a ambas en la calle, pero un par de meses después falleció y pudieron dejar de vivir en asilos para desafortunados mientras mi madre estudiaba. Durante todo esto mi abuela había perdido prácticamente la cordura y caído en una terrible depresión. Mi madre la cuidó lo más que pudo mientras continuaba sus estudios, pero ella empeoraba cada mes más. Pronto tuvo que internarla en San Mungo, en donde la íbamos a visitar hasta que... murió –tragó en seco del nudo que tenía en la garganta que había empezado a apagarle la voz. Se detuvo para intercambiar una mirada con el muchacho cabellos azabache

–Y-yo... no tenía idea...

–No, claro que no–dijo fingiendo a duras penas una risa–. Casi nadie lo sabe, solo Draco y las respectivas autoridades, claro esta –Harry intentó no molestarse por el hecho de que hubiera nombrado a Malfoy–.

–Por eso me dijiste que odiabas a los muggles? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–Ya sé que no todos los muggles son iguales de viles pero a veces no puedo evitar el sentir ese odio por ellos... –dijo entornando los ojos– Después de todo mi madre me inculcó esa mentalidad desde siempre...

–Y... tu padre?

–Eso si lo sabes... –dijo luctuosamente– Mi madre nunca me habla de él, ni su nombre sé..., pero lo único que sí me dice es que fue un hipócrita que solo pensaba en sí mismo y que no merecía tener a una hija como yo. Él supuestamente murió un año después de que nos abandonó –a Harry parecía habérsele hecho un nudo muy grueso en la garganta también. Acercó su mano nuevamente y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella.

Por su cabeza de repente, como un flash, la imagen de Mara y Sirius que había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore... Y si le decía? Y si en verdad su padrino podía llegar a ser su padre?

–Nyna... –pero algo en su interior lo detuvo. Si llegaba a tener razón en todo caso eso significaría que su padre estaba... muerto. Qué bien podía traerle eso?

–Sí? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Gracias... por contarme todo esto... –y ella sonrió dejándose caer en su pecho.

–Espero que vos también confíes es mí... –le acarició el rostro y lo besó en los labios. Él devolvió el beso mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Como le gustaba besarla...

–Alguna pregunta más, Harry-pooh? –bromeó tontamente entre sus brazos que le daban calor, aunque la habitación ahora se había vuelto cálida y de una luz dorada.

–Pues... tú y Malfoy son...? –se atrevió, a pesar de temer arruinar el momento.

–Éramos, mejor dicho–corrigió algo tosca–. Pero eso hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de irme a Argentina.

–Pero... yo los vi besándose –dijo levantando una ceja.

–Me estas espiando? –preguntó entonando los ojos.

–No... bueh, si –admitió tratando de no mirarla a os ojos.

–Es que traté de volver con él pero me di cuenta de que los años cambiaron varias actitudes frívolas que tenía, en cambió en él... Pero en realidad lo hice en mayor parte para olvidarme de una persona... –sus ojos cafés se clavaron en sus esmeraldas.

–O para darme celos... –meditó ahora él entornando los ojos.

–Estabas celoso? –inquirió sorprendida.

–De Malfoy? Ni loco... –mintió con la frente en alto, esquivando su mirada una vez más.

–C_ompletamente_ loco... –se burló sonriente la rubia. Hacía mucho que Harry no veía esa sonrisa.

–Auch, eso dolió.

–¡Así que esa noche fue cuando nos viste! –exclamó.

–Eh... no, nada que ver.

–No te creo –siseó.

–Bueno, tal vez escuché una conversación a lo lejos..., pero nada más.

–Si, claro –soltó sarcástica, haciéndolo reír.

–Extrañaba mucho esto... –dijo suavemente.

–Mi sarcasmo? –preguntó extrañada.

–No, tu sonrisa... y estas tontas discusiones –admitió sonriente.

–Yo también –coincidió ella volviendo a apoyarse sobre su hombro para susurrarle–. Te quiero.

–Yo más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Hola al que sea q este leyendo! Este cap pareció ser el más largo de mi vida Oo, No terminaba más! Medio denso, demasiado meloso... pero bueh ... Lo escribí uno de esos días en los en verdad necesitaba un abrazo y un te quiero v.v... Espero que les haya gustado de todos modos. Vendrán un par más de caps medios así, pero tengo que compensar los golpes bajos que vendrán después...

Ya estoy terminando el ultimo cap pero antes quiero terminar de editar los anteriores...

Agradecimientos al que sea q este leyendo! n.n y dejen reviews...

Grazie per leyere! n.n


	9. Detrás de la mascara

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia, así que si no te agrada mi forma de escribir o simplemente la trama de esta historia, que haces leyendo? Si ya decidiste cerrar la ventana puedes retirarte, aunque si quieres, te invito a seguir leyendo...

Gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

9

Detrás de la mascara

Los encuentros continuaron y Harry comenzó a conocer a la verdadera Nyna. Su infancia no había sido lo que se podría decir siquiera "alegre". No tenía más familia que su madre, quien no era ni lo más remotamente parecida a la señora Weasley como había pensado al principio. Ella era muy exigente y aristócrata, y no le extrañaba haberse enterado que era cercana a Lucius Malfoy. Al morir su madre, Mara había adquiridito todas sus posesiones más las de su ya difunto padre, que había muerto hacia poco, ya que ella era su única familia existente. Mara se había vuelto parte de la elite del mundo mágico desde entonces. Había tenido a Nyna como madre soltera y la había criado en Londres hasta sus siete años, cuando partieron hacia Argentina poco después de la muerte de su abuela.

—Al principio no entendía por que todos me odiaban –contaba Nyna con voz queda sobre las piernas de Harry mientras este acariciaba su cabello–, pero pronto me di cuenta de que yo era diferente: no era como todos los demás; no solo por ser bruja, sino también por no tener a alguien que en verdad me amara y sentirme una... completa intrusa en el mundo –su frente se tornó algo roja, como si fuera a llorar–. Toda mi vida me he sentido sapo de otro pozo, diferente, y todo el mundo siempre me ha hecho sentir así... excepto vos –se volteó para verle la cara–. Me miras como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Harry no sabía que decir, se sentía abrumado. No podía creer todo por lo que había pasado y que jamás a nadie había contado; que tuviera todos esos sentimientos en el pecho y nunca los hubiera visto.

—No eres tan diferente como crees.

—Sí lo soy, y vos también... Es por eso que a veces pienso que eres el único que me entiende, que sabe lo que es vivir en las tinieblas del dolor.

—Lo dices por Voldemort, no? —preguntó cortante.

—Yo no soy así —siseó—. No soy como los demás así que no intentes descifrarme —se levantó y se cruzó de piernas frente a la chimenea mirando hacia las flamas. La atmósfera, hasta el momento, cálida se volvió densa y fría—. Piensas que siento lastima por todo lo que te paso o alguna clase de admiración de héroe como todos hacen, cuando en realidad te comprendo. Sé... lo que es vivir a la expectativa de los demás, estar siempre presionado, subordinado, confundido, solo... —su voz se tornó quebradiza y apagada.

—Perdón —se levantó y se acercó para abrazarla por detrás—. Es que no me gusta hablar de eso.

—Si no queres esta bien, pero no me gusta que pienses que te tengo lastima.

—No, no pienso eso.

—Ni quiero que la tengas por mí.

—No, no la tengo —y ella se volteó—. Es que... odio contar esas cosas y no sé que hacer para evitar el tema a veces y reacciono mal.

—Te entiendo.

—Pero no es justo, tú me has contado cosas que a nadie le has contado y yo... quiero hacerlo.

Y así le relató sus miedos, deseos, pesares y melancolías, tal y como ella había hecho, pero no pudo contarle lo de Sirius. Algo en él le decía que sería mejor por el momento ya que no había nada que lo demostrara, aunque las imágenes de la cabeza de Snape y lo sucedido con su madre lo atormentaban cada vez que hablaban de Mara.

Pronto los pesares pasados parecieron otra vez lejanos. Se fueron de temas hablando de solo Merlín sabe que, siendo simplemente ellos mismo.

Casi todas las tardes se encontraban en la sala multipropósitos. Hermione y Ron habían respetado los sentimientos de Harry y mantenían bien guardado el secreto, pero Draco no era tan fácil de engañar. El joven no entendía que diantre hacía Nyna luego de cada merienda y varias veces estuvo a punto de descubrirlos, pero por suerte no lo logró.

La joven pareja se contaban sus días y se perdían en las conversaciones más efusivas mientras se abrazaban, miraban, y besaban. No les importaba nada de lo que sucediera fuera de las paredes de ese salón. Sus vidas comenzaban cuando por fin podían estar uno junto al otro, y se suspendía en la espera del nuevo día en el que se volverían a cruzar por un solitario pasillo. El hecho de que todo fuera un secreto le daba un aire de prohibido a estar juntos. A pesar de las apariencias, de sus casas, de sus pasados, ellos iban en contra de todo solo por el hecho de sentirse como se sentían en la compañía del otro.

—Harry? —preguntó enredada en sus brazos una vez más.

—Si?

—Te... hago feliz?

—Qué no te diste cuenta todavía? —preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y la hizo reír.

—Es que... soy media rara, soy de preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Es que a veces necesito oírlo, sentirlo —y sus labios depositaron un suave beso en sus labios y él lo continuó con suave fervor.

Las manos de ambos pronto recorrieron cada rincón de sus cuerpos, perdiendo su timidez inmediatamente, con la necesidad de tacto. Se recostaron en el sofá. Sus besos se volvían más hambrientos y sus movimientos más erráticos.

—Quieres... seguir? —le preguntó el moreno recuperando el aliento.

Pero ella no contestó. Simplemente depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa.

—No, vos sos más —siseó riendo recordando los juegos de tórtolos en los que ya se había visto envueltos. Harry comenzó a besar su cuello, cada vez más rápido, bajando hasta su pecho mientras en la mente de Nyna todo se nublaba. Se sacó la remera rebelando su extremada palidez casi irreal.

—Eres tan frágil, como porcelana —dijo riendo, volviendo a besar sus labios.

—Pero ten cuidado, si se rompe te puede cortar —dijo enigmática. Volvió a besar su boca, haciéndolo olvidar por completo de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Metió sus manos en su camisa, sacándosela.

A pesar de que todavía hubieran secretos entre ellos, nada importaba, tal y como había pasado antes, porque ellos sentían algo mil veces más fuerte que la desconfianza, el odio, los celos, la depresión, la desolación, o el sufrimiento, y eso superaba cualquier secreto, sacrificio, o miedo.

—Te... amo —susurró el moreno a su oído. Sintió el tiempo detenerse. Sintió la pureza y verdad de esas palabras. Era amada, puramente y por primera vez, con cada fibra del ser de la persona que ella también amaba. Pero porque le costaba tanto decir aquellas palabras de las cuales estaba segura sentir?

_"Traidora... Eres mía..."_

—No... no —murmuro.

_"Traidora..."_

Esa voz... no podía ser.

—Detente, detente!-y lo apartó. Lo sabía, ya era tarde... muy tarde. Sus destinos estaban marcados.

—Qué pasa?

—No... puedo. No puedo hacerlo —respondió sin aliento.

—Esta bien. No te pongas así —-y la abrazó todavía—Esta bien.

"Me voy a romper... en mil pesazos... te vas a cortar...", era lo único en lo que pensaba Nyna mientras el miedo y el sueño se apoderaban de su ser, dejándola soñar bellos besos sobre el pecho de su amado.

Se levantó torpemente y empezó a cambiarse: la cena en el gran salón estaba a punto de comenzar. Intentó despertarla pero dormía con tanta tranquilidad que no pudo. Tomó sus cosas y la dejó dormir al calor de la chimenea.

Mientras caminaba con dirección al salón, recordó lo sucedido, y más que nunca sintió el vacío del silencio de Nyna. Él le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella no había dicho nada al respecto. Eso que la perturbaba y la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pero que diablos era? Sintió más que nunca el dolor de Nyna en su pecho al recordar lo que también él le ocultaba.

—Tenías razón, somos muy parecidos —se dijo tristemente.

Los pasillos estaban desolados ante la ausencia de alguna transeúnte alma solitaria. La oscuridad le impedía reconocer bien los alrededores, pero la luz y el ruido del gran salón lo guiaban en perfecta dirección. El hielo del invierno casi se había derretido por completo, pero aquel frío sepulcral todavía adornaba los rincones de Hogwarts.

Se sintió observado y varias veces se volteó para encontró a nadie ahí. Pensaba que era Nyna que venía siguiendo sus pasos, pero de todos modos sacó su varita. No sería ni la primera ni la ultima oportunidad de atacarlo que podría tener Voldemort.

—Nyna, eres tú? —pero no hubo respuesta. De pronto, vio una silueta fantasmagórica dirigirse de una de las columnas cercanas hacía los terrenos junto al bosque prohibido. La siguió. No era Nyna, la sombra era más corpulenta y torpe al andar. Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar en el bosque, escuchó detrás de él a Nyna.

—Harry! Espera, detente! —gritó mientras llegaba hasta él, recuperando el aliento.

—Nyna, que pasa? —se derrumbó en su brazos, y sintió el palpitar de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo, aún bajo la gruesa capa.

"Ya es tarde para mí, pero tal vez no para vos"

—Nyna, respóndeme —le exigió, pero su respuesta fue un sorpresivo beso frío mientras las manos de la joven lo rodeaban como queriendo que nunca la abandonara.

—Te amo —fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. Volvió a besarlo desesperadamente.

El frío los rodeo, como obligándolos a permanecer dentro de su tibio abrazo. Sus ojos cafés centellaban, no sabía si era por el frío o por las lágrimas que se había congelado en sus pupilas.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo al oído, mientras las lágrimas de los ojos de la joven le entumecían el rostro. El calor de esas palabras raspando su frío oído la habían vuelto inmensamente feliz una vez más.

"No te dejaré morir..."

—Vete, Harry. Ahora y no mires atrás —dijo sollozando pero firmemente.

—De que hablas?

—Vete! Vete ahora! —le gritó con dificultad apartándose de su pecho.

—Necesito que me digas porque!

—Y lo sabrás, Potter —contestó alguien saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque.

—Usted.

—Por fin nos conocemos cara a cara, sin más mascaras, Harry Potter —dijo la mujer apuntándole a éste.

—No dejaré que lo lastimes —objetó duramente Nyna tragando sus sollozos, interponiéndose entre Harry y la varita.

—Así me saludas, corazón?-dijo jocosa-Aunque ya no me sorprende nada de vos, traidora.

—No te metas, madre, no es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que no lo es, pero de todos modos estoy aquí para tratar de convencerte de no cometer el peor error de tu miserable vida —la cara sin sentimiento de Mara resplandecía de la sombría de Nyna.

—De todas formas mi destino esta marcado.

—Tal vez todavía puedas remediarlo —y le dirigió una sonrisa diabólica a Harry.

Se escucharon voces a lo lejos.

—Tonta! Te dije que nadie debía verte. Vamos nos, andando —y empezó a internarse en el bosque.

—Ya es tarde, pero haré todo lo posible —se volteó y miró a Harry antes de seguirla—Perdóname, _Desmaius —_Sintió como desvanecerse mientras unos cálidos brazos lo tomaban y lo arrastraban hacía el tenebroso bosque prohibido.

—Levántate —le ordenó una voz que ahora reconoció sin duda alguna —Levántate ahora! —volvió a ordenar pateándole el pecho.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y obedeció. Ante él se encontraba Mara Garcia apuntándolo firmemente con su varita, con sus ojos fríos e imperturbarles, y detrás de ella la silueta de Nyna.

—Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, termina con tu misión, Nyna —ésta se acercó poniendo en alto su varita. Su cara era fría, pero las silenciosas lágrimas la delataban —. Termina —pero Nyna siguió inmóvil—. Termina de una maldita vez! —exlamó nuevamente su madre, y de una rápido movimiento se volteó.

—_Expelliarmus!_ —y la varita de Mara cayó a unos pocos metros de los pies de Nyna. Esta se inclinó y la tomó.

—Vaya, vaya, increíble que nos hayas traicionado de esta manera. Cómo has podido deshonrar a tu sangre, Nyna? No eres digna de ser mi hija, ni de portar el apellido que tan honradamente te han dado, ni de existir siquiera!

—Cállate! —gritó apuntándole amenazadoramente.

—Creo que entiendo por donde viene la mano... Él no lo sabe —rió contemplando a Harry.

—Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry con dificultad ante el frío cortante que se colaba por sus pulmones.

—Por Merlín, hija, hazlo. Después de esto poco me importara lo que te suceda.

—Y cuándo lo has hecho? De todos modos ya sé que esperar.

—Créeme, no lo sabes —siseó para reír con malicia—Por favor... —dijo con fastidio—Hazlo!

—No... puedo hacerlo —y miró dolorosamente a Harry.

—Entonces te haré las cosas un poco más fáciles... —volteó hacía Harry y dijo en voz melosa— Acaso sabes, Harry, que es lo que te ha estado ocultando tu enamorada?

—Cállate! —exclamó.

—Sabes quien es en realidad tu inocente y torturada noviecita? —volvió a preguntar con malicia— Pues te presento a la última heredera de Salazar Slytherin! Te presento a Nyna Riddle!

—_Rid-dle? —_repitió el morocho con dificultad.

—Así es, pero ella no es su hija, de serlo ya estaría reunida con tus odiosos padres por tal traición. Ella es su sobrina segunda.

—Entonces él es su... tío?

—Muy bien, chiquillo. Mi madre, Nyna Riddle era la mismísima hermana de Lord Voldemort, claro que él nunca supo de su existencia hasta conocerme a mí, poco antes de que ella muriera. En honor a su sacrificio, mi amo le puse a mi hija su nombre y él su apellido, que ahora, tan deshonrosamente lleva.

—Entonces... eres una mortífaga! —exclamó horrorizado.

—Un poco tarde lo descubres, Potter —dijo en una maligna sonrisa.

—Basta! Cállate! —repitió sin encontrarse con la mirada de Harry.

—Qué pasa? Temes que después de saber la verdad no te ame más? —inquirió y rió fríamente.

—Cállate! —seguía gritando impotente.

—No lo voy a ser justo cuando estoy por llegar a lo mejor. Sabes cual era su misión aquí, _Harry_? —volvió a mirarlo fríamente sin demostrar temor a ante la varita que la apuntaba—Sabes cual es la razón de todo este teatro? Ella vino a Hogwarts PARA ACABAR CON TU MISERABLE VIDA!

—No! —gritó.

—Ella no te ama, todo fue mentira, un teatro.

—Mentira, Harry. Yo te amo —dijo ahogadamente.

—Es eso verdad? Todo fue mentira! —preguntó furioso.

—No, yo te amo, Harry —e intentó acercársele.

—Apártate!-le gritó apartándose. Se sentía traicionado... usado, engañado.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte... -sollozaba.

—Caí en el mismo juego en el que cayó Sirius... -dijo en voz baja.

—De que hablas?

—Que ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con tu padre, y ahora tú lo hiciste conmigo!

—Mi padre? De que estas hablando? —inquirió confundida.

—Cállate, Potter, o me veré forzada a acabar contigo con mis propias manos...

—Usted lo sabe muy bien —le dijo lentamente disfrutando de la desesperación de los ojos de Mara— Sirius era el padre de Nyna.

—No sabes el error que has cometido muchacho... —le dijo con una mirada que emanaba fuego.

—Sirius Black? Mi padre? Imposible. Él está...

—Sí, esta muerto, y todo gracias a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, incluyéndote! —-le gritó, con tanta indignación, fría y crudamente.

—Mentira!

—Pregúntaselo a tu madre —Nyna se volteó rápidamente para clavar sus ojos como dagas en el cuerpo desarmado de su madre.

—Es eso cierto? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

—Creo que te debo esto ya que estas podrían ser tus últimas horas de vida. Sí, es cierto. Él era tu padre. Ese maldito me traicionó, me usó como a una cualquiera y luego me abandonó. No me merecía, no te merecía, ni tampoco merecía vivir!

—No... no... —repetía— No puede ser... Nunca pude... conocer a mi padre, y él estuvo vivo todos estos años... -su respiración se volvió errática y su voz se hizo bizarra —Todo esto es tu culpa! —un rayo de color plateado salió de su varita pegándole de lleno en el pecho a Mara, dejándola inconsciente sobre la tierra.

Nyna levantó el rostro enturbiado por el odio, las lágrimas y la confusión, mostrando unos oscuros ojos caoba que se clavaron en su figura, y le ordenó a Harry en voz ahogada:

—Vete, ahora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Perdón por cortarlo justo ahí! Prometo continuar y espero reviews .

Besos a todos y gracias por su apoyo incondicional!

Ya estoy terminando el ultimo cap pero antes quiero terminar de editar los anteriores...

Agradecimientos al que sea q este leyendo! n.n y dejen reviews...

Grazie per leyere! n.n


	10. La oscuridad de los secretos

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

AVISO: En este capítulo hay un Flash Back (hechos que trascurrieron en el pasado) de lo que le sucedió a Nyna antes de conocer a Harry. He señalado su comienzo y final con la siguiente secuencia "o-o-o-o", respectivamente. Les explico esto porque es esencial que se ubiquen y se den cuenta de cuando empieza y termina para no perder el hilo de la narración. Luego del primer Flash Back que aparece en este capítulo (porque en el próximo hay otro), continuo narrado lo último que sucedió en el capítulo anterior. Espero no marearlos mucho. S

Gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

10

La oscuridad de los secretos

o-o-o-o-o FlaSh BaCk o-o-o-o-o

Los paisajes pasaban indistinguibles para la joven rubia de ojos cafés que posaba sobre la ventanilla del tren. Su mente parecía trabajar a mil por hora... y querría desesperadamente que se detuviera. Todo había cambiado en su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En menos de una semana su vida había pasado a ser un recuerdo frívolo es su mente. En menos de tres días se vio aceptando lo que iba a ser su vida desde ese momento en más. En menos de dos horas se vio volviendo a Inglaterra, abandonando lo que fue su vida, que parecía ya no pertenecerle, y tomando así el poder y responsabilidad que tan abruptamente habían dejado caer sobre sus hombros.

—Ya falta poco —dijo su madre desde el extremo opuesto del asiento mientras leía el Profeta— En 20 minutos llegaremos a Londres.

"Londres...", se dijo recordando mundanamente su infancia, algo borrosa en su mente. Había leído en un libro que era común en los niños olvidar los momentos dolorosos, y justamente casi lo único que recordaba con claridad Nyna eran tardes en una plaza junto a un niño rubio. Sabía que era Draco por relatos de su madre, pero... en realidad todos esos años le habían pasado como un sueño confuso y borroso. Vacíos.

—Pronto, ya falta poco —repitió la mujer con enajenamiento.

"Pronto, ya muy pronto... falta cada vez menos", se dijo para sí.

Su madre continuó hablando, algo a cerca del periódico, pero las palabras escaparon de la atención de la joven aturdida.

"Qué me esperará en la próxima estación?", se preguntó. "Qué será de mí de ahora en más?"

"Si eres cobarde, morirás en Azkaban...", comentó una fría voz en su cabeza. "Ahora estas del otro lado, del lado oscuro... Debes aceptar tu destino, tu obligación", era... Él. Lo sentía, lo sentía debajo de su piel, dentro de su cabeza, moviendo sus pensamientos como fichas de ajedrez. Sentía su sangre espesa correr por sus venas, viciada con la sangre de los tantos que habían perecido bajo su mano. Cómo había sido capaz su madre de nunca habérselo contalo? Cómo podría enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba si era solamente una niña? No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo... Tenía miedo. Lo único más cercano a un padre que pudiera tener sería... Él. Él era su familia. Ella era parte de Él. Ella le... pertenecía.

—Te pasa algo, corazón? —preguntó su madre observándola por sobre el trozo de papel.

—No —dijo algo ambigua.

—No temas, le caerás bien —le contestó indolente causando una mirada fría de su hija que no vio a través del cacho de papel que volvió a situar frente a sus severos ojos.

Pronto se hallaron en la estación King's Cross; atravesaron una pared falsa y se encontraron en el pleno y alborotado Londres.

—Malditos muggles, —despotricó Mara— se amontonan como ratas...

Nyna seguía divaga mientras observaba pasar a la gente que salía de la estación y no pudo evitar pensar en huir, en perderse entre la multitud, pero sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Estaba sola.

—Nyna! —le exclamó— Ven aquí —y vio un antiguo coche negro, impecable, que no había notado antes justo enfrente de ellas esperándolas en el borde de la calle. Vio a su madre subirse y la imitó. No había nadie al volante, pero apenas subieron empezó a moverse. Por las ventanas ya no se veía nada más que oscuridad, era como si la noche hubiera caído sobre aquella soleada tarde.

—Ya falta poco... —repitió nuevamente Mara con cada vez más ansias.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, por fin el vehículo se detuvo. La oscuridad de las ventanas, e inclusive del mismo coche, seguía imperturbable hasta que la puerta del lado de su madre se abrió sorpresivamente.

—Rápido —y la siguió pisando el enladrillado de piedra de la entrada de lo que parecía ser una mansión de unos setenta años. Exteriormente estaba totalmente deteriorada: el frente de piedra se había ido destartalando mientras un verde moho tintaba la antes grisáceo piedra de un color verdoso putrefacto; los alrededores estaban cubiertos por un denso césped que impedía reconocer algo, aparte de la casa, en el terreno; las puertas de madera se habían arqueado y oscurecido por la humedad, pero no impedía distinguir una placa de plata sobre ella con una "R" grabada.

—No le gusta la fachada, pero justamente es por eso por lo que la ha elegido —comentó Mara tratando de ahuyentar un par de moscas. Varios años viviendo en la cuidad y ya casi había olvidado las consecuencias de vivir en el campo.

Se acercó a la puerta que amenazaba con caérseles encima y sacó su varita. A continuación Mara susurró algo en una lengua desconocida que parecía ser más un silbido que palabras, mientras desde adentro otro sonido parecía contestarle, haciendo abrir puerta de par en par. Nyna había oído claramente todo lo sucedido:

—_Amo mío, somos nosotras._

—_Bienvenidas. Pasen, mi casa es su casa._

Ingresaron en el cálido salón, iluminado levemente y amueblado con finos muebles de madera ingleses. Parpadearon al ver el arreglado aspecto interno. A la derecha, una enorme chimenea iluminaba el salón, proyectando una larga sombra sobre el hombre que posaba en una poltrona frente a ellas.

—_Bienvenidas, acérquense... —_dijo todavía en un silbido que estremeció aún más a la joven. Aquello parecía una típica película muggle de terror. Por lo menos su mente se había detenido, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del temblor que se había apoderado de sus piernas.

—Mi Señor, no sabe cuanto hemos espera...

—Shhh! —chilló el hombre todavía sin volverse de su lugar—. Habla en pársel —su voz era fría, tanto que congeló las piernas de Nyna en ese preciso momento.

—_Perdóneme, señor —_se disculpó silbante

—_Ya no confió en nadie, verás. Y no me gustaría que alguien escuchara... nuestra charla, entiendes?_

—_Si, entiendo._

—_Le has hablado de algo?_

—_No, todavía no, señor._

—_Me alegró, quería ser yo quien se lo dijera_ —y en ese momento la figura se levantó; se volteó y lentamente se fue dirigiendo hasta donde la mujer y la joven permanecían paradas. La fuerte luz del fuego lo iluminaba en su contorno, impidiendo distinguir aquel rostro que, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto, atormentaba a Nyna. Pero pronto pudo verlo y muy claramente cuando este se inclinó y detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su fino rostro pálido y ojos carmesí parecían doblegarla con solo mirarla. Sus facciones y nariz eran puntiagudas, como los de una serpiente.

—_Has crecido mucho, te has vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba —_y sus rojos ojos la inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza. Nyna sintió un fuerte calor en su pecho que no lograba entender mientras adquiría nuevamente movilidad.

—_Di gracias._

—_Agradecería que no la corrigieras, Mara_ —la mirada fría que le digirió la hizo petrificarse en el suelo de madera.

—_Cómo te encuentras?_

—_Bien —_contestó Nyna también silbante, tratando de no inmutarse.

—_Y una muy bella voz también —_una fina sonrisa coronó su rostro.

—_De que quería hablarme?_

—_De tus nuevas obligaciones, claro esta —_se irguió y empezó a caminar hasta uno de los sofás—_. Por favor, siéntate —_delicadamente, la joven se desplazó y se sentó_—. Primero que todo, que es lo que tu madre te ha dicho exactamente?_

—_Me ha dicho que usted es mi tío-abuelo —_el Lord volvió a sonreír finamente.

—_Por favor, dime tío nada más, me haces sentir viejo._

—_Perdone. Bueno, y también que debíamos reunirnos con usted porque ya no éramos vigiladas por el Ministerio Ingles._

—_Te ha contado lo de tu abuela, mi hermana?_

—_Si... me lo ha contado._

—_Y los verdaderos motivos por los que se tuvieron que marchar a otro país?_

—_Porque aquí peligraba nuestra identidad —_contestó pesadamente la joven.

—_Y lo de... aquella noche hace ya quince años? —_sus ojos parecían contener fuego dentro de ellos.

—_También, señor._

—_Bien entonces, tienes alguna pregunta?_

—_En realidad... nunca supe nada sobre mi padre... —_dijo quedamente, mientras Mara parecía ponerse roja de la furia.

—_No creo que sea ni el momento, ni el lugar —_soltó Mara al recibir una mirada de consentimiento de su señor.

—_Tiene razón, —_agregó volviendo a mirarla_— ahora ya es tiempo de hablar sobre tu futuro..._

La sala que hasta hacía unos minutos le había parecido tan cálida, había adquirido un frío que recorría su espina hasta su nuca. Por fin el momento había llegado, iba a descubrir cual era la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. Sabía que su madre la había llevado a Argentina para protegerla, pero el haberla traído de vuelta a Inglaterra en espera de una guerra que justamente iba a comenzar allí, no era precisamente algo que dijera "Sabes, Lord Voldemort es tu tío abuelo y lo vamos a ir a visitar". Había algo detrás de todo eso, algo tan grande que inclusive su madre había sido incapaz de decírselo. ¿Cuál era su _nuevo futuro, sus nuevas obligaciones_? Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada, pero a pesar de ello guardó su compostura y permaneció serena mientras, palabra tras palabra que salía de aquellos finos labios, trazaban el rumbo de su vida.

—_Me honra decirte que vas a convertirte en una parte crucial para que volvamos al poder. Juntos vamos a terminar con todos los que se han interpuesto en nuestro camino, que han intentado evitar lo inevitable... Mi renacimiento, nuestro renacimiento, Nyna querida. Al no tener hijos, tú te has vuelto ni más ni menos que mi heredera, la última Riddle —_los ojos de la joven se abrieron involuntariamente. "Yo... una Riddle?"—. _Veo que esto tampoco te lo había dicho tu madre. Pues sí, tu verdadero nombre es Nyna, como mi hermana, Sarah, como mi madre, y finalmente Riddle, como tu querido tío._

—_Señor... es usted mi padre? —_Nyna se iba arrepentir más tarde por su atrevimiento, su madre se aseguraría de ello, pero tenía que hacer aquella pregunta, la tenía atravesada en el corazón con un frío vacío al ver a los padres e hijos jugando en la misma vieja plaza.

—_Halagado estoy de tu equivocación, querida —_y volvió a sonreír felinamente—. _Pero no, no lo soy._

—_Creo que tu tío ya te ha dicho que no es ni el momento ni el lugar —_le recordó su madre apretando los dientes.

—_Perdón... yo... —_pero no pudo continuar al sentir un frío dedo sobre sus labios.

—_No te disculpes, sigamos en donde nos quedamos —_y lentamente apartó su dedo ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica. Se dirigió hacia su silla y la volteó para estar frente a ella—. -_Como habrás deducido ya, tu nombre se cambió luego de... aquella noche —_sus ojos se oscurecieron—. _Pero ahora todo ha cambiado; por fin he recuperado mis poderes y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo se vuelva a arrodillar ante mí —_esta vez, sus ojos parecían brillar, casi más que las chispas del fuego de la chimenea_—. Y tú, niña mía, vas a ayudarme. Juntos, nadie se atreverá a hacernos frente, nadie. Nadie se volverá a reír de ti, nadie volverá a cuestionarte —_Nyna volteó involuntariamente hacia su madre que parecía no haberse inmutado ante aquello y seguía mirando fielmente a su amo con una sonrisa—_, serás más poderosa de lo que nunca hayas soñado —_"Esa mirada..."—. _Seremos invencibles. _

La ambición, la maldad, y el poder que había en sus ojos invadieron su ser. Por fin, después de tantos años de soledad y sufrimiento, se iba a vengar de la maldita vida que le había tocado vivir. Por fin iba tener el poder de hacer lo que ella quisiera, ya no sería la sombra de su madre ni la de nadie, nunca más. Haría lo que fuera por sentirse así, lo que fuera.

—_Qué es lo que debo hacer? —_y Voldemort no pudo reprimir una siniestra sonrisa que mostró la fila superior de sus puntiagudos dientes

—_Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea? —_inquirió con una mirada diabólica en su rostro.

—_Lo que sea... —_afirmó, deseándolo con cada fibra de su ser.

—_No es sencillo lo que te voy a pedir —_continuó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar alrededor del sofá en donde la joven rubia seguía quietamente sentada escuchando cada palabra con suma atención—_, pero sé que podrás lograrlo sin complicación alguna ya que eres una Slytherin, la ultima heredera... —_se detuvo frente a ella y una mirada fría y cruda remplazó la antes cariñosa_—. Tienes que traerme al último obstáculo que tengo para volver al poder, el que hace quince años me despojó de lo que llamamos vida y me condenó a deambular por la tierra como un muerto viviente, al que por su culpa tuviste que alejarte de tu país natal y de tu familia... Quiero que me traigas al último de los Potter —_sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en el rostro inmutable de Nyna esperando la respuesta.

—_Quiere que... lo mate? —_preguntó fríamente; cómo le iba importar matar al culpable de cada miserable día de su infancia? Tal vez si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, ella hubiera tenido una familia de verdad.

—_No, no... —_contestó sonriente como si hubiera hecho un chiste—_ no creo que estés lista todavía. Por el momento quiero solo que me lo traigas, para así yo poder terminar con su miserable existencia de una vez por todas._

—_Y... cómo hago eso?_

—_No te hagas la tonta... Has heredado un gran talento de tu madre: la actuación. Sedúcelo —_dijo aterciopeladamente con ojos perversos—_, hazlo confiar en ti, hazlo quererte, pretende quererlo... Él no tiene a nadie, esta solo y deprimido desde nuestro último encuentro —_y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en sus finos labios

—_Cree que caerá? Después de todo lo que le pasó dudo que sea tan tonto como para confiar en una completa desconocida._

—_Créeme, lo hará. Necesita a alguien y ese alguien serás tú, y lo ayudaras a terminar con su dolor... Aunque realmente no de la manera que él espera —_y profirió una endemoniada risa—._ Pero ten cuidado; no dejes que tus hormonas te hagan sentir otras cosas... Y esa será tu prueba de lealtad para que puedas volverte una mortífaga. Ahora mismo se dirigirán a la casa muggle enfrente a la de él. Lo conocerás. Te harás su amiga —_empezó a caminar a su alrededor una vez más mirándola de reojo: la cara de la chica era seria y fría. Esto lo hizo volver a sonreír; su madre había hecho un buen trabajo, ella era todo lo que esperaba que fuera, era tan parecida a él. Se acercó y susurró a su oído—_. Lo seducirás, y cuando menos lo espere..._

Nyna respiró hondo.

—_Será su fin —_concluyó malignamente. Sin duda era la ultima heredera de Salazar Slytherin, fría como una serpiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La oscuridad del bosque era interrumpida por las dos figuras erguidas bañadas por la luz lunar que se filtraba de entre las ramas de un moribundo árbol.

Ambos permanecían quietos, como si el solo hecho de hacerlo los lastimara.

—Que, estás sordo? Andate! —volvió a gritar la chica, recuperando su voz y compostura.

—No hasta que me digas la verdad —contestó tercamente el joven de cabellos azabache.

—La verdad de qué? Qué no oíste suficiente ya?

—Quiero oírlo de ti.

—Pues que queres oír? Lo fácil que caíste en mi trampa? Cómo me divertí jugando con vos y viéndote de todos modos seguir buscándome? —exclamó errante.

—Entonces que diablos fue lo de hace rato! También fue pura actuación?

—Cada suceso, desde el momento en que te conocí, ha sido planeado... Pero algo salió mal... y encima mi madre echó todo a perder al descubrir mi verdadera identidad ante vos.

—Entonces que esperas? ¡Mátame! ¡Termina!

—¡Dije que algo aparte de mi madre salió mal! —lo seguía mirando fijamente.

—Y qué fue eso?

—Confié en vos, y en consecuencia... —empezó a bajar la voz y aflojar la frialdad de su rostro— Yo...

—¡Potter! —se escuchó remotamente detrás de ellos.

—Es McGonagall.

—¡Potter! —volvió a insistir la profesora con voz desesperada— ¡Sal del bosque!

—Saben que estas aquí... deben de haber encontrado tu varita. Tenes que irte.

—No. No voy a irme.

—Qué queres? Qué se despierte y nos mate a ambos? —señaló a su madre que yacía todavía inconsciente en el césped— El maleficio no va a durar mucho más, debes irte.

—No te dejaré.

—Todavía te importa lo que me pase después de todo lo que oíste esta noche?

—Si, me importa.

—Entonces te vas a cortar.

—Qué?

—Tu muñequita de porcelana... se va a romper —dijo con voz queda.

—¡Potter! —era la voz de Snape ahora, pero esta se escuchó a unos lejanos pasos de ellos.

—Vete.

—No lo haré.

—Vete ahora! —y levantó su varita amenazadoramente.

—Baja la varita, Nyna —ordenó Snape saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles con su varita brillante en mano.

—Hola, Severus —dijo apaciguadamente.

—Baja la varita —repitió.

—Si la bajo estoy muerta —dijo sonriendo tristemente—. Ahora vete con Harry antes de que mi madre despierte, dudo que quieras que lleven como trofeo tu corazón a Voldemort.

Snape se estremeció y su brazo en el que tenía la marca tenebrosa tembló levemente.

—Andando, Potter.

—No la vamos a dejar aquí. ¡No podemos!

—No es tu problema, vamos.

—No me iré!

—_Imperius —_susurró Nyna y el joven moreno pareció quedar paralizado

_"Vete"_, le ordenó una dulce voz en su cabeza.

"No...", le contestó tercamente.

_"Qué necesitas oír para irte?"_

"Qué volverás"

_"Lo haré... Ahora, vete, por favor"_, la voz parecía casi un sollozo.

—Llévatelo —dijo la joven rubia.

—Y qué pasará contigo? —le preguntó el profesor de Pociones.

—Yo me preocuparía más por lo que te pasará si él te encuentra.

—Eso es problema mío.

—Lo mismo digo entonces. Ahora váyanse —Y el hombre y el joven de cabellos negros se perdieron entre las tinieblas del bosque por donde había llegado el primero.

La joven permaneció allí parada contemplando aquella oscuridad cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

—Ahora vas a pagar los platos rotos, traidora —dijo Mara rechinando los dientes, sujetándola bien fuerte contra su pecho, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una moneda con una serpiente dibujada en ella. Nyna sabía lo que era: un traslador.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

CHAN, CHAN... n.n... Mil perdones por dejarlo ahí! Ahora salen más cortitos y más atrapantes... Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar; tenía que organizar un par de cosas y no tuve tiempo, pero prometo continuar lo más pronto posible.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ánimos , y mis felicitaciones a mi primita Hada que ya ha publicado su primera historia.

Sin remordimientos de repetirlo: Ya falta poco... muajaja. Me queda editar 4 cap más y termino.

Grazie per leyere! n.n … y ya saben, dejen reviews.


	11. El precio de la lealtad

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

AVISO: En este capítulo hay una violación; la he marcado, así que si eres impresionable o simplemente no la quieres leer, puedes no hacerlo. Vuelve a haber un Flash Back que transcurre a partir del encuentro que tuvieron Nyna y Harry en la Torre de Astronomía; esta marcado al igual que en el capítulo anterior y espero no marearlos con los intervalos.

Gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

11

El precio de la lealtad

Sus pies se separaron del suelo y sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella. Sentía sus cabellos volar y alborotarse por la velocidad de la trasportación y vio el tiempo detenérsele. Ese era su trayecto al patíbulo.

"Y pensar que es mi propia madre es la que me esta llevando...", pensó reprimiendo otros pensamientos todavía más dolorosos en su mente; en algún rincón de su alma había pensado que ella estaría de su lado, pero se equivocó. "Ya falta poco... para que todo termine."

Cuando la oscuridad que las rodeaba empezó a desvanecerse aterrizaron en aquella sala que hacia tan solo un par meses había visitado por primera vez. Mara arrojó a Nyna, cayendo esta de cara al suelo.

—Levántate —le ordenó apuntándole con su varita.

—Te encanta decir eso, verdad? —y se levantó enfrentando a su madre sin inmutar su rostro apaciguado, pero aterrorizado en el interior

—He desperdiciado dieciséis años de mi vida... Si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería te hubiera abandonado sin dudarlo.

—Seguramente mi vida hubiera sido una dicha comparada a como lo fue —dijo fríamente la joven de ojos cafés.

—Te hice fuerte, te hice una guerrera, tal y como la vida hizo con mi señor y yo.

—Entonces déjame tratar de comprender que te tendría que agradecer: que nunca me dejaste conocer a mi padre o el haber dejado que lo mataran!

—Pues ambas claro. Tu padre era un traidor, tal y como vos. No sé como no me di cuenta antes.

—Entonces... que estas esperando? ¡Mátame de una maldita vez! _¡Termina!_

—No voy a ensuciarme las manos, aparte a mi no me traicionaste después de todo. Él saldara cuentas con vos —una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Puedo preguntarte algo antes, _madre? —_preguntó fríamente.

—Sí, alguna vez te quise —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Esa no iba a ser mi pregunta, pero gracias por el dato —dijo inmutablemente—. Mi pregunta era por que me tuviste; podrías perfectamente haber abortado dado que no creo que estuviera en tus planes quedar embarazada del mejor amigo de James Potter...

—Esas cosas no se preguntan, hija —su rostro era impenetrable, sin sentimiento alguno... tal y como siempre lo había sido.

—Me lo debes.

—Yo no te debo nada a vos, pero si queres saberlo hubo un tiempo en que amé a tu padre y tal vez ese recuerdo fue lo que me convenció de tenerte.

—Lastima que a mí nunca me amaste, me _quisiste tener_ para tus proyectos, tal y como Él quiso.

La fuerte conversación fue interrumpida por los sonoros pasos, o así le parecieron a Nyna, que bajaban la escalera. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras paso tras paso aquella figura tenebrosa se iba acercando. Nyna sintió el mismo miedo que había sentido en su último encuentro con Voldemort, pero sabía que esta vez las cosas sería muy diferentes; esta vez él no tendría piedad.

o-o-o-o-o FLaSh BaCk o-o-o-o-o

Después de lo sucedido en la Torre de Astronomía, sabía que ya no iba a poder tranquilizar las cosas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Había tenido la oportunidad servida en charola de plata de matar a Potter y... no había podido. Todo era perfecto, ella misma hubiera podido dejarlo morir y llevado con el Lord en ese estado de coma; pero en vez de eso lo había dejado en la enfermería! Se sentía una completa estúpida, no se podía entender ni ella.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?", se preguntaba constantemente tirada en la cama de su habitación en la espera de la salida de los alumnos para el receso de invierno. "Va a matarme... eso hará... eso hace con todos los que osan traicionarlo", unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos turbios cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Nyna? Ya nos vamos —dijo Draco.

—Ya voy —y se irguió y trató de aclarar su rostro tristón. Hechizó su bolso para que la siguiera y salió del dormitorio vacío.

—Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó algo preocupado— Por qué te quedaste sola en el dormitorio? —y levantó una ceja.

—Es que voy a extrañar el colegio, eso es todo.

—Vamos, la casa de tu madre no debe ser tan mala, aunque esta en un barrio muggle...

—Es que no la soporto —contestó terminantemente.

—Si quieres puedes pasar las fiestas con mi madre y yo —pobre Draco, pensó, a pesar de ser el hijo de un reconocido mortífago, el Lord no quiso meter la pata dos veces con un Malfoy, y luego de que su padre hubiera sido llevado a Azkaban, Draco no supo nada más a cerca de Él o de los mortífagos, incluyendo a Mara y a Nyna.

—No..., no puedo.

—Vamos...

—No, no puedo, Draco. Ya sabes como se pone si uno no hace lo que ella quiere.

—Ok..., te voy a extrañar, sabes? —dijo con tono cariñoso.

—Yo también —y sonrió tímidamente.

En el expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría hasta King's Cross no conversaron mucho, solo recordaron viejos tiempos, aunque en el caso de Nyna era más descifrar. Aunque no sintiera lo mismo que Draco, lo quería, y mucho dado que él había sido su primer amigo y su primer beso. Cuando lo veía todavía podía ver al pequeño con quien jugaba en aquella plaza a las escondidas. Aunque se hiciera el malo y el duro, Nyna lo conocía y nunca iba a olvidar aquella confianza que él tuvo con ella, a pesar que ella nunca pudo tenerla con él.

El tren por fin se detuvo y ambos descendieron. Traspasaron la falsa pared y antes de separar sus caminos, Nyna se volteó sorpresivamente y besó sus labios como aquella distante primera vez.

—Chau —y se alejó del atontado rubio para perderse entre la multitud. Pronto encontró aquel mismo coche negro que la esperaba enfrente de la estación, y se subió en él. Mientras el auto empezaba a moverse y las figuras de la ventana se iban volviendo tinieblas, lamentó no haber besado por ultima vez aquellos finos labios durmientes antes de dejarlos en la enfermería.

Al llegar a la mansión Riddle un calor muy fuerte se iba apoderando de su pecho. No quería imaginar lo que la esperaba adentro, así que se acercó casi corriendo hasta la puerta. Sí todo iba a terminar, que fuera por lo menos rápido, pensó.

—_Llegué —_dijo en pársel con la garganta seca, y las puertas se abrieron súbitamente. Entró mientras sus palpitaciones incrementaban.

—Bienvenida, hija —le dijo fríamente su madre desde una de las butacas del salón, y justo en ese momento Nyna tuvo que evitar el sobresalto cuando la puerta detrás de ella se cerró de un portazo—. No sabes como esperábamos tu llegada... —la mirada de su madre le decía todo: estaba en grandes aprietos, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por aquella persona que llamaba "madre" sin sentirlo verdaderamente.

—En donde está? —dijo ignorando el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y la repentina mirada de antipatía de su madre.

—Arriba. Sube, te esta esperando... —la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios la hizo estremecer.

Nyna volteó y empezó a subir aquella escalera que parecía interminable. Los ornamentos del pasamanos daban la impresión de que iba ingresando lentamente en una cripta. Trataba de no pensar en lo que la esperaba arriba... aunque si salía viva de esa sería de puro milagro.

Al llegar al piso superior se encontró con un montón de puertas, pero una llamó su atención más que las demás por tener una serpiente en la manija. Cuando acercó su mano para girarla esta se abrió sola.

—_Pasa —_dijo su fría voz desde el interior. Nyna no pudo responder por temor a atragantarse y perder la compostura, y simplemente pasó. En aquella penumbra vio la ornamentada poltrona en la que sin duda él se encontraba—. Al fin... vamos a hablar de frente_, Nynita —_y esta vez no se sobresaltó cuando la puerta detrás de ella se volvió a cerrar de un portazo, pero si cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran ornamentos los que rodeaban la silla—. Te presento a Nagini —dijo haciendo a la joven abrir los ojos como platos al ver a la gigantesca anaconda enroscada en la silla de Lord Voldemort—. Cómo viajaste? —preguntó sin importancia a la petrificada rubia.

—B-bien —"Maldita sea! No tiene que ver que... que..."

—Que me temes? —dijo causando el temblor en sus manos.

—C-cómo...?

—Vamos, Nyna... Me crees tan idiota como para no saber Legirimancia?

"Tarada!"

—No, no señor —dijo precipitadamente.

—Pues claro que no —y se levantó de su silla y se deslizó hasta donde ella se hallaba.

"Es mi fin..."

—Se cada uno de los pensamientos que pasan por esta cabecita —y deslizó su mano por su cabello, atrapando entre sus dedos un mechón que retorció con delicadeza—. Cada sentimiento en tu corazón —acercó su rostro y Nyna pudo sentir su frío acariciarle la mejilla, mientras sus finos labios susurraban en su oído—. Cada excitación... —La joven tragó en seco.

—Señor, perdóneme... —se ahogaba—. Perdóneme, deme otra oportunidad...

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas, ya lo sabes—contestó secamente.

—Lo sé, pero es que... me equivoqué, pero sé que no me volverá a pasar.

—Claro que no —y la miró con una mezcla de maldad y picardía.

—Y... lo acabaremos.

—Error —el corazón de Nyna se detuvo— TÚ lo acabaras.

—Cómo?

—Ahora tu tendrás que matarlo.

—Yo?

—No juegues conmigo, _Nynita —_dijo volviendo a su tono frío—. Sé lo que piensas, lo que sientes. Aunque trates de engañarte a ti misma conmigo no lo vas a lograr, y por eso quiero que lo mates con tus propias manos.

—Yo... yo no puedo. No sé como ni... tengo la fuerza; él es más fuerte que yo.

—La fuerza la tienes, créeme, de la técnica no te preocupes, la aprenderás muy fácilmente. Ya me arriesgué demasiado enviándote a Hogwarts y no voy a dejar que todo se me salga de las manos.

—Pero Señor...

—Nada de peros —dijo enardecido—. Ahora hablemos de cómo vas a pagarme.

—Pa-pagarle?

—Pues claro, no pensaras que te daría otra oportunidad así como si nada, o sí? Ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de personas… —el pecho de Nyna iba a estallar; había presentido "ciertas actitudes" fuera de lo común en su tío, pero no podía estar refiriéndose a...

—Y cómo voy a pagarle, señor? —dijo tratando de recuperar un poco el control de la situación— Qué no tengo ya que acabar con Potter yo misma?

—Eso es aparte, niña mía —el Lord continuaba con aquella mirada de maldad y picardía que empezaba a quemarle la piel—. Pero hay algo que me interesa mucho más en este momento... —y lentamente fue deslizando la capa de la chica de sus hombros con sus manos—. Por qué tiemblas? —inquirió al sentir la piel de la chica bajo la camiseta.

—Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó quedamente, hipnotizaba por aquellos rubís.

—Quiero ser el primero en tocarte como nunca nadie lo ha hecho... Quiero tenerte —dijo masajeando los hombros tensos de la joven.

—P-pero... no, no... Eso no se puede... mi madre, ella...

—Ella piensa que en este momento te estoy azotando —contestó como si nada—. Pero sería incapaz de herirte, a menos que me provocaras… —aquella mirada de advertencia la hizo temblar más—. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, recuérdalo.

Nyna intentó disimuladamente deslumbrar alguna salida en aquella penumbra, y vio algo que no había notado antes: una gran cama en revestida con seda en la parte superior y con unas luminosas sabanas, también de seda, de color escarlata. Aparte de la puerta que se hallaba detrás de ella, no había otra salida aparente. Su varita había quedado en el bolsillo interno de su capa que ahora yacía en el frío suelo de la habitación. Estaba atrapada. No tenía salida.

—Vas a cooperar o... Créeme, no me importa como sea, así que elige.

—A-ahora?

—Desde el momento en que te vi no he parado de pensar en este momento, que no te has dado cuenta? —dijo levantando una ceja— Ya no lo soporto más.

Nyna ya no sabía que responder; toda contestación razonable había abandonado su mente.

—Y? —preguntó calmadamente el Lord.

—N-no... lo sé… —dijo en un hilo de voz mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Bueno... lo descubriremos —y acercó a su pecho a la joven para relamer sus labios cerrados por el shock. Con una pálida mano abrió su quijada para poder meter su lengua en aquella casi inexplorada cavidad.

La joven rubia estaba entre el grito y el llanto ahogado en su garganta por aquella boca que la besaba lánguidamente. Se quedó dura mientras esas frías manos iban recorriendo su cuerpo y se metían debajo de sus ropas. Su boca fue deslizándose por su mentón hasta su cuello, depositando babosos besos a su paso.

—Siempre... —decía ahogando las palabras en su cuello al besarla con cada vez más frenesí— consigo... lo que... quiero...

—_Amo?_ —preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta.

—Qué quieres? —exclamó de mala gana Voldemort apartándose del cuello de Nyna para que su voz sonara severa y no quebradiza por la excitación, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho para que no emitiera sonido.

—_Tenemos noticias sobre el cabecilla de los gigantes._

—Para eso me...? Después me las comentaras —dijo con rabia.

—_Es urgente, Amo. Si no arreglamos esto ahora podría perder el contacto._

—Bueno, ahora salgo. Espérenme en el sótano.

—_Si, Señor_ —y se oyeron los pasos del siervo bajar la interminable escalera.

—Creo que voy a estar algo ocupado por un par de semanas... Pero acabaremos con esto cuando tenga tiempo —besó suavemente sus rojos labios y la puerta de la alcoba se abrió, y desapareció.

"Siempre consigue lo que quiere...", recordó en su mente y el llanto le gano finalmente. Se cayó al suelo y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, tratando de recuperar valor para levantarse y salir. _"Siempre"_, escuchó silbante detrás de ella; se levantó fingiendo estabilidad y se dirigió a una de las alcobas vacías. Debía salir de allí.

"Qué es lo que me pasa?", se preguntó ante el reflejo de su propio ser en el espejo. "Por qué ni lo dejé morir? Qué diablos le pasa a mi cabeza!", y golpeó su reflejo en el rostro lloroso, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Su ensangrentaba mano la hizo caer nuevamente al piso, mientras intentaba enrollarla con su camiseta.

—Yo no puedo amarlo... Todo fue una ilusión, una mentira.

—Que tu misma te creíste —le dijo un trozo de su boca en un pedazo de vidrio cerca de ella.

Ella no podía amar a Harry Potter, él era su enemigo, no, no podía ser... Pero Voldemort mismo le había revelado la verdad que ella se negaba a ver: que a fin de cuentas se había dejado llevar... Y ahora por eso ella debía matarlo.

"Matarlo? No, no... puedo hacerlo..."

"Tonta! Debes hacerlo, debes creerlo o él lo sabrá y... ", le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Nyna se hizo un ovillo sin importarle los peligrosos vidrios que la rodeaban, y lloró y lloró, como no recordaba en años haberlo hecho.

—No... quiero... que... me toqué... —dijo entre los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Siempre consigue lo que quiere... —repitió su voz desde el pedazo de espejo para luego soltar una endemoniada carcajada que retumbó en cada uno de sus sentidos.

Los días pasaron, pero Voldemort se encontraba muy ocupado con la reorganización de sus tropas para tener descanso. Nyna por su lado seguía traumatizaba con aquel incidente y se estremecía cada vez que aquellos ojos carmesíes se posaban en su cuerpo. Era como si con tan solo mirarla la pudiese tocar... aunque en realidad se daba ese lujo, a pesar de que fuera por tan solo unos tres minutos; la acorralaba cuando los ojos de extraños no los vigilaban y la besaba o manoseaba con sus fríos dedos. Esto hizo de las comidas la peor parte del día para Nyna porque era cuando aquellas manos se deslizaban a escondidas por debajo de la mesa a sus piernas. Rara vez por esto ella asistía a la mesa, lo cual se hizo notar en su contextura.

La joven aprendió casi sin problema el _Avada_, aunque siendo su madre su profesora no fue gran cosa. Mara parecía estar deleitándose de los supuestos "azotes" del Lord que parecían haberla disciplinado de una vez por todas.

Nyna no conseguía paz, ni de día (cuando usualmente era ultrajada), ni de noche (cuando las imágenes de lo que podría ser que la esperara detrás de aquella puerta con manija de serpiente la atormentaban). Pero había una sola cosa por la que verdaderamente estaba preocupada: _Harry._ Temía por su vida más que por la de ella misma... Él era la única persona que la ataba a no terminar con su vida en ese momento que podía, antes de que perdiera lo único que le quedaba: su inocencia. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho...

Navidad pasó como siempre pasaba: llena de melancolías y soledad, y pronto llegó Año Nuevo. Nyna llevaba varias semanas aquella carta, que parecía haber escrito mil veces, bajo su almohada... Llevarla encima ya no era un lugar seguro. Aquella noche de festividad, una gran cantidad de mortífagos llegaron a la casa. Nyna, como ya había hecho en Navidad, se quedó encerrada en su alcoba con aquella carta contra su pecho.

_She's not the kind of girl /Ella no es la clase de chica_

_Who likes to tell the world /que le gusta decir al mundo_

_About the way she feels about herself /la manera en que ella se siente sobre ella misma_

_She takes a little time in making up her mind /Se toma un momento en arreglar su mente_

_She doesn't want to fight against the tide /no quiere pelear contra la marea_

Al escuchar las felices voces alcoholizadas festejar y brindar, supo la hora que era. No era gran cosa estar allí sola ya que así habían sido la mayor parte de las fiestas de sus jóvenes quince años. Pero querría cambiarlo, quería darle significado a ese día, y también a alguien; quién sabía que podría llegar a pasar en este nuevo año...

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras hacía el ático escuchando todavía las charlas de los mortífagos sobre torturas y genocidios que se acercaban. Abrió la puerta y encontró al frío. El ático funcionaba como lechucería y estaba abierto al frío del exterior. Escogió a la lechuza más pequeña para que su ausencia no llamara la atención y colocó la carta en su pata.

—Harry Potter, Torre de Gryffindor, en su dormitorio, sobre su cama —le dijo al ave y esta salió por la ventana luchando contra la helada brisa huracanada.

_And lately I'm not the only one /Y últimamente yo no soy la única_

_I say never trust anyone /Yo digo nunca confíes en nadie_

Se quedó mirando aquella pequeña ventana, no quería volver a su alcoba... Temía encontrar a alguien en ella. Se quedó allí, hecha un ovillo por el frío, hasta que la luz de un nuevo día despertó sus ojos, y una gran alegría la invadió cuando vio a la pequeña lechuza durmiendo sobre una de las esquinas del techo y sin rastros de la carta. Ahora era seguro volver a su alcoba.

Los días volvieron a pasar tal y como antes, lentos y eternos. No iba a volver a Hogwarts hasta que el Lord pudiera terminar con ella, de eso estaba segura, así que no se molestó en preguntar cuando volvería.

—Hora de tu entrenamiento —dijo Mara golpeando la puerta de su cuarto. Nyna se irguió y salió del cuarto.

—Para qué te molestas en seguir enseñándome algo que ya se hacer mejor que vos? —le preguntó la joven, pero sin rastros de molestia o fastidio.

—No vas a pasar todo el día tirada en la cama —contestó severa ignorando el aspecto mal alimentado y lúgubre de su hija—. Vendí la casa de tu abuela, sabes? —a esto Nyna no dio más respuesta que un "Humgm"— Es la excusa que voy a dar en el colegio por tu ausencia, así que recuérdalo.

—Esta bien...

Enero y Febrero pasaron en la espera de lo inevitable, hasta que la espera terminó...

—Señor? —inquirió la voz ambigua de la rubia.

—Pasa.

La joven entró en aquel cuarto lúgubre una vez más, pero esta vez más mentalizada que nunca.

—Hoy volverás a Hogwarts —le dijo, como siempre, desde su silla, pero esta vez sin su reptil—, así que ahora acabaremos con nuestro asunto pendiente —y se desplazó como sobrevolando el frío mosaico hasta ella—. Has aprendido el A_vada_ a la perfección —le dijo recorriendo con sus dedos su rostro inmutable—, pero esta es la mejor manera de demostrarme tu lealtad... —ella no se resistió, simplemente se dejó dominar. Sus finos labios volvieron a besarla mientras sus ropas caían al suelo.

_Always the one who has to drag her down /Siempre el que tiene que tirarla abajo _

_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around /Tal vez consigas lo que quieres en esta ocasión_

_The trick is to keep breathing /El truco es seguir respirando_

_The trick is to keep breathing /El truco es seguir respirando_

VIOLACIÓN------------------

Su piel desnuda se erizó y estremeció con las caricias de su lengua, pero su mente se encontraba en otro sitio, en otro mundo, muy lejano. Sus manos apresaban la carne bajo las prendas, como queriendo arrancarla. Una vez completamente despojada de sus ropas, se separo de sus rojizos labios para contemplarla. Se relamió los labios disfrutando el sabor de la saliva de la joven. Ella seguía quieta y fría, como muerta. La tomó de la mano y ella caminó hasta aquella mullida cama en donde se dejó recostar. Clavó la vista en el techo de seda de la cama en un inatentó de no sentir aquellas manos frías recorrer su vientre, pero no pudo. El hombre se despojó de sus ropas rápidamente con un hechizo y luego se abalanzó sobre la joven. Sintió su cuerpo caliente sobre el de ella, su potente erección rozando sus piernas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar un par de lágrimas de sus turbios ojos.

—Eres mía... —le dijo a la altura de su cara, pero ella no volteó—. Casi pareces bajo el _Imperius —_dijo divertido, frotándose contra su ingle—. Estas segura que no quieres...?

—Quiero saber que me harás —dijo la chica tratando de no derrumbarse al llanto—. No quiero saber que... me pasó. No quiero no recordarlo.

Voldemort le corrió la mirada para poder ver sus ojos cafés turbios por las lágrimas. A pesar de no querer sentir lo que sentía, a pesar de no querer ver lo que pasaba, Nyna vio la cara del que estaba a punto de sacarle lo ultimo de inocencia que le quedaba, y vio una sonrisa que le hizo soltar más lágrimas reprimidas.

—Eres toda mía... —le repitió al tiempo que la volvía besar erráticamente, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su palpitante miembro y lo introducía de una en el interior de la joven.

El grito de Nyna fue ahogado por sus sollozos en su pecho. Volvió a envestirla con fuerza, pero esta vez si pudo gritar, aunque fue más un chillido. Las lágrimas ahora corrían como un río por sus mejillas frías, y sus ojos se clavaron en los orbes rojos que la miraban mientras su boca era tomada otra vez, ahogando sus gritos con aquella rugosa lengua.

_She knows the human heart /Ella conoce el corazón humano_

_And how to read the stars /Y como leer las estrellas_

_Now everything's about to fall apart /Ahora todo esta por derrumbarse_

"Harry... Harry... ayúdame...", pensó en lo profundo de su mente. Recordó lo que sucedería cuando lo volviera a ver, recordó lo que era y lo que debía ser. Las lágrimas seguían derramándose mientras su cuerpo dejaba de retorcerse y quedaba inerte, ya casi carente de tacto.

"Vete... huye...", se dijo tratando de no sentir.

El cuerpo sobre ella seguía arqueándose e introduciéndose dentro de ella, como clavándosele en el alma.

—Ahhh —gemía en agonía, ahogadamente.

—Amo que tus gemidos se mezclen con tus sollozos... —dijo invistiéndola una ultima vez. Se vino dentro de ella. Nyna sintió su propia piel quemarla por dentro. Una potente energía recorrió todas sus extremidades haciéndola gritar.

_I won't be the one who's going to let you down /No seré la que va a decepcionarte_

_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around /Tal vez consigas lo que quieres en esta ocasión_

_I won't be the one who's going to let you down /No seré la que va a decepcionarte_

_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around /Tal vez consigas lo q quieres en esta ocasión_

Voldemort siguió besando su cuello, abrazándola, todavía dentro de ella.

—Lo sientes? —le preguntó al oído a la chica que trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Me sientes dentro de ti?

La sangre le hervía. Algo le había hecho. ¿Un maleficio tal vez? No, era otra cosa...

—Qué... es? —inquirió ahogadamente.

—Estamos fusionados —le dijo y lamió su oreja—. Me pertenecer, eres mía. Y en consecuencia, tienes parte de mí dentro tuyo.

—Estoy...?

—No, no estas embarazada. Tomé una poción para que eso no sucediera junto con esta —se enderezó y salió del interior de la joven. Pronunció un hechizo de limpieza y luego empezó a cambiarse recogiendo sus ropas de piso.

FIN DE LA VIOLACIÓN-------------

Cuando estuvo listo, dejó la ropa de Nyna sobre la cama, pero ésta seguía inerte sobre el lecho. Antes de irse se volvió a inclinar sobre la joven completamente indefensa ante lo que sentía y pensaba.

—Me encanta tu aroma —dijo aspirando contra su cuello—, pero más el mío sobre el tuyo —y lamió los surcos de su pecho para luego hundir su lengua en su boca como despedida. Se levantó y contempló a tu victima con aquella misma mirada con la que había matado a tantas personas—. Creo que sería conveniente que te bañaras, en dos horas sale el tren —y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta le dijo—. Eres mía, y harás todo lo que yo quiera.

Intentó levantarse pero el dolor punzante de su entrepierna la tiró contra la cama. Golpeó con los puños la cama, y resignada a sentir dolor, se levantó de un solo envión. Caminó hasta el baño con paso torpe, y se vio en el espejo. Algo había cambiado. Se acercó más y vio al demonio dentro de ella tintando sus ojos de un color caoba.

_The trick is to keep breathing… /El truco es seguir respirando_

_The trick is to keep breathing… /El truco es seguir respirando_

_The trick is to keep breathing… /El truco es seguir respirando…_

Golpeó su reflejo una vez más, abriendo la antigua herida de su mano, pero esta ya no le sangraba ni dolía como antes.

_"Estamos fusionados..."_, recordó contemplando la herida.

Se dirigió a la ducho y lavó la sangre de su mano e ingle que no había notado antes. De alguna manera Voldemort había no solo dejado su marca dentro de ella, sino también algo de su propia fuerza. Se limpió hasta casi dejarse la piel roja por el roce de la esponja; se sentía sucia, ultrajada... Pero una luz se prendió dentro de su alma desolada: Ese día volvería a ver a Harry. No podía dejar que él supiera quien era ella en verdad. Ella no iba a dejar que nada le pasara... aunque significara su fin. Ya poco le importaba lo que le pasara; ya no era dueña de ella misma. Iba a tratar de lograr el único anhelo que la ataba a este mundo: ser amada.

o-o-o-o-o FiN FlaSh BaCk o-o-o-o-o

—Que desperdicio de tiempo has sido —dijo la enardecida voz del Lord al pie de la escalera—. Tu fin ha llegado, traidora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Música: Garbage - The trick is to keep breathing

Wow, que bueno esta n.n, ya les juro que me lo había olvidado... Ahora los actualizó como bebo agua!

Les aclaró que al terminar el Flash Back volvemos a la escena cuando Nyna y Mara aterrizan en la Mansión Riddle luego de usar el traslador. Espero no haberlos mareado n.n. Mi Damita se super mareo cuando lo leyó Oo.

Mil perdones (una vez más) por dejarlo ahí! Prometo actualizar pronto.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ánimos.

Grazie per leyere! n.n … y ya saben, dejen reviews


	12. Sangre, encierro y óxido

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

AVISO: En este capítulo hay una violación. No es tan gráfica como la anterior, pero es más fuerte sin duda. La he marcado para quien no se anime a leerla. Perdonen por el repentino vuelco oscuro que tuvo todo... hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo que soy capaz de escribir. Espero no haberles causado pesadillas. P

Gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

12

Sangre, encierro y óxido

—_Cruciatus_ —vociferó Mara, y su hija cayó de rodillas al piso, pero lentamente se fue irguiendo. La cara de extrañeza de Mara fue la más expresiva que Nyna había visto jamás, y ésta ultima embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vamos, mamá... Después de dieciséis años sometiéndome a este maleficio no crearas que no he llegado a acostumbrarme...

—Eso es imposible —siseó irrefutablemente— Hay algo raro en vos... —y la observó minuciosamente mientras Nyna ya no podía contener su sonrisa, y soltó una leve risita.

—Parece que tu querido tío no te ha dicho...

—De qué hablas? —preguntó indignada.

—Basta. Mara, sal de aquí —ordenó Voldemort con cólera en su voz.

—Pero, señor...

—He dicho que...

—Te quedes a ver el segundo acto —interrumpió osadamente la joven rubia—. Fue una lastima que te perdieras el primero pero ahora ya nada importa porque hoy, después de toda una vida de mentiras, vamos a ser francos con los temas de la "familia" —contestó sin titubeos en su voz.

—De qué hablas, mocosa? —la agarró del cuello fuertemente y en aquel momento pudo ver por primera vez el rojizo color de los antes cafés ojos de su hija— ¿Qué diablos...?

—_Accio varita —_y la varita de Mara se escapó de sus atónicos dedos y terminó en los de Nyna. Le apuntó directo al corazón y ordenó—. Soltame, sabes de lo que soy capaz... —e inmediatamente soltó su cuello y retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar ni en segundo sus ojos caoba.

—Vamos, hacelo. Véngate. A que no te atreves... —la desafió apaciguadamente Mara.

—Las cosas han cambiado, madre, y te recomendaría que no te confiaras tanto.

—Nada ha cambiado, Nyna. Sigues pensando que eres fuerte y que puedes con todo y con todos cuando en realidad por dentro sigues siento la misma niña débil y estúpida. Tu confianza en vos misma te va a destruir.

—Cómo te destruyó a vos enamorándote de Sirius Black? —preguntó la chica con ímpetu.

—Así es. ¡Y mira la ironía! ¡A vos te pasó lo mismo con su ahijado! —gritó mordaz.

—Si... ¡pero vos tampoco tuviste el coraje para matarlo! A pesar de odiarlo tanto... dejaste que otra persona hiciera el trabajo sucio y preferiste enfocar tu odio en mí... ¡E hiciste de mi vida una mierda! —vociferó furiosamente—. Toda mi vida eso he sido, una mierda, un cero a la izquierda para vos, y te encargaste de recordármelo cada maldito día. ¡Hubiera preferido nunca haber nacido! —sus ojos empezaban a turbarse. Si estas van a ser mis ultimas horas voy sacar todo de mi pecho, pensó.

—¡Vos no sabes lo que es sufrir! Eres una maldita mal agradecida... —de la varita en manos de Nyna empezaron a chispear unas luces de color verde.

—¡Y vos una maldita manipuladora! —gritó derramando lágrimas de sus ojos—. Es por tu culpa que Él...

—_Cruciatus! —_y la varita cayó de su mano.

—Mi señor... —susurró Mara mientras Nyna se contorsionaba de dolor en el piso de madera boca abajo.

—Vete, y llévate tu varita —le ordenó aventándosela. Ella obedeció y salió del salón; no se atrevería a contradecirlo dos veces.

Voldemort empezó a caminar alrededor del cuerpo ahora inerte de Nyna mientras respiraba con dificultad contra el suelo de madera.

—Admiro tu valor, en serio —dijo con decoro—. Nadie ha sido capaz nunca de hacer lo que tu hiciste... —se arrodilló y la tomó por los cabellos, acercándola hasta su rostro—. Lastima que serás la primera y la última —y la soltó, haciéndola golpear el piso nuevamente.

—Ma-máteme... —rogó recobrando un poco el aliento.

—No, claro que no —contestó con una media sonrisa—. No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil. Levántate.

—Quiero que me mate... ahora —sollozó debajo de sus enmarañados cabellos rubios.

—Ya no eres dueña de elegir lo que te sucederá, ahora levántate —pero la joven seguía tirada boca abajo sobre el piso, sin moverse—. ¡He dicho que te levantaras! —y le profirió un puntapié en el estómago.

Sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y la repentina presión en su pecho. Con piernas temblorosas trató de ponerse de pie, pero luego de dos Cruciatus, le fue imposible. Se tambaleó y cayó sobre el regazo del Lord.

Se volvió de piedra al sentir aquel aroma característico del hombre. Todavía se levantaba en el medio de la noche con aquella esencia enterrada en sus fosas nasales, trayéndole aquellas imágenes... El volver a sentir su calor, a la vez le daba frío.

En ese momento el Lord posó su mano en la espalda estremecida por su tacto, para ir subiendo hasta ubicarla en su hombro y apartarla de él.

—Camina —le ordenó apuntándole su rojiza mirada a los turbios ojos caoba.

Lentamente fueron caminando hasta la cocina. Una puertezuela de madera contra el piso del pasillo se levantó, mostrando lo que parecían ser un par de peldaños de cemento en su principio para luego dejar lugar a la oscuridad. Ascendía del interior un olor a ultratumba mezclado con oxido. Era el sótano. Nada de lo que pudiera haber abajo podría ser bueno.

Bajaron lentamente los escalones ante el paso torpe de Nyna. Voldemort la seguía por detrás, hasta que por fin llegaron al firme piso de cemento. La penumbra impedía reconocer cualquier cosa, y el único haz de luz que entraba era el del piso superior. Justo en el momento de haber pensado aquello, la puerta del sótano cayó dejándolos en las tinieblas. Sintió debatirse por caer o mantenerse de pie hasta que encontró el barandal de la escalera y se sostuvo de él; Voldemort se había desvanecido de sus cercanías, pero pronto escuchó su voz acompañada por la tan temida luz.

—_Lumos —_y Nyna pudo contemplar el piso, en donde había clavado su mirada con temor al encontrarse con el rostro del hombre, aunque lo que vio fue igual de espeluznante. El suelo de cemento estaba tintado en manchones color rojo, los causantes de aquel viciado olor. Luego levantó la mirada para contemplar a su amo y vio la mesa de madera con cadenas junto a él, también enrojecida. El resto de la habitación se le volvió borrosa del terror y la falta de luz—. Este es nuestro cuarto de castigos —explicó encendiendo una lámpara sobre la mesa—. Aquí es donde disciplinamos a los insubordinados... Y hablando de ellos... Cómo se encuentra tu querido profesor de pociones? —y sus ojos rojos centellaron de furia.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —contestó con ímpetu, tratando de endurecer su rostro.

—Era de imaginarse que él fuera el primero al que recorrerías...

—Tal vez... pero de haber sido así, creo ni siquiera me hubiera dejado volver a Hogwarts... —y aquella espeluznante sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios.

—Querida niña... Todavía no te has dado cuenta? —empezó a acercarse hacía ella, arrastrando su larga túnica negra.

—D-de qué?

—De lo tonta que en verdad has sido... —pronunció a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Pensabas que te dejaría volver a Hogwarts, y encima con parte de mi poder, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía?

—... —respiraba con agitadamente ante la cercanía del Lord.

—Sí... Todo fue parte de mi plan... —dijo apoyando su mano cerca de la de ella en el barandal, mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo—. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que nunca lograrías matarlo, ni siquiera traerlo ante mí. Eres débil. Inestable. Pero quién sabía... a veces hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de lo que los magos son capaces de hacer por poder, pero contigo no me equivoqué. Tu madre tiene razón...

—Y por qué... me dio sus poderes?

—Para poder controlarte mejor, desde luego, aunque no fue necesario. Hiciste todo tal y cual lo preví. Desde tu traición, hasta tu entrega... —se acercó hasta que pudo sentir el miedo escurrírsele por los poros— y todo con la intención de llegar a este punto...

—Q-qué punto? —preguntó tratando de recuperar su voz.

—En el que te tengo a ti y a Harry Potter comiendo de mi mano —dijo sonriente acercando su boca a su oído—. Y la mejor parte es que yo también saqué provecho de todo esto... —y la lamió, introduciendo su lengua. Nyna sintió como las fuerzas la abandonan. Algún hechizo de relajación de seguro, pero a pesar de eso seguía sintiendo todo lo que le sucedía: desde la mordida en su lóbulo que profirió un chorro de sangre que se escurrió hasta su cuello, hasta las fuertes garras que le apresaron las muñecas y la arrastraron hasta los grilletes de la mesa ensangrentada.

La tiró sobre la mesa, golpeándole la cabeza una vez más, y la fue esposando de pies y manos. Sintió la espalda humedecérsele por la todavía fresca sangre de la superficie de la tabla. Una vez inmovilizada, el Lord se detuvo a observarla. Como amaba hacer eso. Amaba dejarla en la espera del dolor, en la incertidumbre del trauma, mientras su retorcida mente especulaba sobre la forma en la que aplicaría estos sobre su indefenso cuerpo. Meditó un momento y luego se volteó y fue a uno de los anaqueles que había contra la pared, ambientados bajo la penumbra. Un ruido de metales revolviéndose llenó los oídos de la joven, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por su mejilla y se mezclaban con la sangre: un manjar que más tarde saborearía el Lord.

El incesante ruido paró. Se volvió hacia ella y pudo ver el filo de una daga en sus finas manos. Voldemort se sacó delicadamente la túnica y la dejó en uno de los percheros del costado del anaquel, dejándolo en una camisa negra que arremangó por los codos. En sus oídos, el silencio se volvió un silbido hasta que su fría voz volvió a llenarlos.

—Que pena —dijo jugando con el puñal entre sus blancas manos y acercándose a la mesa— que él no pueda presenciar este momento con nosotros —y empezó a trazar el recorrido de sus lágrimas sobre su rostro con el cuchillo—. O tal vez... eso se podría arreglar —e inclinó su cabeza para invadir la boca de la joven con su lengua, soltando ésta más sollozos ahogados

Harry permanecía inconsciente sobre la mesa de la enfermería. Pero dentro de aquel atontamiento se despabiló al escuchar a unas voces cuchichear cerca de él. Ya casi por instinto y por experiencia anteriores, se hizo el dormido e intentó escuchar lo que las voces decían.

—No pude hacer nada, Albus —decía la voz de Snape, sin lugar a duda, justo al borde de su cama—. Ella es más poderosa que yo, no iba a poder convencerla de que viniera conmigo.

—Lo sé, Severius —era Dumbledore, debía de estar junto él—. Pero si ella hubiera escapado sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería y no iba a poder vivir con ello; fue su decisión.

—Pero debí haber hecho algo —dijo quedamente.

—Pero de haberlo hecho, tal vez también tú estarías con ella ahora. Lo hizo por el bien de todos.

—No lo merecía, era muy joven...

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido hasta hacía un par de minutos parecían golpearlo como mil Cruciatus.

—Dónde esta Nyna? —inquirió somnoliento, levantándose de la cama de un envión y causándoles un gran sobresalto a los dos hombres que yacían a los pies de su cama, pero nadie pareció quererle contestar— DÓNDE ESTA! —repitió gritando.

—Tranquilízate, Harry —le dijo su director—, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer... Es muy tarde.

—Muy tarde?—se puso de pie, tambaleando débilmente— Dónde esta?

—Voldemort la tiene —contestó su profesor arrebatadamente.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrarla! —exclamó reprimiendo un gemido, poniéndose frente a su director y profesor, pero estos no movieron músculo alguno.

—Es inútil. No tenemos idea de donde es que está y tal vez ya este...

—No! Ella no esta muerta... sé que no lo esta.

—Perdona, Harry, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto...

—NO! —bramó con todas sus fuerzas— Usted... ustedes sabían! —acusó despiadadamente, apuntándolos con el dedo—. Sabían lo que sucedía... lo que iba a pasarle a Nyna!

—No todo —dijo Snape saliendo de su silencio sepulcral— Ella me había contado algo... por saber que de mi estado de mortífago, pero no lo suficiente como para ayudarla.

—Pero sabían que ella corría peligro... E igual la dejaron ir!

—Fue su decisión, no pudimos hacer nada —siseó Snape.

—CLARO QUE PODÍAN! —la cólera lo invadía, o era más bien... la impotencia—. Ahora ella... —y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, mientras pateaba con fuerza la pata de la cama— No... no voy a dejar que esto vuelva a suceder... Todavía hay tiempo... Esta viva, lo sé...

—Pero no tenemos modo de encontrarla, Harry. Voldemort se encargó de eso.

No podía creerlo... sencillamente no era posible. La había perdido, para siempre. Esta vez no volvería. Nunca sabría que era lo que en realidad ella sentía por él, y él ya no podría aguantar más su amor por ella. No podía ser verdad, no podía... Empujó su cama hacía un costado, haciéndola golpear contra una mesita llena de pociones medicinales que se rompieron y echaron humo de diferentes colores. Querría gritar, querría desgarrarse la piel, arrancase el corazón para dejar de sentir.

—Qué sucede! —entró gritando Madame Pomfrey, pero Harry seguía destrozando francos y pociones.

—_Relaxo! —_le gritó Snape, mientras este sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo sucumbir a la inercia y caer al frío suelo de mosaico. Lo levantaron de allí y lo volvieron a depositar en la cama. La enfermera empezó a revolver los restos de los frascos hasta que encontró una cápsula. Se la introdujo en la boca entreabierta, y con un poco de agua, se la hizo tragar. Las tres figuras de alrededor de su cama se fueron nublando hasta quedar en la oscuridad. Se sintió suspendido en la nada, pero su mente seguía tan acelerada como hasta hacía unos segundos, a pesar de que cada vez fuera más difícil hacerlo a causa de la píldora somnífera. Sus oídos se ensordecieron, pero luego lentamente empezó a escuchar algo en el fondo de su mente. Era un sollozo ahogado. Lentamente empezó incrementarse, junto con su visión. Veía a una persona esposada contra una mesa de madera. Una chica, sollozaba. Pronto también pudo oler el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Olía a oxido y encierro. El se encontraba justo sobre aquella chica que seguía sollozando, sin paz, pero su cara seguía siendo borrosa.

...VIOLANCIÓN...

Una de sus manos se apoyó sobre el vientre frío de la joven, y con el cuchillo que llevaba en la otra, cortó y volvió harapos la remera que la cubría, debelándola en ropa interior. Luego, lo deslizó por su rostro y atrapó en el filo unas lágrimas, para después inclinarse y besar sus fríos labios a causa de su desnudez. Besó tiernamente sus labios, mordiendo el inferior, para luego introducir su lengua en su boca, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos. Su mano izquierda fue bajando lentamente por su cintura y se introdujo dentro de los pantalones. Gimió ante la fuerte excitación que empezaba a nacer en su pelvis, mientras esta rozaba contra el cuerpo inmóvil sobre el que estaba. Su mano se escabulló dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masajearla, mientras trataba de despegarse para respirar de la boca que besaba sin descanso. La chica seguía sollozando, pero esto en vez de perturbarlo, lo excitaba más y más. Incapaz de aguantar más, bajó el pantalón de la chica y su ropa interior, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya, dejando al descubierto su latente erección. Se volvió a inclina, y se metió de una en su interior, soltando un leve gemido algo ronco. Besó otra vez sus labios, pero esta vez los mordió sin miedo a hacerlos sangrar, y el gusto metálico invadió su boca. El cuerpo que yacía bajo él se retorcía. Volvió a envestirla, y ambos gimieron enérgicamente, aunque en el caso de la joven fue más un aullido. Otra vez volvió a hacerlo, y otra, y otra; el tiempo pareció detenérsele hasta que por fin se vino dentro de ella. Cayó sobre su pecho mientras recuperaba el aliento, recorriéndola con sus manos temblorosos por el éxtasis.

...FIN DE LA VIOLACIÓN...

—De... ten... te... por... fa... vor —gimoteó ahogadamente la joven, todavía entre sollozos.

Esa voz.

La mente de Harry se esforzaba por entender... Esa voz... Se enderezó y bajo él pudo contemplar ahora bien claro a aquella joven: cubierta de sangre por los tajos de su pecho, y con su cara, también manchada de sangre, en un mar de lágrimas enturbiándole los ojos cafés, pudo ver a Nyna. El horror se apoderó de su ser.

_"Te gustó?"_, escuchó una voz fría decir en su cabeza, mientras su mano recorría con una de sus uñas los curcos de las cortadas en el pecho de Nyna. _"No lo niegues... Lo disfrutaste casi más que yo... Me alegro de que hayas podido sacarte las ganas con ella, porque dudó de que vuelvas a hacerlo alguna vez"_, levantó su mano derecha con el puñal cerca del rostro para poder reflejar en su ensangrentado filo unos ojos carmesí, mirándolo diabólicamente. En ese instante su cicatriz empezó a dolerle hasta el punto de pensaba que se podría abrir. _"Qué sucede?",_ preguntó jocosa la voz, haciéndolo contorsionarse más en su lecho. _"Te mojaste?"_, y pudo ver el reflejo de sus afilados dientes crear una amplia y endemoniada sonrisa, que fue acompaña por su risa.

Todo se oscureció.

En sus oídos aquella risa diabólica seguía retumbando, mientras en su nariz el olor a sangre, encierro y óxido no lo abandonaban. Pronto vio un neblinoso directo zarandeándolo, pero sus oídos seguían apagados al alboroto que había a su alrededor, pero no a aquella carcajada que seguía retumbando en cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Hhhhaaaaarrrrrryyyyyy —le escuchó decir como en cámara lenta, al tiempo que volvía en sí y se daba cuenta de que él mismo era el que se estaba riendo, y calló súbitamente. Se quedó petrificado, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Dumbledore. Luego, unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer en el regazo de lo más cercano a un padre había tenido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Bueno, qué más puedo decir después de semejante capítulo? Que malvada soy...

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ánimos, y esperen que falta poco para el desenlace.

Grazie per leyere! n.n … y ya saben, dejen reviews


	13. La marca de la muerte

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte (aunque fuese ambigua) de este fascinante mundo. No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira.

Gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

13

La marca de la muerte

—Ella... ella está... yo la... lastimé... —las lágrimas se derramaban de su rostro pálido, el sudor frío recorría su espina; sentía desvanecerse cuando vomitó, sintiendo parte del sufrimiento abandonarlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cayó de nuevo contra la cama, mientras le daban otra píldora somnífera, pero la vomitó—. No... no la toques... no... —repetía y repetía en estado de shock, retorciéndose sobre la cama.

Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a arañarse mientras seguía repitiendo "Nyna... Nyna", con la mirada perdida. Debía de ser un sueño... debía despertar... no podía ser verdad...

No podían sacarlo de ese aparente trance; Madame Pomfrey no sabía que hacer, hasta que como último recurso Snape le arrojó un _Desmaius_ que lo dejó tendido sobre la cama como un vegetal. Las imágenes volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras veía, impotente de hacer algo, como la suave y blanca piel era cortada una y otra vez...

_"Harry..." _gemía. "_Harry... __Ayúdame... "_

La puertezuela de madera se levantó y su espeluznante silueta salió de entre las tinieblas. Caminó cojeando hasta el hall.

—_Ábrete —_dijo raspante en un silbido, y la puerta obedeció.

El frío viento le congelo las lágrimas de las mejillas y la empujó contra la puerta. El sol todavía se ocultaba detrás de las colinas y la impenetrable oscuridad gobernaba. Salió apresuradamente. No tenía idea de a donde ir o en donde esconderse, pero la cordura ya no cabía dentro de su cabeza. Bajó la colina, cayéndose una y otra vez, rasgando la piel de sus pies y rodillas. Ingresó en la desierta aldea que yacía bajo la colina de la mansión, en una avenida desolada tratando de no volver a caer por el peso de su propio cuerpo malherido, mientras la neblina enturbiaba su marchita visión. Camina, camina, se repetía una y mil veces, tratando de olvidar el dolor. Caminó y caminó, pero no encontró a nadie, ni un alma en aquella despoblada aldea, que anduviera vagando por aquella madrugada helada. Se cayó sobre el empedrado, rasgando ahora la piel de sus manos y muñecas que gracias al frío ya no sentía. Se apoyó sobre ellas y se levantó; se volvió a caer, y volvió a levantarse.

El viento le cortaba el rostro, y congelaba la espina; su tacto ya había sucumbido. Por suerte ya no había nieve, pero aquel frío invernal todavía abundaba, siendo su único abrigo la túnica negra del Lord, que sostenía con dedos insensibles. La neblina y la luz del amanecer empezaban a oscurecer su visión por completo, mientras sentía su cuerpo ir abandonándola poco a poco. De repente, escuchó voces. Voces, gente... Trató de acelerar el paso, pero le era imposible; con cada paso sentía todo su peso casi muerto derrumbarse sobre sus entumecidos pies. Avanzó por la desolada avenida; parecían tan lejanas aquellas voces, casi como un eco en su cabeza, como voces celestiales llamándola a las puertas de la muerte. "Por favor... por favor... No se vayan", repetía, aunque ya no sentía a las palabras salir de sus labios. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo guiada por aquellas voces fantasmales, hasta encontrar a un par de hombres, o eso parecían ser bajo los gruesos tapados de piel. Sus voces seguían sonando turbias y distantes a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba ahora. Ellos seguían hablando todavía sin haber notar su presencia, cuando por fin voltearon y vieron a la semidesnuda y ensangrentada joven que luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Se quedaron petrificados tratando de descifrar que hacer. Uno de ellos habló, pero las palabras no fueron captadas por sus oídos. Su visión finalmente se oscureció por completo y cayó a la tierra, pero esta vez no pudo levantarse más.

Mara bajaba del primer piso al escuchar un constante chirrido. La puerta delantera estaba abierta y el viento la golpeaba contra la pared. Se asomó pero no vio a nadie. Que raro, pensó. Y al voltear la mirada pudo ver la puertezuela del sótano levantada con una resaltante mancha de sangre en ella. Se abalanzó corriendo hasta ella y bajó rápidamente la escalinata de cemento. Cuando llegó no pudo distinguir nada en la penumbra.

—_Lumus maxima! —_y su varita cayó de su mano cuando pudo ver su peor pesadilla vuelta a ser realidad. Boca arriba, sobre el piso, yacía Lord Voldemort—. Mi señor! —exclamó horrorizada, abalanzándose sobre él— Despierte! ¡Señor!

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y tomó su pulso justo cuando el Lord se movió levemente. Una paz inundó el corazón de la mortífaga.

—Señor? Me oye? —preguntó corriendo unos mechones de cabello castaño de su rostro.

—Esa... maldita... —articuló quedamente, llevándose una mano al rostro—. Me... noqueó.

—Cómo dice?

—De alguna... manera... No sé como fue exactamente... Creo que bajé la guardia.

—Eso no importa ahora, señor. Tenemos que encontrarla. Escapó y de seguro debe estar dando vueltas por la aldea.

—Entonces debemos irnos —combinó apartándola para intentar levantarse y arreglar su vestimenta.

—Me esta diciendo que la dejemos ir? —inquirió horrorizada.

—Si ya llegó a la aldea no hay nada que hacer. Ya la deben de haber visto, y créeme, si es así ya medio pueblo debe de saberlo —se acercó a una luz del costado de los anaqueles y la prendió. Entonces Mara pudo ver la pálida cara de su señor y el arroyo de sangre que corría de su nariz a su boca.

—Se encuentra...?

—Estoy bien —dijo cortante, y limpió su nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—Y si mando a unos motífagos a la aldea...?

—Esta casa esta abandonada, recuerdas? No podemos ir así como si nada... Además tal vez tengamos suerte y no llegue muy lejos en su estado.

—Pero... y si sobrevive? A resultado tener más fuerza de la que pensábamos...

—Si lo hace terminara postrada en una cama en San Mungo, en el pabellón Psiquiátrico, luego de haber grabado algunos de mis hermosos recuerdos dentro de su cabecita... —contestó soltando una leve risa, que por el dolor, lo hizo llevarse una mano al pecho.

Mara se contuvo de volver a corroborar su estado y siguió hablando.

—Pero si sirvió para terminar aunque sea con su estado psíquico, valió la pena... Ahora ya no representa una amenaza para nosotros... Por qué esta seguro de que así, verdad? —la mirada de Mara se inquietó levemente.

—O sí... Aunque de todos modos vamos a tener que deshacernos de ella eventualmente... Pero hay que admitirlo, va a ser muy interesante ver su reencuentro con su amado... Es más divertido verlos sufrir y retorcerse que darles el placer de morir directamente... en ambos casos —y una sonrisa diabólica surgió en sus labios ensangrentados que relamió—. Bueno, debemos irnos, muy pronto este lugar ya no será seguro.

—Vamos a huir así como así? —preguntó todavía reacia.

—No estamos listos todavía, Mara querida. Además un golpe a la vez..., perdieron a la mejor aliada que pudieron haber conseguido, eso cuenta... No fueron un completo desperdició estos diez meses, además estoy débil... —y se apoyó sobre la ensangrentada mesa de grilletes derretidos—. Dejémoslos confundidos y temerosos, pronto llegara el momento... Pero espero que seas menos descuidada —y le dio una mirada de represaría—. No permitiré que esto se vuelva costumbre, no se volverá a escapar la próxima. Tarde o temprano todos caen ante mí, sean vivos o muertos.

Ron y Hermione, se habían situado en la entrada de la enfermería, tratando de poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo adentro. En el medio de la noche se había creado una revolución: los profesores entraban y salían de la enfermería y el Gran Salón, y diez aurores había estado registrando el colegio con varios miembros de la Orden. Nyna y Harry estaban desaparecidos y todos los profesores se negaban a comunicarles algo al respecto, pero ellos estaban seguros, por la presencia de Dumbledore dentro de la enfermería, de que Harry se encontraba a ahí. Los habían mandado a todos a sus dormitorios, pero bajo insistencia de Ron, se quedaron en el umbral de la enfermería. De lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que algo muy importante estaba pasando justo enfrente de sus ojos.

—Crees que tenga algo que ver con...? —le preguntó a su amiga desde una de las sillas contemplando la puerta como tratando de ver a través de ella.

—No puedo estar segura de eso, Ron, pero sea lo que sea no debe ser nada bueno... —y fueron interrumpidos por el resonar de los bajos tacos de madera de su profesora de Transformaciones que venía corriendo por el silencioso pasillo hacia ellos.

—Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley —dijo casi sin voz—. Deberían estar en sus habitaciones.

—Qué esta sucediendo, profesora? —le preguntó la castaña omitiendo aquel hecho.

—Me temo que no esta bajo mi poder el comunicarles eso, pero si el ordenarles que se retiren de aquí de inmediato —contestó severamente.

—Es Harry? —intervino Ron intranquilo.

—Váyanse a sus habitaciones, ahora! —la profesota parecía muy alterada, tanto como para infundirles miedo a los jóvenes.

—Sí, profesora —dijeron ambos y se marcharon escaleras arriba.

Sin más rodeos desembrujó la puerta y entró todavía agitada al interior de la enfermería.

—Albus, la encontraron! —clamó McGonagall caminando pasadamente por el cansancio hacia el director que se encontraba sentado en la cama del joven cabellos azabache con expresión agonizante— Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó sobresaltada.

—Cómo has dicho, Minerva? —exclamó incrédulo levantándose, omitiendo lo último; ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

—La encontraron, a Nyna, un par de muggles en un pueblo llamado Hangleton.

—Esta...? —preguntó titubeante.

—Esta viva, pero apenas. Ahora esta en San Mungo. La trasladaron apenas reconocieron... bueno, creo que tendrías que verlo por ti mismo, Albus —y la voz de la mujer se apagó.

—De inmediato. Severus, encárgate de Harry hasta que vuelva. Minerva, reúne a todos y diríjanse de inmediato a Hangleton. Tal vez ya sea tarde para cuando lleguemos, pero quien sabe...

—Si, director —dijeron ambos profesores en tono autómata.

_"Déjame... Déjame morir... "_

De un sobresalto se irguió. El sudor frío se escurría de su frente y el gusto a vomito en la boca le revolvió el estómago. Hasta Snape se sobresalto.

—Te despertaste... —dijo fríamente el hombre—. Te sientes mejor?

—...—Las imágenes volvía a golpear su cabeza.

—Poppy te limpio —dijo como tratando de no ir al tema obvio.

—D-dónde... está Dumbledore? —preguntó al no notar la presencia del director, temeroso de imaginarse en donde se podría encontrar.

—...—volteó la mirada.

—La encontraron?

—Sí —dijo inexpresivo, todavía con la mirada en la ventana.

—Esta... viva? —hubo un momento de silencio hasta que su profesor de Pociones pudo contestarle.

—Sí.

—Quiero verla.

—...

—HE DICHO QUE QUIERO VERLA! —repitió histérico.

—No puedes, esta en San Mungo —el nudo en la garganta de Harry se pronunciaba cada vez más, pero no impedía que su voz siguiera sonando igual de furiosa y terca.

—No me importa, voy a ir.

—No te dejaré —y esta vez lo dijo mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—Lo haré de todos modos —y se puso de pie, enfrentando la mirada del ex motífago.

—No tienes tu varita. Cómo planeas hacerlo? —y fue acercándose a él, y Harry pudo ver su varita colgando del bolsillo del profesor—. No me obligues a desmayarte otra vez.

—Voy a ir de todos modos —contestó tercamente, como si aquellas fueran las únicas palabras que lograba conjugar. Snape elevó su varita amenazadoramente, cuando entró en escena Madame Pomfrey.

—NO SE ATREVA! No voy a permitir otra vez este tipo de tratos con mis pacientes! —y en esa fracciones de segundo Harry tomó su varita del bolsillo, y de un _expeliarmus _desarmó al hombre. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la enfermería, perseguido por tanto profesor como enfermera. Corrió por el desolado pasillo por donde la luz del sol ya empezaba a entrar. Bajó la escalera hasta el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Entró y embrujó la entrada; subió corriendo la escalera hasta el despacho y volvió a embrujar la puerta. Eso debía entretenerlos aunque fuera por un minuto. Se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y entró en ella. Justo en ese preciso momento la puerta del despacho de abrió.

—San Mungo! —gritó fuerte y claro, arrojando el polvo. Pudo ver las afiladas manos de su profesor casi atravesarlo cuando se disolvió en el fuego verdoso antes de encontrase en aquel túnel negro que pronto lo dejó caer sobre un blanco piso de mosaico.

No tenía mucho tiempo, Snape se aparecería en ese preciso lugar en cuestión de segundos. Se levantó del piso, haciendo llamar la atención de varios presentes en la recepción del hospital. Fue hasta el mostrador de información, colándose y empujando a varias personas a su paso.

—Vine a ver a Nyna Garcia... —dijo casi en un hilo de voz, mientras las voces de los enfadados pacientes le hacían capela.

—Tienes que hacer la fila —siseó cortantemente la recepcioncita.

—Es una emergencia... Ella... ella fue... —pero una palabrota de una anciana detrás de él lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento, tienes que hacer primero la fila —y justo en ese momento vio al guardia de seguridad acercándose por el reflejo de la ventanilla. Se echó a correr exprimiéndose los sesos para recordar los pisos del establecimiento. Cruzó el pasillo y llegó a las escaleras que empezó a subir sin dirección alguna. "Debe estar en el cuarto...", pensó al pasar el tercero. En el cuarto por fin se encontró con el sector de Daños Provocados Por Hechizos, tal y como rezaba el letrero junto a la escalera..., pero todavía no sabía la sala! Corrió por el infinito pasillo repleto de puertas y letreros, leyéndolos uno por uno. De una de las salas estaba saliendo un hombre con bata color verde lima sosteniendo una libreta. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

—Disculpe, me puede decir la habitación de Nyna Garcia? —preguntó abruptamente con ojos maniáticos, haciendo al sanador consultar su cartelera.

—Garcia? —confirmó tembloroso, y Harry asintió—. Esta en esa sala detrás de ti, habitación noventa y seis —y la señaló con la mano—. Pero no puedes entrar! —pero Harry ya había entrado en ella de un arranque.

Un extraño hedor se albergaba en la sala. Como a carne chamuscada, y pudo ver en una de las camas a... una persona cubierta de quemaduras de cuarto grado sumergida en una sustancia transparente amarillenta en lo que parecía ser una tina también trasparente. Una poción de regeneradora de piel, de seguro. Y junto a esa habitación vio a un par de sanadores tratando de ubicar bien el brazo de un hombre para luego hechizarlo y pegárselo una vez más; pero el espectáculo tampoco era muy agradable: el brazo estaba rígido y blanco, como si hubiera sido congelado, y el hombro presentaba signos de gangrena. Esa sala era algo así como tratados intensísimos, y temía pensar en el estado en que estaría Nyna. Continuó cruzando las habitaciones, tratando de no ver el contenido, sino nada más que la numeración, mientras se tapaba la boca para no volver a vomitar.

Casi al fin del casillo se encontraba aquella anhelada y a la vez temida puerta. Se detuvo en seco al ver el noventa y seis en números doradas. Temía empujar la puerta, temía no haber llegado a tiempo y que ya...

Deseaba tanto que tanto despertar, que todo fuera una pesadilla... que lo que hubiera visto haya sido, en efecto, una pesadilla y que Nyna no estuviera ahí tal y como la había visto...

La puerta se deslió lentamente sobre el blanco piso, dejando a la luz del lugar cegarlo. Se encontró con la espalda de Dumbledore, quien se volteó al instante, pero su figura todavía le impedía ver la cama, aunque la expresión de su cara parecía decirlo todo... Se acercó a la cama, arrastrando los pies. El adulto no hizo nada para detenerlo. Sobre la cama yacía aquel cuerpo delicado y frágil cubierto en tajos, por los que se veían las capas internas de piel; la hemorragia se había detenido, pero había dejado su firma en las sabanas blancas. La expresión de su rostro estaba entre el dolor y la agonía. Su cabello rubio antes brillante y largo, ahora estaba cortado y cobrizo, por las heridas de su cabeza.

Se acercó temblando, haciendo a un lado al director. Se arrodilló en el costado izquierdo del lecho, incapaz de tocarla. Sentía el mismo hedor de aquel sótano todavía sobre ella. Recordaba lo que le había pasado... lo que le había hecho...

—Harry... —dijo el hombre en un hilo de voz.

—Váyase —contestó cortante y frío sin dejar de mirar a Nyna mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de su palidez.

—Harry, no pude hacer nada...

—CLARO QUE PUDO! —vociferó— Usted sabía de Mara y de... de... Él..., pero no la protegió!

—No puedo hacer nada por las personas que no piden mi ayuda. Ella no la quería.

—PERO USTED DEBIÓ DETENERLA! —y esta vez se levantó para enfrentarlo y mostrar sus rojos ojos por el llanto.

—Lo siento... —dijo quedamente detrás de sus lentes medialunas algo turbias.

—OH, créame! No lo hace... —y se volví hacia la joven inconsciente, y se arrodilló una vez más. Sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Se apoyó sobre su brazo y ya no pudo reprimir más sus sollozos.

—N-Ny... na —dijo tratando de tragar, pero la joven seguía suspendida en aquel sueño en el cual las lágrimas ensangrentadas resbalaban de sus mejillas. Acercó su mano temblorosa a su rostro, tratando de sentir su calor, y al leve roce de sus dedos, Nyna reaccionó abriendo sus ojos carmesí ensangrentados. Su mirada se clavaba en el techo del cuarto—. Nyn...a? —repitió, pero ésta seguía sin mirarlo. La expresión vacía de su rostro daba la impresión de que estuviera muerta... aunque fuera por entro. La tomó de la mano cubierta de gasas; haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato y ahogarlo con sus penetrantes orbes.

—No lo... mates... —le susurró con sus ojos carmesí rígidos del llanto—. No los mates... No... no me toques... —Harry soltó su mano, estremeciéndose. Los profundos ojos rojos ahora se clavaban en su cicatriz, pero ella seguía sin ni siquiera parpadear con una mirada carente de sentimiento—. Me quema... arde... —y trató de mirarse el pecho, en donde empezaba a dibujarse algo bajo la camisola blanca, en sangre, manchándola. Acercó su enmendada mano lentamente y corrió la ropa, debelando sobre su pecho izquierdo un rayo igual al de Harry, grabado en la pálida piel—. Esta... —pronunció en voz muy clara y fría— es tu propia marca de la muerte, aunque algo rustica, hecha con un cuchillo mágico... Este es mi besó de la muerte, niña mía... AHHHH! —y el aullido transformó su cara. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó para luego empezar a convulsionarse. De las heridas volvió a emanar sangre, mientras ella gritaba de dolor sin para de repetir— Sal de mí! Sal!

En ese momento dos sanadores entraron en la habitación, empujando a Harry con la pared. Uno de ellos tomó a Nyna de las muñecas y la echó contra la cama.

—La tocaste! —le preguntó uno de ellos, acorralándolo contra la pared al notar su presencia.

—S-sí...

—NO TIENES QUE TOCARLA! —le gritó desesperado antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Código azul! Rápido!

Dos enfermeras acudieron al llamado del sanador con un carrito de pociones. Harry se hizo a un lado mientras veía la lucha de los dos sanadores y una de las enfermeras por mantener a Nyna contra la cama, mientras la otra enfermera parecía estar buscando una de entre las miles de pociones del carro.

—TÚ! —le gritó nuevamente el senador—. VETE DE AQUÍ! Qué no has hecho suficiente? —y el chico salió a corriendo del cuarto, para toparse con su director.

—Q-qué...? —le preguntó ahogadamente temblado.

—No lo sé, Harry... Ninguno de los sanadores sabe que es lo que hacía el cuchillo con el que la cortaron, ni tampoco exactamente como detener sus ataques de psicosis...

—No va... a ponerse mejor... nunca?

—No lo sabemos... —contestó más bajo. Las piernas de Harry por fin lo dejaron derrumbarse en el suelo.

—NO! NO, NO, NO! —gritó tan alto, hasta sentir su garganta partirse, golpeando con sus manos el mosaico, intentando liberar su dolor con cada punzada en sus débiles puños, hasta caer sobre sus manos entumecidas y mojarlas con lágrimas ensangrentadas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Está en proceso el último capítulo! Sean pacientes...

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ánimos.

Grazie per leyere! n.n … y ya saben, dejen reviews


	14. El despertar

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte, aunque fuese ambigua y perturbadamente, de este fascinante mundo. No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira. No me hago responsable de las consecuencias que esta historia pueda llegar a traerles a sus frágiles mentes.

Espero no causarles pesadillas...

He estado intentando empezar a cerrar las cosas porque, justamente eso, es lo que más me cuesta... parece que esta historia no quiere terminar nunca ¬¬. Espero poder lograrlo y así poder por fin descansar mi vena angst... aunque sea por un par de meses. n.n

Desde ya, gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

14

El despertar

—Harry? —preguntó una voz amiga, haciendo resbalar su cabeza de su mano.

—Perdón... qué me decías?

—Qué deberías descansar... Volviste a pasar toda la noche en el hospital, no? —le preguntó Ron sentado junto a él en la mesa de Gryffindor durante la cena.

—Sí, es que... quiero ir ahora porque durante el verano tendré que volver a Privet Drive y no la podré ver.

—Te entendemos, pero estas agotado, tienes que descanar... —dijo Hermione con algo de congoja. El estado de Harry se había deteriorando con el pasar de los días: casi ni comía y no dormía, y siempre se encontraba con la cabeza en otra parte—. Y... cómo esta? —preguntó encogidamente.

—Como... muerta en vida —dijo en voz sombría y ojos neblinosos—. Esta como en trance, en shock... Balbucea cosas... Por lo menos ya no se convulsiona cada vez que la tocan —estas palabras fueron mortificantes. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que alguno volviera a hablar.

—Saben algo de... lo que le pasó? —preguntó titubeante el pelirrojo.

Harry no quiso volver a recordar las imágenes de aquel sueño... pero lo hizo. La vio nuevamente atada a aquella mesa mientras era violada, la expresión de su rostro, la sangre escurrirse por sus manos, sus inagotables sollozos...

—No —dijo firmemente—, nada, ni como escapó. No encontraron nada en la mansión, era obvio que sabían que irían —explicó casi con el mismo tono monótono con el que se lo habían dicho a él una y otra vez, dejándolos mudos.

No le había dicho a nadie lo que había soñado, era como si él también se hubiera sentido participe en la violación... pero no iba a decir nada, él no había estado ahí, el no había visto nada, él no iba a admitir jamás la excitación que en aquel momento había sentido bajo la piel de Voldemort. No pudiendo aguantar más el silencio que reinaba entre los tres, se levantó de su lugar—. No tengo hambre, nos vemos luego... —y emprendió el trayecto hasta la salida del salón.

Iba mirando el piso por el desolado pasillo, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, ni a los vertiginosos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

—Potter... —dijo una voz ahogada detrás de él. Se volteó y vio al rubio de cara indefinida mirándolo fijamente— Has... has visto a Nyna?

—Sí... —dijo éste, ambiguo volviendo a mirar el piso.

—Y... está bien? —inquirió en un susurro— C-cómo está?

—Ella... ella está mal —tragó en seco.

—Y se pondrá bien?

—No lo sé...

La mirada de Draco se volvió turbia y abatida, pero antes que el resto de sus emociones emanaran, se dio media vuelta.

—Draco... —dijo haciéndolo detenerse— Sabes algo de...?

—No lo suficiente como para haberla ayudado en su momento —dijo todavía de espaldas a él, para luego partir esta vez con pasos decididos.

Dentro del corazón de Harry se despertó un nuevo sentimiento que nunca había sentido hacia Malfoy: entendimiento. Draco debía de estar sintiendo cercanamente lo que él sentía. Ninguno de los pocos estudiantes que sabían que Nyna estaba en San Mungo entendía la gravedad del hecho de que lo estuviera; además el estado de Nyna era desconocido para todos excepto Dumbledore, algunos miembros de la Orden y Harry. Dumbledore había preferido mantenerlo en secreto ya que no se sabía si habría más mortífagos infiltrados en Hogwarts. Para la mayoría de los alumnos ella se había cambiado de colegio o vuelto a su país.

Harry pasaba casi todas las noches en San Mungo, esperando a que reaccionara, a que lo reconociera. Cada noche, a las ocho, se dirigía al despacho del director, de donde se digeriría al hospital a través de un traslador que ahí guardaban por precaución. Allí Harry permanecía junto a su cama hasta casi el amanecer.

—Nyna... —repetía acariciando su pálida mejilla con la yema de los dedos. La joven miraba el blanco techo de la habitación sin estímulo alguno. Gracias a las pociones por fin sus ataques se habían detenido, pero ahora su estado de conciencia era dudoso. Casi cuatro meses en ese estado. Sus heridas se habían cerrado pero las cicatrices habían quedado, cubriendo cada parte de su blanco cuerpo; intentaron curarlas pero fue inútil. Su largo cabello rubio había sido rapado. En su rostro ya no se descifraba sentir alguno—. Si tan solo... despertaras... Si pudieras demostrarme que sigues conmigo podría volver a respirar sin sentir este dolor de mi pecho... —se acercó y besó levemente sus labios entreabiertos, y pudo verla parpadear y un leve cambio en sus facciones. Ante esto se la quedo viendo un largo rato. Había parpadeado antes pero nunca antes de esa manera, como... como tratando de despertar... No... era imposible, era todo una ilusión de su mente. Su rostro seguía igual de vacío como siempre. Apoyó sus brazos en el costado de la cama, tomando entre sus manos la de Nyna, y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre ellos, tratando de sentir su calor, su aroma, bajo el de las múltiples pociones que ya se habían impregnado en su piel. Sus ojos se fueron lentamente cerrando con la luz del atardecer que entraba de la ventana del cuarto, hasta sumergirlo en dulces sueños en los que Nyna lo abrazaba por detrás y repetía:

_"Estoy aquí... "_

Una y otra vez, una y mil veces más, cada vez más dolorosas, cada vez más sangrientas, aparecían las imágenes en su mente. Como superpuestas a la realidad se colaban ante sus ojos. Una y una vez veía la muerte, la desesperación y la agonía con la que cada tajo había sido realizado. En sus oídos se escuchaba sollozos y gritos. Sus sueños eran vivir en carne estas imágenes; verse cara a cara con aquellas almas que ahora descansaban bajo tierra; sentir el poder resbalársele de los dedos para aniquilar el alma de otra; ver en todos aquellos ojos el mismo sentimiento: Miedo, momentos antes de que Lord Voldemort terminara con sus vidas...

Sentía la vida pasársele por los ojos, incapaz de reaccionar, de definir en donde se hallaba. Las drogas habían logrado apartarla de ese inframundo, pero no la habían aislado totalmente de él. Por lo menos ya podía sentir su propia piel y reaccionar de vez en cuando, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo, aunque sus sentidos siguieran entumecidos.

En ese momento sintió algo. Un leve calor sobre sus labios, y vio un reflejo de luz que la hizo parpadear.

Lentes. La luz se había incrementado a través de sus anteojos. Tardó en que las imágenes encajaran en su cordura y pudieran hacerla comprender lo que la rodeaba. Su mente se aclaró. Vio el blanco techo del cuarto y el destello de una luz anaranjada desde su costado. Sintió una brisa sobre su mano izquierda, una respiración. Torció su rostro para ver al durmiente joven de cabellos azabache a su lado.

—Harry... —susurró. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, sin razón alguna. Intentó recordar... recordar lo ultimo que en su mente quedaba... De repente en sus oídos resonó una melodía, una que recordaba con mucha claridad, y comenzó a tararearla— Nanananaaa nana... nananana nana... —sintió cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, estaba como suspendida en el aire, dando vueltas junto a él. Se abrazaron y ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras seguían danzando al compás de la melodía... — Nananananana... nana nana, naaaa nana... I won't go... I won't sleep… I can't breath… until you're resting here with me…

Que bello sueño estaba teniendo. Parecía tan real, era casi como escucharla cantar... escuchar otra vez su voz... Entreabrió sus ojos, esperando a que en cualquier momento el dulce cantar se detuviera, pero no fue así. Los abrió completamente, sin mover otro músculo de su cuerpo, por ese cierto deseo de seguir soñando. Allí estaba. Era ella tarareando, como en un ronroneo... Era ella, no era un sueño...

Lentamente levantó su adormecido rostro y vio sus labios moviéndose al sonar de su voz, en sus ojos un leve brillo, y en sus mejillas uno de sus hoyuelos pronunciados. Miraba nuevamente hacia el cielo raso, pero al notar su mirada, se volteó y detuvo su cantar. Pudo ver que el brillo de sus ojos eran lágrimas, y que dentro de ellos se albergaba una oscuridad que nunca habían tenido antes. Lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro, tranquilamente, recorriéndolo con los ojos. Sintió los ojos inundársele y derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

—Ny-na... —dijo ahogadamente, tratando de palparla con las manos para comprobar que no fuese un sueño. Ella permaneció callada y sin estímulo ante la mano que acariciaba su mejilla cortada, pero pudo ver las repentinas lágrimas que se posaron en sus turbios ojos verdes y se derramaron sobre una de las heridas de su pecho.

—Perdóname... —articuló con labios fríos mirándolo fijo a los ojos, sintiendo volver al inflamundo. Un destello verde se albergó en sus pupilas al recorrer la cicatriz de rayo de la frente de Harry.

Esas imágenes la seguían persiguiendo. Durante su estadía en la conciencia las volvía a ver, tan claras, tan lucidas. Eternamente grabados en sus oídos iban a estar los gritos y lamentos, y aquella diabólica carcajada que cada vez sonaba más y más fuerte, casi como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de ella. Se tapó las orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a tararear cada vez más alto mientras se sacudía para adelante y para atrás.

—Nyna! —gritó desesperado. La contuvo alrededor de sus brazos susurrándole—Tranquila, estoy aquí... estas a salvo... —sintió como lentamente iba deteniéndose, pero seguía tarareando trastornadamente.

Fue sacando sus manos de los costados de su cabeza para bajarlas hasta la cintura de Harry. Lo abrazó y dejó caer su agotada cabeza sobre su pecho mojado de sudor frío. Respiró hondo y sintió todo irse una vez más. Olió su fragancia, olió su miedo y a la vez su felicidad... Sintió su corazón latir bajo los tiesos músculos de su pecho. Rozó con sus fríos labios su cuello para luego besarlo débilmente una y otra vez, causándole escalofríos, mientras iba subiendo hasta sus labios, pero antes de besarlo en ellos dijo— Nunca me dejes... —y se hundió en su boca derramando las ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos omisos.

_Si no te tuviera caería en agonía, mi mundo moriría..._

Harry besó sus helados labios con fervor, dejando escapar toda la frustración y el dolor. La besó desesperadamente, como en tantos sueños vio que lo hacía, acariciando su rostro, queriendo que en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera. Sus labios se separaron, albergados con un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentían. Sus brazos se soltaron perezosamente de su espalda y Nyna cayó nuevamente en su lecho, sin dejar de verlo con ojos nebulosos. Harry se acurrucó a su lado y la tomó de las manos mientras que con su dedo gordo acariciaba tiernamente el dorso de su mano.

—Estas bien? —le preguntó en un susurro con miedo a despertar de aquel sueño.

—Ahora sí... —susurró con el mismo deseo oculto. Se quedaron mirándose, sin hablar, solamente tomados de las manos uno junto al otro. Ambos sabían que de seguro el efecto de la poción se iría pronto, no querrían provocar a que eso pasara más rápido. Se acercó más a ella para poder abrazarla y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

La oscuridad de aquel cementerio era horrenda, el frío se le colaba en los huesos a pesar de la gruesa capa en la que la envolvían. Lentamente se fue acercando a una lápida de mármol que resplandecía a la luz de la luna, viendo, a aproximadamente dos metros de ella, dos siluetas. Sintió detener a su escolta y vio claramente a ambas siluetas en la penumbra y dijo en voz fría y aguda:

—_Mata al otro..._

—_Avada Kedavra!_

—NOOO! —gritó irguiéndose sobre la cama.

—Qué pasa? —preguntó conmocionado el moreno.

—Nada... nada —contestó tratando de respirar—. Fue... una pesadilla... nada más —se escucharon pasos acercarse del otro lado de la puerta.

—Está todo...? Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó la enfermera al ver sentada a Nyna sobre la cama—. Tenía razón! Esa poción era la correcta... Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó algo emocionada pero Nyna permaneció callada mirando hacia la pared como cuando había despertado sin ni siquiera voltear ante la nueva interlocutora, tratando de acomodar las cosas en su cabeza.

—Está bien... pero creo que es mejor que le den más de esa poción —comentó Harry algo atontado por el sueño.

—Voy a llamar al curador primero... —y desapareció tras la puerta. Harry miró a Nyna: Estaba completamente rígida, sentada exactamente como se había despertado. Se incorporó y la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla. Debía de haber soñado algo relacionado con aquella noche.

—Estas bien, verdad?

—Si... —dijo algo ambigua, haciéndola tranquilizar el sonido de su voz. "Él está bien... esta aquí conmigo...", se dijo. Se destensó y se volvió a acurrucar sobre el lecho al tiempo que Harry hacía lo mismo. Se tocó el rostro con una temblante mano para luego tocar su cuero cabelludo al descubierto—. Y... mi cabello? —preguntó perpleja.

—Te... te lo tuvieron que rapar —explicó lentamente para no sobresaltarla—. Las fuertes pociones que te suministraron causaron que gran parte de él se cayera y optaron por ello... Pero no te preocupes, pueden hacer que te crezca... —decía mientras la chica se recorría la pelada con las manos desesperadamente, para luego colocarlas sobre sus ojos, como ocultando lágrimas futuras.

—No quiero... más pociones de las que ya me dan... —dijo ahogadamente—. Ya... crecerá.

—Para mí sigues igual de hermosa —y acarició su rostro con cariño. Nyna ahora empezó a tocarse el pecho. Estaba lleno de bultos y pozos. Se bajó levemente la camisola y vio el sinfín de tajadas que la recorrían por brazos y pecho. Bajó las sábanas y las vio también en sus piernas. No pudo reprimir los sollozos que surgieron en su garganta.

—Sigues pensando... que soy... hermosa? —preguntó errante respirando con dificultad. Él la tomó del mentón y la besó violentamente, tomándola de las manos.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—No te merezco... —pronunció entre sollozos—. Merecía haber muerto...

—No, no... no digas eso —la besó—. Tú mereces ser feliz más que nadie —y volvió a besarla.

—Te iba a matar, Harry... —dijo quedamente.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Nyna empezó a respirar erráticamente y a temblar. Él la abrazó y justo en ese momento entraron la enfermera y el curador.

—Apártate —le dijo cortante el hombre. Harry se levantó, dejando al curador lugar para suministrarle la poción en la boca. Ella se tensó pero rápidamente empezó a tranquilizarse y se quedó dormida—. Te dijo qué le pasó? —le preguntó al ver los ojos ceder finalmente.

—No quise tocar el tema —evadió mordaz.

—Entiendo, pero la próxima vez que este consciente debemos averiguar que fue exactamente lo que le hicieron para encontrar una cura, entendiste?

—Sí, entendí.

El curador tocó la frente de Nyna para comprobar su temperatura, para luego marcharse sin emitir palabra alguna.

Miró a la pálida chica dormida, una vez más, y no pudo evitar el volver a escuchar sus palabras en su mente: _"No quiero... más pociones de las que ya me dan..."_

No podía imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando... Saturada de emociones y pociones... Se volvió acurrucar a su lado y la abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo, soñando que volvía a escuchar su voz y a ver su sonrisa una vez más...

Casi pudo estudiar para los exámenes de fin de año. Casi pudo dormir. Casi pudo seguir yendo al hospital para visitarla. Casi no aprueba, pero lo hizo; con una nota un poco más baja que la de los años pasados, pero al fin y al cabo aceptable. Solo le quedaba una semana antes de tener que volver a la casa de los Dursley, así que la pasó casi toda en el hospital.

Nyna por su lado no pudo dar los exámenes a causa de su estado, a pesar de que se encontraba mucho mejor. Ya no tenía esas constantes recaídas y se la notaba un poco menos demacrada. Su pelo seguía sin crecer puesto a que le seguían administrando las mismas pociones que causaban su caída. Todavía nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle que le sucedía en verdad, ni ella a contarlo.

Ese día, el último en Hogwarts, los tres jóvenes recorrieron el castillo y sus alrededores para despedirse de ellos. En ocho horas el expreso de Hogwarts lo dejaría en King's Cross, lejos de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, lejos del mundo mágico... Lejos de Nyna.

Odiaba tener que ser tan cortante con sus amigos, pero quería ir a verla. Ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarlo y también a visitarla.

—No tienen que venir... en serio.

—Esta bien, Harry —le dijo Ron —, queremos acompañarte.

—En serio, —agregó su amiga— nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla... y creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

—Gracias chicos —dijo sonriendo para luego abrazarlos.

En su cuarto la pudieron encontrar sentada imperturbablemente en la cama, desayunando.

—Hola Nynita —dijo el moreno sonriente dejando pasar a sus amigos detrás de él —, te traje visitas.

—Ya veo, hola —dijo con cara indefinida.

—Ho-la —contestó el pelirrojo con un cierto escalofrío ante su mirada.

—Hola, Nyna —respondió la castaña algo tiesa también.

—No te importa que los haya traído, verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—No —siseó negando con la cabeza mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada con mano algo torpe.

—Quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó el pelirrojo amablemente.

—No, esta bien —contestó sonriendo levemente—. Ya que no pudo usar magia por el momento quiero aprender... He olvidado la sencillez de las cosas —agregó algo cabizbaja.

Harry se sentó a los pies de su cama mientras que ambos chicos permanecían parados ante la ausencia de sillas en el cuarto.

—Herm, has aparecer un par de sillas... —propuso Ron.

—No puedo, tonto —le dijo la chica apoyada contra la pared, obviando que ya lo había pensado—. En esta ala del hospital está prohibido hacer magia...

—Así es, —corroboró la joven calva— nada de nada... —y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Oh... ya veo —dijo sentándose en el piso.

Todos se quedaron callado, mientras contemplaban a la joven engullir las tostadas calmadamente, como si estuviera ya acostumbrada a ser observada. Tomó otro sorbo y volvió a morder la tostada. Trago y preguntó:

—Cómo les fue en sus exámenes?

—Muy bien —contestó la castaña mientras que ambos chicos decían al unísono:

—Bien.

—Que raro... —dijo embozando una sonrisa antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de su taza— Que lastima que no los pude dar...

—Dumbledore dijo que podías darlos el año entrante... —le contestó Hermione, tratando de sacar tema antes de que el silencio del cuarto volviera—... así que no debes preocuparte...

—Los daré este año—contestó firme causando un par de miradas pasmadas.

—Antes de que empecemos? —preguntó sacando los ojos el pelirrojo con solo imaginarse tal disparate.

—Aham —afirmó totalmente convencida.

—Y... cómo piensas hacer? —le preguntó Harry suspicaz.

—Cuando me mejore lo haré —contestó simplemente y volvió a morder su tostada.

El silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto, mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran los sorbidos y crujidos del pan.

—Y alguien preguntó por mí en el colegio? —inquirió una vez terminado de comer.

—Algunos... pero todos creen que te mudaste o algo... —dijo el pelirrojo titubeante ante los lúgubres ojos de la chica que se clavaron en él.

—Draco sabe —dijo Harry casi sin pensar, causando que las miradas de sus dos amigos se posaran en él.

—No me extraña... aunque creo que le gustaría poder venir a visitarme... —comentó la chica distante—. Y hoy... es el último día, verdad?

—Sí... —dijo el moreno, estirándose para tomarla de la mano— pero voy a ver que hago para poder venir —y sonrió haciendo que el rostro inmutable de la chica también lo hiciera.

—No creo, pero igual gracias... —y le apretó la mano—. Harry, necesito hablar con vos... a solas.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

—Esta bien, no hay problema, Nyna —dijo Hermione—. Vamos, Ron —y el chico se levantó precipitadamente.

—Gracias por la visita... nos vemos —dijo Nyna algo espeluznante.

—D-de nada —contestó Ron—. Te esperamos afuera, Harry.

—De acuerdo —dijo éste mientras la puerta se cerraba dejándolos a él y a Nyna solos.

—Harry... —comenzó en voz queda— nunca hablamos...

—Si siempre hablamos —siseó acariciando el dorso de su mano.

—Pero nunca de lo que me pasó... —dijo deteniendo su mimar.

—Pensé que... preferías no hablar de ello... —y soltó su mano. Otra vez sentía aquel temor de tocarla.

—Pero no cuando tu también lo sientes en tu interior... Lo viste, verdad? —clavó sus sombrías orbes en sus esmeraldas—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos... Pude verlo en sus ojos... —y acercó su mano para tocarlo, pero él se apartó.

—No me toques... por favor... —susurró volteando la mirada.

—Te doy... repulsión, verdad?

—No —y se volteó para ver las lágrimas silenciosas que se resbalaban por su rostro—. Claro que no... es que... yo...

—No quieres... saber cual es la causa de mis pesadillas? De mis ataques? —preguntó ambigua— No te preguntas el significado de cada una de estas marcas? —y trazó con una de sus uñas una cicatriz de su brazo.

Harry tomó su mano deteniendo ese movimiento, pero fue incapaz de contestar. Claro que quería saberlo, aunque también temía a hacerlo. Sin duda Voldemort le había hecho algo peor que violarla aquella noche, y no era un presentimiento, lo sabía, lo sentía.

—Tienes miedo de preguntar... Te entiendo. Yo tampoco me creo segura de querer saber lo que sé. Que contradictorio, verdad?... Ésta —dijo volviendo a tocar la cicatriz que hasta hacía unos segundos había recorrido. Se quedó callada un momento, con los ojos cerrados, para luego continuar—... es de aquella noche en el cementerio... detrás de aquella lápida... cuando el corazón de Cedric Diggory dejó de latir.

El silencio pareció pesar más que todos los pesares que había agobiado su mente en todo ese tiempo.

—Q-qué... dijiste? —inquirió casi tartamudeante.

—Y ésta —dijo señalándose ahora una del pecho— es de Dorcas Meadowes... su destino solo fue uno de entre tantos otros de esa patética Orden del Fénix... Y ésta---

—Detente —siseo casi sin aire, perturbado, mirándola con ojos desorbitados—. Ya no sigas...

—Y a que no adivinas a quienes pertenece ésta? —preguntó sombría y fría, tan fría... Bajó su mano hasta la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su pecho izquierdo, y la acarició y recorrió con sus uñas a ras de la piel de sus dedos—. Te acordas, Harry? Te acordas de esa noche?

—BATAS! —gritó a punto de estallar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que se extendía un par de minutos hasta que la tenue voz de Nyna, ahora más cálida, volvió a surgir.

—A veces... —susurró— te amo tanto que duele mil veces más que todas estas cicatrices... —hincó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas. Los leves sollozos inundaron los oídos de Harry, que permanecía mirando la ventana, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar si volvía a mirar a los ojos a Nyna. Finalmente se volteó y la pudo ver hecha un ovillo, mientras que el llanto ahogada sus gimoteos. Se acercó y la abrazó.

—Es mi culpa... esto es todo culpa mía... —murmuraba quedamente, mientras la chica levantaba sus ojos carmesí cubierto de lágrimas.

—Y mía... Debía haberme dejado matar antes de que me volviera... lo que sea que soy ahora...

—No, no digas eso...

—Pero no es tu culpa —dijo tomándolo dulcemente con ambas manos del rostro, estremeciéndolo con su frialdad—. No te culpes por lo que me pasó, por lo que le pasó a mi padre, por lo que le pasó a Cedric... o a nadie. Nosotros no podemos cambiar lo que sucede en nuestras vidas sólo lo que nosotros hacemos, y vos hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ayudarme...

—¡No! —gritó apartando sus manos— No fue así... dejé que te llevara... dejé que te--

—ÉL fue —objetó con fuerza—, vos no fuiste...

—PERO YO NO LO SENTÍ ASÍ! —exclamó trastornado. Había guardado tanto ese dolor en su pecho que lo había carcomido por dentro—. Yo debía... debí haber hecho algo...

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó observando, clavando su mirada en lo profundo de su alma para descubrir y sentir su dolor. Acercó suavemente su mano hasta su rígido rostro y lo ablandó bajo su tacto.

—Siempre te crees el culpable del dolor de todos los que te rodean empezando por vos mismo? —indagó en tono sombrío.

—Yo sé que si aquella noche hubiera muerto nada de esto hubiera sucedido... Ni a ti, ni a Sirius, ni a nadie... —murmuró apartando la mirada.

—Sabes que si te pasa algo a vos yo me muero? —en ese momento volvió su rostro para ver las nacientes lágrimas en sus rojizos ojos— Si es que todavía estoy aquí es por vos, porque sabía que te culparías como lo estas haciendo ahora mismo. Nosotros construimos nuestro futuro, Harry, pero no podemos alterar su dirección, nuestro designio. No importa cuanto te culpes, o a él inclusive, nada iba a cambiar mi designio...

—No hables así, por favor —siseó con congoja—, no hables como si te hubieras merecido lo que te pasó...

—Eso ya no importa, Harry. No importa si lo merecía o no, ya sucedió.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Es hora de su medicina, señorita Garcia —le dijo el sanador cargando un frasco con un viciado líquido.

—Puede dejarme despedir... Solo serán cinco minutos —suplicó Nyna.

—Mmm, de acuerdo. Pero solo cinco minutos, Nyna —dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—A veces siento como si me estuvieran confundiendo con alguien más cuando me llaman por mi nombre... Como si aquella persona que creen que soy ya no existiera... —murmuró Nyna por lo bajo en una triste sonrisa.

Harry se acercó más a ella, para que su cabeza pudiera descansar contra su pecho. Sintió su respiración acariciarle la piel; sintió las cicatrices debajo del pijama mientras acariciaba su espalda; sintió como el alma se le partía ante aquella despedida... sintió miedo de no volver a verla.

—Te amo —susurró Harry bajando su cabeza. Nyna comenzó a sollozar sin parar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus prendas.

Permanecieron así mas o menos esos minúsculos cinco minutos, hasta que el sanador regresó.

—Creo... que debo ir yéndome... —le dijo Harry algo aturdido todavía, mientras se volvía a sentar en su lecho, limpiando el rastro que las lágrimas dejaron en su rostro—. Nos veremos muy pronto y haré lo posible por venir durante el verano...

—Lo sé —contestó dulcemente.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por mejorarte pronto... —Nyna se acercó y ahogó su discurso en un cálido abrazo, como queriendo que nunca se volviera a apartar de ella. Acarició su espalda suavemente y besó su cuello para luego besar sus labios.

—Igualmente, amor —susurró a su oído—. Pensaré en vos cada día hasta volver a verte.

—Sabes que yo también...

—Te amo.

Finalmente Harry se apartó de ella, pero no sin antes declararle una última mirada desde el umbral de la puerta, hasta que el sanador se acercó y la cerró. Harry desapareció en el iluminado corredor con dirección a la recepción en donde lo esperaban sus amigos. El Expreso de Hogwarts saldría en menos de tres horas...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:

Música: Dido – Here with me, y también es la del capítulo 2; es que me olvidé de ponerlo, pero espero que se hayan dado cuenta que era la misma. P

Este cap va dedicado a todos a los que siempre se los dedico; te kiero mi Damita! n.n

Ya falta poco! Pronto por fin podré dormir en paz! V.V, necesito terminar con esto antes de terminar el colegio che!

Gracias a todos mis lectores por sus reviews y por haber elegido mi historia. Bueh, ya saben, dejen más reviews! P

Grazie per leyere! n.n … y nos veremos cuando nuestros designios se vuelvan a cruzar...

Nyna


	15. Avada Kedavra

Este relato esta basado en la novela de JK Rowling, Harry Potter. Desde ahí he partido para integrar a un par de personajes propios y crear esta historia con intención de alimentar mi imaginación y volverme parte, aunque fuese ambigua y perturbadamente, de este fascinante mundo. No busco ningún crédito al escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con otro fanfiction es pura casualidad puesto que ya no soy consciente de lo que mi mente delira. No me hago responsable de las consecuencias que esta historia pueda llegar a traerles a sus frágiles mentes.

Espero no causarles pesadillas...

Aquí les va el final! Todavía no lo puedo creer... Oo

Desde ya, gracias por leer,

Nyna

**LA ALIADA**

15

Avada Kedavra

Cerró los ojos como otras tantas veces y tragó forzosamente la rancia y espesa poción. No notó si había abierto los ojos realmente o si simplemente seguían cerrados cuando escuchó algo inaudible a sus oídos. Todo se volvió oscuro e indefinido, más de lo común. Sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo suspenderse en la nada. Creyó morir por una fracción de segundo en la que no sintió ni pensó nada... pero de pronto una voz la trajo de vuelta a la vida. 

—_Nyna..._ —susurró el aire frío en su oído— _Nyna... levántate_ —obedeció inmediatamente a la orden, tambaleándose levemente, y se encontró cara a cara con la mórbida sonrisa del sanador.

—Excelente... —murmuró al ver los rígidos ojos de la chica fijos en él—. _Ahora sígueme..._ —continuó de forma fantasmal en la mente de Nyna—. _El Lord te está esperando..._

Seguía arrojando piedras incansablemente hacía las sombrías aguas del lago, esperando a que el reloj diera las seis, hora en la que tomaría el tren de regreso a Privet Drive. En sus pupilas todavía se hallaba la imagen de Nyna, la de sus cicatrices... Y en sus oídos volvía a oír aquellas palabras, volviéndole a formar un duro nudo en su garganta.

Se echó sobre el tibio césped bajo el celestino cielo de sol distante entre las torres del castillo. Cerró los ojos y sintió la caricia del viento sobre su piel. Poco a poco la ofusca luz que traspasaba sus párpados se fue oscureciendo. Los sonidos de su alrededor disipando hasta solo quedar retumbando en sus oídos el murmullo del agua... aunque empezaba a sonar cada vez más como un silbido...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Nyna. Su larga melena volvía a caer sobre sus hombros y el brillo de sus ojos lo encandilaban; se hallaba en cuclillas sobre él, observándolo, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Se acercó y atrapó sus labios firmemente, besándolos con desenfreno. Acarició su sedoso cabello, la suave piel que cubría su espalda, sin dejar ni un segundo de besarla.

A lo lejos, se podía oír el leve silbido de la lluvia al caer, golpeteando, creando la ilusión de que se encontraban bañados bajo ella, cuando en realidad se hallaban secos.

—Mmmm —ronroneó a su oído—. Extrañaba el sonido de la lluvia... me trae tantos recuerdos.

Él no pudo más que soltar un leve gemido ante el roce de sus cuerpos y el de sus labios, que se hallaban peligrosamente cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle hablar.

—Sabías que llovía aquella noche? —susurró cándida besando su cuello.

—Cuá... ndo? —alcanzó a pronunciar ante tal excitación.

Acercó su fría respiración hasta acariciar su oído y contestó:

—La noche en que maté a tus padres...

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su cicatriz que lo hizo pegar un grito. Pateó a Nyna, apartándola de él, mientras de sus suaves labios emergía una imponente risa, que parecía estar acompañada por una segunda...

—_Tonto!_ —exclamó bizarramente bajo una fría voz que reconoció al instante_— Ella es mía..._

—NOOOOO! —gritó desquiciadamente elevándose del suelo. Sentía el corazón en la boca, sentía explotar su cerebro. No, no podía... no podía ser verdad... era un truco... otro truco, era mentira, ella estaba en San Mungo, él acababa de estar ahí, la había visto... Pero entonces por qué tenía esa horrible sensación en su pecho? Era solo un truco, el mismo en el que había caído antes, o un mensaje de Nyna?

Sintió la urgencia de comprobarlo. Debía volver a San Mungo y comprobar que se encontraba bien, a salvo en su habitación. Debía ir y no le importa si perdía el tren, no le importaba nada. Pero... y si aquella visión era verdad? Y si Voldemort la tenía? Lo enfrentaría, lo haría pagar de una vez por todas, y está vez nadie moriría, nadie inocente perdería su vida por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Iría solo, y él terminaría con todo.

Estos pensamientos parecieron disiparse cuando se encontró nuevamente frente al traslador. Lo contempló por un minuto y luego lo tomó. Los momentos entre que aquello y hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Nyna pasaron desapercibidos. Empujó agitadamente la puerta y dentro de ella no encontró a nadie...

Se acercó trastornado hasta el lecho y revolvió las sabanas como intentando encontrarla en alguno de sus pliegues. Las arrancó de los pies de la cama y las arrojó al piso. Pateó la cama para luego empezar a pegar golpes erráticos sobre el colchón mientras se esforzaba por respirar ante el llanto que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. De repente... escuchó un repique metálico. Levantó la mirada y vio lo que parecía ser una moneda dando vueltas sobre el frío suelo de mosaico para luego caer sobre el mismo. Se acercó hasta ella y pudo ver grabada en su superficie plateada una serpiente... Algo dentro de él sabía bien lo que era, pero de todos modos la tomó.

Se sintió tironeado hacia delante por una fuerza invisible mientras todo se volvía turbio... hasta que volvió a tocar tierra. Se hallaba de rodillas a un oscuro piso de caoba.

—Te estábamos esperando, Harry —pronunció una fría voz frente a él.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y un punzante ardor de su cicatriz. Levantó levemente la vista para encontrarse con el contorsionado rostro de Lord Voldemort y a Nyna a su lado derecho. Su mirada era tan distante como recordaba de tantas otras veces en San Mungo; sintió otra vez esa furia e impotencia en su interior, pero esta vez tenía al culpable justo enfrente de él.

—Maldito... maldito seas!! —gritó alzándose de un salto y empuñando su varita hacia el fino y pálido rostro del hombre, sin vacilar ni un instante.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a bajar tu varita... —dijo con voz calma, sin inmutarse ante su amenaza.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene vas a dejarla ir —mustió Harry sin despegar los dientes.

—Me temo que ella no se irá a menos que se lo ordene...

—Le echaste un Imperius desgraciado?! —clavó con fuerza su varita en la pálida mejilla del Lord, pero éste seguía sin inmutarse.

—Era la única manera que encontré para mantenerla de pie —dijo en una media fina sonrisa debido al hundimiento en su mejilla.

—Suéltala —volvió a ordenar sin dejar de apretar los dientes— o sino...

—O sino qué? —y Harry sintió como levemente una fuerza invisible empujaba su varita en el sentido opuesto al de Voldemort— Dime, por favor, me muero de ganas por oír... —indagó divertido ante la cara de consternación del chico— Si me matas (en el caso de poder lograrlo, claro esta) ella quedaría perdida en el Imperius, quedaría como un vegetal para siempre. Pero hay una forma en la cual tú y Nyna vivirían felices para siempre...

—Cuál es? —preguntó algo menos rígido.

—Tu sabes bien cual es... siempre lo has sabido bien en el fondo de tu corazón, pero créeme, esta va a ser la última vez en la que te ofrezca esta oportunidad, ya que si no aceptas...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los cuales el Lord se deslizó suavemente sobre la madera para poder posicionarse detrás de Nyna.

—Nyna... —susurró al oído de la chica— acércate a Harry.

Con sus ojos rígidos por el hechizo, se fue acercando fantasmalmente hacia Harry. Pudo ver su rostro pálido, aparentemente inexpresivo, un brillo en sus ojos que se volvió rápidamente una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—Nyna... —susurró tembloroso Harry.

—Está luchando, —explicó Voldemort odiosamente­— pero no esta lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar el conjuro.

Harry acercó su mano y acarició la fría piel.

—Quieres volver a ver su sonrisa, verdad? —inquirió el Lord— Quieres volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, ver su alma a través de ellos. Quieres volver a escuchar su voz; quieres volver a sentir sus labios tocar tu piel; quieres volver a tener todo lo que tenias y yo puedo dártelo Harry si tan solo te unes a mí.

—Qué me vuelva un motífago? —razonó temeroso.

—No solo un simple mortífago, Harry. Juntos gobernaremos naciones, someteremos a los muggles, haremos que cada ser humano del planeta tiemble con tan solo nombrarte... Serás mi mano derecha y junto a Nyna seremos como una familia, los Riddle renacerán —y sus ojos centellaron en un vivo bordo.— Pero —siseó— si prefieres continuar del lado de Dumbledore me veré forzado a matar a Nyna frente a ti y luego a ti, y sabes que estaba vez las cosas son diferentes: estamos en mi territorio y lo suficientemente lejos y escondidos como para poder matarte ahora mismo y sin que aparezca alguien que pueda ayudarte ni que haya ningún encantamiento de ningún tipo que te pueda salvar ni a ti ni ella. Así que tu decides...

—Yo... —la mente de Harry parecía estar comprimida dentro de un torniquete... Y dejó entrar dentro de él la duda.

Harry bajo la mirada tratando de recapacitar y acomodar las cosas en su mente; si aceptaba estaría traicionando a todos, a Ron, a Hermione, a Dumbledore, a todo lo que tenía... incluyendo a Nyna, pero era la única forma de poder salvarla... Si aceptaba estaría con ella y ya nada podría separarlos... Pero al levantar la mirada vio otra vez el semi muerto rostro de Nyna. Como podría confiar en aquellas palabras con todo lo que le había causado a nadie más que a su propia sobrina?? Como pudo llevar a reconsiderar el hecho de unirse al asesino de sus padres?!

Sintió como despertar de un estupor de repente.

—No! —exclamó con el poco aire que pudo expulsar de sus comprimidos pulmones— Jamás! Nunca me uniré a ti! Prefiero morir antes...

—De acuerdo —digo Voldemort con despreocupación—. Pensé que te importaría un poco la vida de Nyna, pero eres igual a tus padres, te gustan los sacrificios... —acto siguiente desenfundó su varita y la apuntó hacia Nyna y Harry, y exclamó: _Avada Kedavra!_

El destello de luz verde lo cegó por una fracción de segundo, del cual se encontró después tirado sobre el piso de madera, estrechado fuertemente por los brazos de Nyna.

—Qué diantre...?!— gritó iracundo el Lord al ver a Nyna nuevamente consciente.

Nyna tomó rápidamente la mano de Harry y le dijo:

—Has el Avada junto a mí, ya!

—No lo harás Nyna! —exclamó Voldemort amenazante— Sabes muy bien de que no puedes matarme!!

—O claro que puedo matarte... —dijo en una sonrisa infame— Ahora Harry!! —y tomando fuertemente la varita de Harry junto a él, ambos pronunciaron: _Avada Kedavra!_

Un estallido de color esmeralda inundó la habitación acompañado de un diabólico grito que los ensordeció. La casa pareció temblar y ambos cayeron al piso. Volvieron la mirada para contemplar el rígido cuerpo de Lord Voldemort que yacía sobre el piso de madera. Sus vivaces ojos carmesíes parecían haberse apagado de repente y un hilo de sangre roja se derramó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Esta...?

—Por el momento sí, Harry, pero este es tan solo el comienzo —y tomó su mano. —Salgamos de aquí.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo, tambaleándose, pero firmemente sostenido por la tibia mano de Nyna. Salieron de la casa y caminaron bajo el sol que empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las colinas de detrás de la casa, hacia el pequeño pueblo de Little Hangleton.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

:::NoTe DeLLa ScRiTToRa:::

¡FIN! ÑA! No soy TAN malvada xD... pero es q recientemente se me ocurrió hacer un epílogo (NO ME MATEN!! Tengo las cosas frescas y les juro q no voy a tardar mucho en escribirlo...) Aparte, gracias al 6º libro, se me ocurrió un mejor final todavía, no tan distante al que pinta la historia original, y necesito de ese epilogo para darle un mejor cierre a todo...

Mil disculpas por la larga espera!! y encima para que lean tan poco TT pero es que me estoy guardando la frutilla del postre para el final!!

Este cap va dedicado a todos los que lo lean GRACIAS! nn, para Nano, el amor de mi vida, y todos los que me conocen!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por haber elegido mi historia. Y, ya saben, dejen reviews! P

Grazie per leyere! n.n … y nos veremos espero que muyyyyy pronto!!!

Nyna


End file.
